Mills's Rules
by Aethlia
Summary: [AU]Regina a passé la nuit avec Emma or celle-ci ne s'en souvient plus. Quelques semaines plus tard leurs chemins se croisent à nouveau à l'université de Boston. Cette énième rencontre va chambouler la vie d'Emma. SwanQueen.Rating M à partir du chapitre 5. Scène de meutre âme sensible s'abstenir.
1. Chapitre: 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont issus de la série Once Upon a time. Il y a bien sur des personnages qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi, Sean par exemple.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Il était sept heures du matin, de la fenêtre en verre teinté de pourpre s'engouffraient des résidus de rayon de soleil se frayant un chemin à travers la pénombre qui dominait la chambre. Les rayonnements dans l'air dansaient comme un millier de luciole, embrasant de part et d'autre le corps nu d'une jeune femme et elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle l'aperçut. Son esprit était ailleurs, son cœur battait la chamade au point qu'elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'extirper de sa poitrine pour trouver refuge sur le sol qu'elle arrivait maintenant à discerner correctement. Elle se souvint tout d'un coup de la soirée de la veille.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout cet endroit, ce n'était pas sa chambre ni même celle de sa sœur, elle en déduit donc qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, «_quelle perspicacité_ » pensait-elle. Elle tenta de se lever et elle sentit un poids contre son corps. "ah c'est vrai il y a ça aussi" pensait-elle. Elle n'eut pas envie de réveiller la jeune femme à ses côtés elle tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager de son étreinte se rhabilla très vite, Puis s'enfuit.

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard.<p>

* * *

><p>"Il est onze heures du matin Emma réveille-toi" s'exclama Mary Margaret elle descendit les escaliers . Puis comme frappé par une idée de génie elle ajouta " Eva est déjà debout, n'oublie pas que tu as ta rentrée de classe cet après-midi ma chérie" .<p>

Eva "Ouais Em! Réveille-toi! et puis tu étais ou hier soir? Tu m'as laissé toute seule avec Killian ce n'est pas sympa".

Emma "Tais-toi Eva et si maman t'entend ? Et puis tu peux parler. Tu étais bien occupé hier soir entre Killian et la jeune fille qui te déshabillait du regard. Je crois même que j'ai eu un peu peur pour elle. j'ai cru que tu allais la dévorer sur place, tu la regardais comme si elle était ta proie, bref ce que j'en dit ..."

Eva fit la moue et toisa Emma, elle la suivit du regard . La jeune blonde se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Elle soupira , puis poursuivit par

Emma"ok on en discutera plus tard, on va être à la bourre, juste dépêche-toi".

Quelques minutes plus tard Emma réapparu. Elle portait une robe blanche toute simple. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux de manière à laisser leur parfaites boucles retombées sur ses épaules et sur les pommettes de son visage. Eva lui fit un signe de la tête en lui signalant qu'elle était belle ainsi. Elle se rapprocha de sa sœur et lui dit

Eva « il manque quelque chose, assied-toi Em!», Emma s'assit et sa sœur la maquilla et lui ordonna de mettre un rouge à lèvre très aguicheur qui la mettait en valeur. Emma arqua un sourcil, visiblement satisfaite du résultat

Emma "Tu sais Eva on va en cours, pas en boite ou dans une soirée".

Eva "Je sais mais on ne sait jamais, il faut te remettre sur scelle, Em! Je sais qu'avec ce qui s'est passée avec Sean cet été, et la mystérieuse jeune fille que tu as rencontré tu n'as pas été très gâté de ce côté-là. j'espère quand même vraiment que tu vas mettre cette histoire derrière toi . Et que tu vas te concentrer sur ta nouvelle année universitaire".

Emma "Je sais mais j'aime beaucoup Sean. Et à chaque fois qu'il me regarde j'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste. Pour ce qui est de la jeune femme en question..." et elle sentit son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine et des larmes suspendus au bord de ses paupières menaçaient de tomber.

Eva " Ok ! pas besoin d'en parler tu sais. S'il-te-plaît pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas gérer une Emma au bord des larmes là tout de suite".

Emma "Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un. Il y aussi le fait que je ne me souviens pas de ma soirée avec elle. Je me rappelle quand même de ce que j'ai vu après, elle était magnifique. Je ne sais pas chaque jour je regrette de ne pas être resté avec elle. Peut-être que si j'étais resté avec elle, peut-être... je ne sais pas, j'arrive à me souvenir de l'impression qu'elle me procure, sans pour autant me rappeler son visage".

Eva " Ça va Roméo on a compris. Tu vas me faire pleurer. Allons-y".

Emma grimpa au volant de sa Volkswagen Coccinelle, elle mit sa ceinture attendant sa sœur à l'intérieur. Elle vit sa sœur s'avancer et monter dans la voiture. Emma démarra et vit sa mère et son père sortir de la maison et leur faire des signes de la main. Quelques minutes plus tard elles étaient arrivées. L'université n'était pas très loin mais c'était plus facile en voiture. Emma se gara devant le parking réservé aux élèves de l'université de Boston.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir qu'elle vit arrivé devant sa voiture, Killian accompagné de Sean et Robin.

"Hey, alors comment vont les sœurs Swan après la soirée d'hier?" demanda Killian regardant Emma d'un air inquisiteur.

-"Hmmmm" fut tout ce qu'on put tirer d'Eva, alors qu'Emma fit la moue et commença à se diriger vers Sean.

-"Tout va bien entre nous Sean... erm...je...tu... vois?" demanda Emma en fixant le sol" Je veux dire on est ami maintenant pas vrai?"

Sean la fusilla du regard, puis observa scrupuleusement sa réaction, elle était mal à l'aise, il s'esclaffa de rire et dit" je te taquine Em! bien sûr qu'on est ok, ne t'en fait pas".

-" Hey ce n'est pas sympa" dit-elle en lui frappant l'épaule droite.

-"Allez les gars on-y va je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard." Dit robin.

Ils arrivèrent tous en classe et prirent leur place habituelle. Dix bonnes minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, et le professeur Grumpy n'était toujours pas là. Il arriva Dix minutes plus tard suivit de quatre nouvelles élèves. Il y avait d'abord une blonde et une brune qui collait particulièrement une autre brune de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas distinguer les traits de son visage. Puis elles étaient suivit d'une autre à la peau plus clair et aux cheveux châtain. Le professeur leur demanda de se présenter. La fille aux cheveux châtain s'avança et dit

" je suis Zelena Mills, voilà Tinkerbell Evil Mills, celle que vous ne pouvez pas apercevoir Regina Mills et devant elle s'est Ruby Lucas Mills, nous sommes enchanté".

Un inconcevable silence condensait l'air déjà bien dense, on les vit s'avancer et s'asseoir sur les places encore libre de devant. Puis le silence fut remplacer par des sifflements et des cris, quand on put enfin apercevoir la jeune brune. C'était une créature pondérée, taciturne et indifférente aux enivrements de la salle et telle la noirceur elle-même incarné. Elle se retourna avec délicatesse. Telle une reine promena son regard dans la salle puis s'arrêta à la vue du visage de l'une des sœurs Swan. Elle découvrit un visage familier portant les stigmates d'une personne ayant eu une nuit bien agité et fronça les sourcils, puis aperçut enfin une gerçure de fièvre à la lèvre inférieure noble et extatique de cette dernière. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille la fixa du regard et dit d'une voix envoûtante:

Regina " Vous me donnez beaucoup trop d'importance en me regardant de cette manière mademoiselle..." elle s'arrêta et continua " ce serait-on déjà rencontré?"

Emma "non" répondit la blonde.

La brune se retourna . Un pas ferme et calme se fit entendre résonnant dans la tête d'Emma. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et laissa échapper une larme. La brune ne le vit pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait . Elle sentit son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, ne comprenait pas comment la rencontre de cette jeune brune avait pu la bouleverser autant.

TBC...

voilà laissez moi des review dites moi ce que vous en pensez. :)


	2. Chapitre: 2

Alors voila le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais gérer la publication , si je publierai 1 chapitre ou deux chapitres par semaines voir même plus, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je vais quand même essayer de publier le plus de fois possible dans la semaine. Je vais donc d'abord attendre les reviews avant de continuer de mettre d'autres chapitres voilà bonne lecture enjoy :)

_Chapitre précédent:_

_Regina " Vous me donnez beaucoup trop d'importance en me regardant de cette manière mademoiselle..." elle s'arrêta et continua " ce serait-on déjà rencontré?"_

_Emma "non" répondit la blonde._

_La brune se retourna . Un pas ferme et calme se fit entendre résonnant dans la tête d'Emma. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et laissa échapper une larme. La brune ne le vit pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait . Elle sentit son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, ne comprenait pas comment la rencontre de cette jeune brune avait pu la bouleverser autant._

Chapitre 1 : Les sœurs Mills

Le même jour après l'arrivé des sœurs Mills à l'université de Boston

Zelena "Hey, salut moi c'est Zelena Mills on suit le même cursus en science politique..." elle sourit malicieusement puis continua" il faut que tu pardonnes ma sœur Regina pour son manque de tact. Elle ne voulait pas te blesser. Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle a perdu son cœur". Emma ne fit pas attention à cette dernière remarque elle leva les yeux vers Zelena. Celle-ci avait la peau foncée, mais pas autant que sa sœur cadette. Elle avait de long cheveux châtain et des yeux vers avec des reflets bleu qui renvoyaient à Emma sa propre image. Elle aurait pu y plonger et se noyer sans s'en rendre compte. Zelena brisa soudainement le regard quand elle vit s'approcher quatre autres personnes.

Il s'agissait de Sean, Eva, Robin et Killian.

Emma "Hey les gars, je vous présente Zelena" dit-elle en souriant.

Eva "ce n'est pas la peine avec Zelena on se connait déjà, tu sais c'est la fille d'hier soir, j'ai eu le temps de discuter un peu avec elle" répondit Eva.

Emma "Ah, euh...ok...d'accord... alors Zelena voilà robin, Killian et Sean" . Tous s'inclinèrent devant elle en effectuant magnifiquement une génuflexion et dirent en riant " enchanté de vous connaitre". Zelena ne put retenir son rire. On eut dit une parodie des trois mousquetaires.

Zelena "Merci" répondit-elle. Puis elle fit semblant d'avoir l'air un peu gêné. Elle continua en disant «Serait-il Possible de nous montrer les environs? Mes sœurs et moi venons tout juste venons d'arriver. On a pas l'habitude des grandes villes, généralement on reste enfermé dans le château. Mes parents ont toutefois décidé de nous laisser un peu respirer...". Elle savait qu'en disant cela, elle piquerait la curiosité de tous.

Les cinq amis échangèrent des regards entre eux, ne savant pas trop quoi dire, puis c'est robin qui prit la parole:

Robin " Aucun problème . On est d'accord. En tout cas moi je le suis. Vous êtes vraiment toutes sœurs ? Et pourquoi ne portez-vous pas toutes les quatre le même nom? Vous devez être sacrément riche pour vivre dans un château non? Et puis est-ce que ta sœur...je veux dire Regina elle est d'une rare beauté.j'aimerai bien faire sa connaissance alors moi je suis d'accord." finit-il.

Emma sentit son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine. En entendant les dernières paroles de Robin. Cela la gênait autant de voir Robin s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle? . Mais ce n'était pas ça. Non c'était autre chose. Non pas qu'il ait montré un quelconque intérêt à son égard. Mais quand même elle ne pouvait pas le nier "_ça fait chier_" pensait-elle. Mais quoi? Ça elle ne saurait le dire.

Est-ce par ce qu'il s'agit de Regina et que celle-ci était d'une beauté sans voix? Au point qu'aucun mot ne pouvait clairement la définir. Si même au yeux d'Emma elle paraissait aussi belle , alors c'était indéniable.

Elle tentait de se rappeler les traits du visage de cette dernière sans succès. L'image qu'elle avait en mémoire était une piètre copie comparé à la réalité qui avait martelé son cœur une heure auparavant. Elle vit la main de Killian passer devant son visage et ses amis la regardaient d'un air hébété.

Emma "quoi?" s'exclamât-elle.

Sean "Tu viens avec nous ou pas?" lui demanda t-il visiblement agacé.

Emma "Oui bien sûr... Mais où?" dit-elle de manière incrédule.

Killian « Emma c'est pas très sympa on parlait de montrer les environs à la famille Mills »rétorqua t-il.

Eva" tu es tellement comment disent les anglais?"

Sean" Je crois que le mot que tu cherches c'est... dense"

Emma le regarda comme pour tenter de déchiffrer ce que ça voulait dire, en fronçait les sourcils.

Robin "s'il te plait Emma ne fait pas çà, tu te fais du mal pour rien..." dit-il en souriant " ça veut dire que tu es une cruche sans vouloir te vexé».

Emma "Le mal est fait, juste fermez-là et allons-y" . Tout le monde se mit à rire et à suivre Zelena.

Killian " Tu sais au moins ou on va ?" .

Zelena « Oui. Le reste des Mills est au Pub. On avait pas prévu de finir aussi tôt. Du coup notre chauffeur n'est pas encore là » .

Killian « Un chauffeur waouh ».

Sean « Tu l'as dit mec » .

Ils arrivèrent devant le pub ou une foule s'était réuni autour d'une table. Trois jeunes filles étaient assises. Les personnes alentours n'arrêtaient pas de les fixer. Les cinq amis et Zelena eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin. Quand ils parvinrent devant la table ils étaient essoufflés. Tous retinrent leur respiration.

-« Gina ! Je nous ai trouvé des guides, ils suivent les mêmes cours que nous, alors là il y a robin, Killian, Sean, Eva tu sais la fille dont je t'ai parlé hier et euh…Emma Swan… la fille qui à versé une larme après que tu lui aies adressé la parole. Il croire que tu as un charme fou petite sœur. Les drames te suivent partout».

« Hey ! » s'exclamèrent Ruby et Tink en chœurs. L'idée c'était de faire comme si elles n'avaient pas entendus la dernière remarque de Zelena. Regina se retourna puis hocha la tête doucement avant de fixer Emma. La voilà cette sensation qui l'avait frappé une heure plutôt, Emma la reconnue tout de suite. _« Une lumière » pensait Emma._ _Faite pour être vue, dans un siècle de beauté. Une beauté ensorcelante, qui l'oppressait comme le puissant parfum de la lavande . Qui stupéfiait comme le sacrifice abominable d'un enfant. Sa beauté ajoutait à ce pub des allures majestueuses d'une mort funeste. Étouffante comme-ci ce lieu avait été le témoin d'actes atroces._

Emma ne la vit pas s'approcher d'elle. Regina la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle ne résista pas, elle sentit ces lèvres fondre dans celles de sa partenaire, elle avait le gout de la pomme. Elle tenta d'approfondir le baiser quand celui-ci se rompit soudainement.

Regina "C'est pour t'avoir fait pleuré" . Emma vit un rire apparaître sur le visage de Regina et sans réfléchir une joue claqua. Elle se rendit après coup de son acte. Elle avait giflé Regina. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour émettre un son et se tût, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle ne put rien dire, aucun mot n'arrivait à franchir le pas de ses lèvres. Regina la fixa un moment et retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Ruby. Un étrange malaise s'installa. Puis Zelena fit signe aux autres de s'asseoir.

Zelena « Gina tu devrais arrêter de t'amuser avec les gens comme ça t'arrange. Ce ne sont pas des choses. Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux » . Zelena fronça les sourcils et la fixa du regard en insistant sur ces dernières paroles.

Regina « Ne t'en fait pas Greenie, cela ne se reproduira plus ».

Zelena « Bien et si on commandait. Tout cela m'a donné faim. » dit Robin.

-« Je vous présente mes excuses Miss Swan je n'avais pas l'intention de vous froisser ».

Tout le monde se mit à rire, devant le langage châtié utilisé par Regina.

Emma sourit et dit « Je m'excuse moi aussi »

Regina fronça les sourcils et rétorqua d'un ton moqueur

Regina « Miss Swan, on ne peut s'excuser soi-même votre formulation est incorrect. Par conséquent je n'accepte pas vos excuses . s'ajoute le fait que vous êtes la première personne à avoir levé la main sur moi. J'espère que vous savez que ce que vous venez de faire est très mal ». Elle vit l'air incrédule que Emma portait sur son visage puis continua en disant:

Regina « je plaisante miss Swan, ne le prenez pas mal ». Ruby se tourna vers Regina, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cette dernière se montrait aussi gentil avec la jeune blonde. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes.

Regina se leva gracieusement elle portait une robe noir qui épousait magnifiquement les formes de son corps. Elle voulut s'en aller et Zelena la retint par le bras. Elle lui adressa son regard de chien battu. Regina ne voulant pas faire une scène finit tout simplement par se rasseoir.

Tink « Alors comme ça vous comptez nous faire visiter la ville ? je crois qu'on a à peu près deux bonnes heures devant nous. Ça suffira ou dois-je appeler le chauffeur pour lui demander de passer nous chercher un peu plus tard ? » Demanda Tink.

Gzzz cette histoire de chauffeur pensa Emma quelque peu irritée.

Sean « Je pense que ça suffira ». Sean arrivait avec des boissons fraîches dans les mains. Il les posa devant ces quatre amis et posa un autre verre devant Zelena. Puis continua en disant « mais si tu veux Tink je peux te faire visiter si ça ne te dérange pas ? Je peux t'appeler Tink n'est-ce pas ? ».

Tink sourit répondit:

Tink « pas de soucis Sean, cela ne me dérange pas ».

Quelques minutes plus tard Tink et Sean se dirigèrent vers la sortie du Pub et cette dernière donna rendez-vous à ces trois autres sœurs aux mêmes endroits dans deux heures ».

Emma « alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez visitez? ». La question était directement posé à Regina . La belle belle brune le savait. Emma avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Regina voulut répondre mais elle fût interrompu par Robin.

Robin « je peux vous servir de guide Regina. Est-ce qu'il y a des endroits en particulier que vous aimeriez visiter ? ».

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, elle grimaça _« ça fait un mal de chien » pensa-t-elle._ Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus direct et plus entreprenante. Elle fulminait de l'intérieur. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir cela, mais oui, si elle devait l'avouer, elle le ferait oui elle était jalouse. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en face de cette brune elle perdait complètement ses moyens. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et resta là assise regardant la belle brune l'échapper. Robin lui tendit son bras droit, qu'elle voulut saisir au début, mais Ruby repoussa le bras de Robin et s'accrocha au bras gauche de Regina. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue gauche de cette dernière et la fixa tendrement pendant quelques instants. Regina finit par sortir du pub aux bras de Ruby suivit de Robin derrière. Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle les fixa et les vit disparaître à leur tour, puis elle retourna son attention sur les membres restants.

Zelena « Bon et bien il ne reste plus que nous… », dit Zelena en souriant « on devrait y aller ? » elle suivit Emma qui était passée devant elle, suivit de Eva et Killian.

TBC...

* * *

><p>Voila pour ce chapitre n'oublier pas de mettre vos avis s'il vous plait que ce soit positif ou négatif, c'est toujours bien d'avoir un avis merci.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alors voilà, dans ce chapitre on en apprend un peu plus sur la famille Mills, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau

personnage que vous connaissez tous sous le nom de Cora bien sûr. Euh je n'ai pas envie de presser

Les choses ni d'aller trop vite je vais essayer de faire en sorte que des liens très forts se créent

Entre Régina et Emma avant de faire évoluer leur relation, même si vous devez déjà vous doutez de certaine

Choses. ET pour Ticoy oui c'est vrai que Zelena est rousse mais je n'avais pas du tous envie de tous prendre de la série donc voilà.

Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture et enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>

Eva " tu sais, je la trouve très sympa Zelena et elle est très attirante. je ne pensais pas la revoir ici. Je crois que ça doit être un coup du destin, ou quelque chose du genre. Tu sais quand tu rencontres quelqu'un pour la première fois et que tu as l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Em?...Em?"

elle hésita un moment. Voyant que sa sœur était complètement plongé dans ses pensées elle continua en disant

Eva «je crois d'ailleurs que tu lui plais". Avec quelques mots seulement elle avait réussi à canaliser sa sœur. Elle avait réussi à attirer son attention.

Emma se retourna et fit face à sœur, l'air un peu confuse et dit:

Emma " qui Regina? Euh...Hm...non je ne crois pas non. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre et je ne suis pas son genre alors... tu vois...non" .

Eva " sœurette je n'ai pas envie de t'effrayer mais depuis ce matin tu es vraiment dans une autre dimension. Je te parlais de Zelena, tu sais, la sœur de Regina. Sans vouloir te vexé , je pense que tu n'es pas du tous son genre à Regina. Elle entretient un relation plus qu'étrange avec Ruby".

Emma écarquilla les yeux et lui dit" quoi mais non, elles sont sœurs, tu divagues. Et puis qu'en est-il de toi et Zelena?".

Eva" Alors déjà si ce n'est pas Zelena ce sera Tink. Ensuite je te rappelle qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment sœur. N'oublie pas que Tinkerbell et Ruby ont été adoptées par la famille Mills. En même temps je comprends attend tu les a vu ensemble. Ruby et Regina, ont une relation fusionnelle qui va au-delà d'un amour entre sœur. Elles vont bien ensemble tu en penses quoi toi ? "

Emma arqua un sourcil. Le monde était en danger avec sa sœur lâcher en pleine nature.

Emma" Tant qu'à faire tu veux te faire les deux ? je comprends. je ne sais pas , c'est vrai qu'elles vont bien ensemble, mais je pense que quelqu'un d'autre lui conviendrait mieux... tu vois ?».

Eva" à qui tu penses? Robin? C'est vrai qu'il a l'air de l'apprécier je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, depuis Marianne, tu sais. "

Emma «Oui, bien sûr je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je ne sais pas tu vas trouver ça étrange, mais...Euh...laisse tomber c'est pas grave".

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les filles crurent au début qu'il s'agissait de celle de leur mère. Mais non . il s'agissait de celles de leur père David. Il arriva sur le pas de la porte toqua une fois. Il attendit que l'une de ses filles lui fasse signe pour qu'il entre. Il avait l'air fatigué. Des poches s'étaient creusées sous ses paupières donnant l'impression, que cela faisaient un moment qu'elles y avaient trouvées refuge.

Emma et Eva lui adressèrent un sourire et il s'avança. Il leur fit signe et ces dernières se précipitèrent dans ses bras. Il leur sourit et leur demanda comment cette journée c'était passée. Elles avaient tout raconté à leur père, mais avait omis de lui raconter, le baiser furtif entre Regina et Emma. David pouvait devenir très violent quand il était question de ses filles. Ils étaient très protecteur.

David" Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous laisse. je suis vraiment épuisé les filles. Bonnes nuit, mes chéries".

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté de la ville arrivée des Mills chez elles.<p>

* * *

><p>Zelena sortit de la voiture et vint s'accrocher au bras de Regina. Celle-ci la toisa du regard et tenta de dégager son bras. L'effort fut fait en vain, elle n'y parvint pas. Elle tourna tout simplement sa tête vers sa sœur et dit «On est à la maison greenie tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant".<p>

Zelena" oh mais, très chère petite sœur je ne fais pas semblant. Contrairement à toi, je ne passe pas mon temps à...". Elle se figea brusquement, "Bonsoir Mère».

Cora Mills apparut devant les quatre jeunes filles et d'un revers de la main elle changea, les vêtements de ses filles. Elle ne dit rien et leur fit signe, qu'elle pouvait rentrer dans la demeure. Elle s'arrêta cependant, empêchant Regina de rentrer dans la demeure.

Cora" Gina, chérie, vient me voir, on doit parler". Regina Opina de la tête et suivit sa mère en silence. Zelena fronça les sourcils visiblement agacé encore un fois. A cause de l'attention particulière de sa mère pour sa petite sœur. Regina ferma la porte du bureau derrière elle et sa joue claque encore une fois, cette fois-ci , la gifle venait de sa mère, elle ne sut pas quoi dire et fixa tout simplement sa mère. Regina sentit son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine, il fallait aussi que sa mère s'y mette. Non seulement le jeune blonde n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle et cette dernière ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressé par elle. Il fallait aussi en plus que sa mère la tourmente.

Cora" Gina chérie, je suis désolée, mais j'ai pu remarquer, que tu ne l'as pas encore retrouvé?"

Regina" Quelle perspicacité Mère, oui en effet je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvée". Il s'agissait là bien sûr d'un mensonge dont sa mère ne pouvait pas se douter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire : qu'elle avait retrouvé Emma. sa mère lui arracherait certainement le cœur. Si on adjoint le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, même pas de Regina. Quel intérêt d'en parler avec sa mère. Emma ne représente une menace pour personne. Mais elle représentait une menace pour Regina, elle se souvenait de cette nuit passée ensemble. De qu'elle avait éprouvé. Elle se rappela soudainement comment son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Quand, Emma lui dit qu'elle ne se souvenait plus d'elle.

_Mère avait raison_ se dit-elle, l'amour rend faible. Elle leva ses yeux vers sa mère Cora et lui dit:

Regina " Je vous laisse gagner cette partie mère. Mais je vous assure, que la prochaine fois vous vous garderez de lever la main sur moi". Les yeux de Regina brillèrent et la couleur noisette de ses yeux s'évaporèrent au profit d'un d'un violet écarlate. Cora se figea, Zelena, Ruby et Tink apparurent aux côtés de Cora. Tink s'approcha de Regina et lui aveugla les yeux à l'aide d'une poussière bleuâtre. Il ne se passait rien Regina se rapprocha dangereusement de Tink et tenta de la saisir par le cou. Mais elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Tous se mirent à respirer de nouveau. Zelena se tourna alors vers sa mère Cora et lui dit" que lui avez vous dit pour qu'elles deviennent comme ça? Cela fait près d'une semaine, qu'elle va bien...". Elle déglutit car elle craignait malgré tout sa mère. Mais elle rajouta néanmoins

Zelena "aujourd'hui elle aurait pu se retrouver dans cet état à de nombreuses reprises. Mais elle a réussit à garder son calme, je vous en prie mère laisser lui un peu de répit..." un silence s'installa, puis Zelena s'agenouilla et souleva sa sœur elle sortit et se tourna une dernière fois vers sa mère avant d'ajouter

"Elle le retrouvera".

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard.<p>

* * *

><p>Regina se retrouva dans sa chambre une heure plus tard. Elle sentit son cœur se serré, des larmes menaçaient de tomber. <em>Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours elle qui souffre<em> ? se demandait-elle. Elle avait retrouvé Emma oui, mais dans quel état ? Elle aurait souhaité ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Cette dernière l'avait complètement oublié. Elle avait oublié la magnifique nuit qu'elles avaient passées ensemble quelques semaines auparavant. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle l'ait oublié ? Comment était-ce même possible ? Elle était si magnifique, l'idée même que le jolie brune puisse aimer, ou appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, non. C'était impossible. Elle ne l'accepterait pas. Cela la rendrait folle de jalousie. Que n'aurait-elle pas fait pour elle ? Mais comment lui dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de lui avoir oublié. Mais elle avait juste envie de la voir. Revoir la blonde encore une fois. Elle se dirigea alors vers son miroir et passa, sa main devant, la surface et l'objet s'embruma. Elle vit une jolie blonde endormie. Regina rassurée de la savoir endormie disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée noir.

Elle fit irruption dans la chambre de la jeune blonde et celle-ci l'aperçut du bout des yeux. Regina fut frapper par le corps qui se présentait devant ses yeux. A la fois ensorcelant et éthéré. La vue du corps de la jeune blonde sans vie, exaltait en elle des fringales insoupçonnée. Elle aurait voulu la taquiner un peu se dit-elle. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle resta la debout à admiré ce corps . Corps qui s'était déjà abandonné à elle quelques semaines plus tôt. Le tissu des vêtements de la jeune blonde, enveloppait son corps d'un nuage blanc, transpercé de part et d'autre par la lumière, qui convergeait vers elle. On n'apercevait pas sa peau, mais on devinait, un corps libre et blanc, parfumé, souple dans ses mouvements, mais cependant lourd. Un mouvement convulsif venant du corps inerte encore il y a quelques secondes, retira Regina de sa rêverie. Elle s'approcha alors du lit et s'installa confortablement, puis rapprochant délicatement ses lèvres de celle d'Emma, elle finit par sceller les siennes avec celle de la jeune blonde. Elle murmura ensuite à son oreille :« pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? ».

Elle ouvrit les yeux, quand elle vit deux yeux verts la fixant et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir...

* * *

><p>Voila un autre chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez, le prochain chapitre que je publierai bientôt. voila je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre : 3

Alors voilà nouveau chapitre, merci pour les reviews, je suis contente très contente ça me fait vraiment plaisir surtout qu'il s'agit de ma toute première FF et donc ça me fait vraiment plaisir que le début de cette FF vous plaise et j'espère que la suite vous plaire tout autant. Par contre attention quand même, je tiens à préciser que la seconde partie du chapitre est assez euh…vous verrez bien, je dirai que je note la fin du chapitre M, bon ça reste soft mais enfin ,âme sensible s'abstenir quand même. J'étais un peu inspiré pour ce chapitre j'ai écrit, un tout petit peu plus que d'habitude bref, je ne vais pas vous embêtés plus longtemps. Bonne lecture et enjoy

* * *

><p>"REGINA!", l'interpeller se tourna et elle vit Emma courir dans sa direction, celle-ci était à bout de souffle.<p>

"Ça va Emma?" demanda Regina, par politesse et par inquiétude, Emma eu du mal à articuler ses mots et dit d'une voix à peine audible " attend...uh...laisse...deux...secondes" Elle tint ses genoux qui était maintenant tous ce qui la permettait de se maintenir debout. Il eut finit par s'écrouler, si ce n'est Regina qui lui tint l'avant-bras pour la relever brutalement. Ses yeux verts vinrent se plonger dans un dédale noir et sinistre. Elle baissa les yeux, pour se donner du courage et par qu'aussi, elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, si la jeune brune la fixait d'une manière qui la troublait chaque jour encore plus.

"Euh...on a pas vraiment l'occasion de se voir toi et moi" elle s'arrêta puis reprit «j'espère que je ne te mets pas mal à l'aise, j'ose croire qu'on est amie?"

Regina digéra un instant les paroles d'Emma,_ il va pleuvoir, il faut que je m'en aille très rapidement_ se dit-elle, puis elle rétorqua " mais, on se voit tous les jours, ce matin encore on a discuté pendant une heure au pub"

"Non ce que je veux dire c'est toi et moi, seules, toutes les deux..., tu m'évites quand j'essaie de te parler, ça va te paraître bizarre, mais j'ai rêvé de toi, il y a une semaine de cela, attention , ce n'était pas quelque chose d'érotique ou quoi que ce soit, après je dis rêvé, mais ça avait tellement l'air réel" puis elle se mit à rire bêtement, Regina rougit, mais Emma ne s'en était pas aperçu.

Il revêtit son masque et dit " Emma je ne vois pas du tout ou tu veux en venir... est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me demander? "

Un silence de plomb fit la seule chose, que Regina eut pour réponse, elle se tourna et commença à marcher, quand Emma lui retint par le bras et la força à se retourner.

" Jevoulaissoirsituétaisrentrerdansmachambrepourm'embrasserilyaquelquenuitdecela" ces mots furent extraits de ces lèvres et même elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Quoi?" demanda Regina de manière incrédule, elle comprenait ce qu'Emma lui demandait, mais était quand même étonné par l'était dans lequel était la jeune fille, état qu'elle devina fortement être le résultat de quelque chose de plus profond, dont elle était la cause. Je ne la laisse indifférente se disait-elle. Puis Emma la fixa droit dans les yeux elle reprit sa respiration, ses mains maintenant sur les épaules de la jeune brune et dit cette fois de manière audible " Je voulais soir si tu étais rentrée dans ma chambre pour m'embrasser il y a quelque nuit de cela".

"Non, mais je fais souvent cet effet, aux gens", Emma vit tout de suite que pour le 'non ' il s'agissait d'un mensonge, pour le reste elle trouvait tout à fait normal que les gens fantasment sur le jeune Brune elle était la première, elle ne dit rien cependant, elle en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui cette réponse la satisferait, puis elle se souvint soudain, de l'autre raison qui l'avait poussé à courir après Regina.

"Sean organise une soirée, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde, comme, ce n'est que le début de l'année, il s'est dit que ce serait sympa, avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent...donc, toi et tes sœurs êtes les bienvenues tient voilà mon numéro, si il y a un problème tu m'appelles".

"D'accord je leur en parlerai... Hm... Merci pour l'invitation".

Aucune des deux filles n'arrivaient avant l'autre, des gouttes de pluie, se mirent à tomber, Regina sortit un parapluie de son sac, puis finit par le déployer au-dessus-de sa tête. Elle le plongea dans la main d'Emma et pose sa main sur celle de la jeune blonde afin de raffermir, l'étreinte de sa main sur l'extrémité du parapluie. Regina s'écarta, des gouttes lui frappaient maintenant le visage, ses cheveux fusionnaient avec sa peau, elle adressa un dernier sourire à Emma et finit par s'en aller.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard chez les Swan<p>

* * *

><p>Emma «ça y est j'ai invité, les Mills à la petite soirée de demain, j'ai hâte d'y être"<p>

Eva "Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, j'ai fait une petite recherche, sur eux, j'étais un peu curieuse, elles viennent

D'arriver, vivent dans un château, tu avoueras que ça parait un peu bizarre."

Emma se retourna vers sa sœur, et vit un sourire malicieux traversé ses lèvres elle arqua un sourcil et lui dit " et alors tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

Eva" non, je n'ai rien trouvé..."

Emma " Et en quoi c'est intéressant?"

Eva "Il n'y a rien sur cette famille, rien, même pas sur Facebook, tu connais mes talents, j'ai hacké les données de la police et de la mairie, mais rien, tu ne trouves pas tout cela suspect?"

Emma " Moins, que ma petite sœur, qui Hack la police et la mairie. Franchement je ne sais pas. De toute façon, plus il y a de trou, mieux c'est, ne te fait pas de soucis on arrivera à les combler après la soirée demain ».

* * *

><p>Samedi soir<p>

* * *

><p>Emma, avait décidé de ne pas mettre quelque chose de trop, chic, elle portait donc une paire de sandale compensée beige, avec un jean bleu et une chemise militaire Ougandi kaki. Elle avait opté pour tenue décontractée, elle était venue à cette soirée avec, une unique idée en tête, e apprendre plus sur Regina Mills. Cela faisait déjà une heure que tout le monde attendait la vague Mills. Emma crut qu'elles ne viendraient pas quand, elle entendit, le bruit d'un moteur ronronner devant la ville de Sean. Elle se mit à la fenêtre pour apercevoir, les filles. Elle vit Regina au volant d'une Lamborghini gallardo, sur le siège d'à côté il y avait <em>Ruby bien<em> sûr se dit-elle. Zelena elle conduisait une Audi R8, Tinkerbell était avec elle. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et lorsqu'elle vu Regina, sa mâchoire faillit littéralement s'effondrer sur le sol. Celle-ci était tout en bleu. Elle portait une paire de bottine bleu avec un jean bleu, qui lui allait parfaitement et épousait magnifiquement les formes de son corps. Emma eu l'impression qu'on avait tout simplement peint le jean sur le corps de Regina et à cette pensée elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et son cœur manqua un battement. Ses yeux parcouraient le corps de la jeune brune et montèrent avidement, vers la haut du corps elle portait un débardeur qui laissait entrevoir de manière assez dérisoire la poitrine généreuse de cette dernière. Elle était recouverte d'un blazer bleu. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux. Elle fit brutalement extraite de ses pensées, quand Zelina posa ses lèvres sur ses joues. Mais ses yeux ne s'étaient pas décrocher de leur cible. Elle les conduisit vers le salon et Emma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la forme des fesses de Regina dans ce jean réclamant toute son attention. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et finit par lever les yeux vers ses amis.

Tinkerbell avait commencé à boire avec Sean et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ce dernier enfourche sa langue, dans la bouche de cette dernière. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Robin accrocher à Regina. Ruby était collée à elle comme toujours. Elle désespérait cette soirée ne se passait pas comme elle le voulait, elle était là en train de discuter avec Zelena, Killian et Eva, alors que la personne avec qui elle voulait discuter et faire autre chose se trouvait a quelques mètres d'elle. Elle Remercia du fond du cœur Sean quand ce dernier proposa de tous se regrouper.

Sean « fiou fiou » fît il en sifflant « alors, j'aimerai qu'on fasse un petit jeu entre nous, pour mieux faire connaissance. Allez venez tous vous asseoir »

Ils s'assirent tous et formèrent un cercle. Emma se mit juste face à Regina.

Ruby « On joue à quoi ? »

Eva « Strip poker ? » dit-elle en arquant les sourcils

Killian « Non quelque chose de beaucoup plus drôle. » Dit-il en riant perfidement. « Alors voilà, chacun va écrire quelque chose sur un papier avec le nom de la personne à qui on doit poser la question, ou faire quelque chose en fonction de ce qu'il y a écrit dessus, on dépose le bout de papier dans l'urne et celui qui tire le papier doit faire ce qu'il y a écrit sur le papier »

Tous acquiescèrent Killian « ok. Alors à titre d'exemple, em et moi allons vous montrer ».

Il prit un bout papier puis écrit quelque chose, il le plia et le posa dans un verre.

« Ok Em prend le papier ».

Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit et prit le papier elle le déplia et c'était écrit, 'Embrasser' puis un prénom en bas à gauche Killian. Elle s'exécuta et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du beau brun.

Killian « voilà, vous voyez c'est simple, on peut commencer ». Tous écrivirent quelques choses dans des boutes de papiers, deux minutes après tout le monde avaient fini.

Ce fit d'abord au tour de Ruby de piocher, elle devait demander à Robin de raconter, sa première défloraison. Il fut gêner mais s'exécuta quand même. Tous se mirent à rire quand il raconta que c'était à 17 ans et jeune femme de 25 ans pour qui il devait nettoyer la piscine pendant les vacances d'été.

Sean piocha ensuite à son tour et il se figea quand il vu ce qu'il fallait faire, il devait embrasser langoureusement Zelena au point de la faire jouir d'excitation. Il s'exécuta et fit ce qui « était écrit devant les yeux abasourdi de Tinkerbell ».

Quand ce fut au Tour d'Emma de piocher, Regina utilisa sa magie très discrètement et Emma tomba nez à nez avec le bout de papier sur lequel elle avait elle-même écrit. _Un coup de chance_ se dit-elle. Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine, les autres crurent qu'elle était en train de se défiler, mais elle revint quelques secondes plus tard. Elle tenait des objets dans sa main et s'approcha dangereusement de Regina. Elle demanda à sa cette dernière d'enlever son blazer et celle-ci s'exécuta. Elle prit la main droite de la jeune dans les siennes et les ferma de manière à ce que celle-ci soit bien compacte. Elle lécha l'espace entre l'index et le pouce de la main de Regina, puis elle se mit à lécher le dos de sa main. Elle renversa un peu de sel sur la zone qu'elle avait léché quelques secondes auparavant. Elle mit dû une tranche de citron dans la bouche de Regina. Elle avait bien sûr pris soin de dépouiller le citron de sa peau. Quand ce fut fait elle, se mit à lécher la main de Regina avidement à l'endroit même où elle avait renversé le sel, puis elle se lit à remonter doucement vers l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, qui se crispât avant de laisser échapper un gémissement. Emma conclut que c'était un signal pour s'aventurer plus loin et ses lèvres finirent leurs courses dans le coup de la jeune Brune, qui ne se débattait pas et laissait faire Emma, cette dernière glissa sa main sur les lèvres de Regina. Elle prit le verre de tequila et le vida cul-sec, puis s'attaqua avidement aux lèvres de Regina, en la mordant par la même occasion la lèvre inférieur. Le morceau de citron fondit dans leur bouche, des gémissements s'échappaient des deux jeunes, femmes. Elles brisèrent enfin le baiser tentant de reprendre leur respiration, des yeux noisettes ardant de désir se posèrent sur des yeux verts brulant de désir.

Régina se leva et murmura dans l'oreille d'Emma « suit moi », Celle-ci acquiesça de la tête. Les yeux toujours fixé sur la jeune brune, elles se ruèrent vers la sortie. Et Emma monta dans la Lamborghini de la jeune femme et les voilà parti.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, s'il-vous-plait ne me jetez pas la pierre. Je vous dis à très bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, encore, merci pour les reviews. Je suis désolée, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, parce que je ne savais pas trop comment écrire certaines scènes j'ai dû le réécrire plusieurs fois avant d'être enfin satisfaite du résultat. Comme je considère que ce chapitre est un passage très important je n'avais pas envie de bâcler le travail et donc voilà, encore désolée. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la scène entre Emma et Regina, je vous prie d'être indulgent c'est la première fois. Donc à partir de ce chapitre rating M. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, comme toujours et euh… Enjoy hein

Chapitre 5 : désir violent

Tink « ok, ce n'était pas du tout bizarre »

« … »

« … »

Tink « ok, ce n'était pas du tout bizarre »

« ... »

Robin la bouche grande ouverte, tente de la refermer sans grand succès. Killian est lui aussi resté de marbre, les yeux rivés vers la porte d'entrée. Zelena , elle arbore un petit sourire narquois, l'air d'approuver ce qui vient de se passer. Eva elle était choquée. En revanche son intuition lui disait lui qu'il se tramait déjà quelque chose entre sa sœur et la jolie brune avant les événements de ce soir, elle reprit sa respiration et dirigea ses yeux vers Tink qui était assise en face d'elle. Tink l'intriguait énormément et elle n'avait pas encore trouver le moyen de se rapprocher de la belle blonde Cette soirée était justement faite pour ça.

Eva « Tink on t'a tous entendu, mais je crois qu'on est tous tellement choqué que personne, ne trouve quoi dire »

Sean « moi, je trouve que c'était chaud. Ne vous méprenez pas. je ne dis pas que l'une des deux m'intéressent. Vous devez néanmoins bien avouez quand même, que la tension 'sexuelle' entre ces deux-là était juste très palpable.

Robin « Mais, je pensais que c'était moi qui l'intéressait à Regina… ». Pauvre robin il n'avait décidément rien compris.

Zelena « Je pense que ça ne va pas durer. Ma sœur s'intéresse à quelqu'un, mais généralement cela ne dure pas longtemps . A vrai dire on est toutes comme ça».

Robin « C'est censé me rassurer ? »

Zelena « Non, mais dit toi que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Ce n'est que l'affaire d'une nuit. J'aime ma sœur, mais disons, qu'elle n'est pas le genre à éprouver des émotions pour qui que ce soit et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ».

Eva « Zelena chérie je t'aime beaucoup, mais je pense que tu t'avances un peu trop. Qui te dit que pour Emma ce n'est pas aussi le cas? D'ailleurs je pense moi au contraire, que ta sœur ressent quelque chose pour la mienne… »

Zelena haussa seulement les épaules, il était inutile de se disputer pour si peu. Elle connaissait Regina. Elle devait avouer, qu'elle aussi était intéressée par Emma. Or elle n'avait pas prévu que sa petite sœur prenne les devants . Ce qui la choquait plus c'était que Regina utilise la magie. Devant tout le monde. Elle avait pris le risque d'être démasquée tout ça pour quoi? Une nuit avec une fille quelconque. Fille qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Cela ne faisait que rendre les choses plus intéressantes.

Que serait-ce donc leur dynamique, si elle n'était pas un peu pimentée. Elle espérait tous simplement que leur mère ne l'apprenne pas. Elle espérait surtout que Regina n'éveille pas les soupçons. Regina s'était apparemment mise dans la tête qu'elle devait impressionner Emma. Seulement elle n'avait pas non plus conscience de la situation dans laquelle , elle les mettait toutes.

Killian « ok, ok, c'est bien tout ça, mais » .Il arqua un sourcil, un petit rictus apparût sur ses lèvres. «on est là pour s'amuser ».

Sean se leva brutalement et dit « je suis bien d'accord. C'est pour cela que je propose qu'on s'arrête là. De cette manière chacun fait qu'il veut …tu n'es pas d'accord Tink ? ». Eva quant à elle aurait voulu protester, mais il était déjà trop tard. Tink avait néanmoins remarqué le comportement étrange d'Eva.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, elle se leva. Elle se rapprocha de lui avant de plonger sa langue, dans la bouche de ce dernier.

Ruby « Oh, ça va s'il vous plait prenez, une chambre, au moins Regina et Emma ont eu la décence de partir au bon moment ».

Tout le monde se mit à rire, alors que Killian fronça des sourcils. Il vit le geste de Tinkerbell envers Sean. Il se dit tout simplement que c'était peut-être dû au fait que tout le monde semblait s'amuser ce soir sauf lui. Toujours la dernière roue de la carrosse.

Au même moment Regina et Emma semblait arriver à leur destination.

Regina sortit de la voiture, elle se dirigea vers Emma qui sortait de la voiture elle aussi. Elle l'agrippa par le poignet et l'embrassa fougueusement, elle entendit un halètement s'échapper de la bouche d'Emma. Elle continua son exploration et s'arrêta dans le cou de la jeune blonde et la mordilla de manière à ce que la peau d'abord immaculé de la jeune blonde, se retrouve maintenant marquer par la jeune brune et sanguinolent. Regina plaqua son corps sur celui d'Emma, la poussant contre la portière de la voiture, elle leva ses yeux noisette et ceux-ci vinrent rencontrer les verts de la blonde. Elle la fixa pendant quelques secondes et scella une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec celle d'Emma. Puis elle plongeât immédiatement vers la poitrine de cette dernière. Emma poussa un gémissement, elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions, quand elle prit conscience du lui lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle prit la tête de Regina entre ses mains et la releva rapidement, elle arqua un sourcil l'air inquisiteur. Elle prit avantage de cet instant et plaqua Regina à son tour contre la portière sur laquelle elle était adossée quelques secondes auparavant. Emma rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille et la lui mordilla avant de dire « tu veux vraiment faire ça ici ? »

Regina remarqua qu'elles étaient encore dehors, elle réitéra son action d'il y a quelques minutes. Elle serra son emprise sur le poignet d'Emma et elles se dirigèrent vers la superbe demeure qu'Emma tentait de détailler sans grand succès, elle ne parvenait pas à discerner quoi que ce soit. Elle fut conduite directement dans un chambre, qui semblait être celui de Regina se disait-elle, puis elle entendit la porte claquer et son dos rencontra une nouvelle fois un obstacle. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire cette fois elle prendrait le contrôle se disait-elle. Elle prit Regina par la taille et la et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle lui arracha son blazer et le laissa retomber par terre, les pieds de Regina heurtèrent le pied du lit et celle-ci perdit l'équilibre, mais fit rattraper de justesse par Emma.

Emma lui adressa un sourire et la poussa alors contre la lit, elle se penchant sur Regina et était maintenant face à elle sur le lit, se deux mains avaient pris possession de ceux de Regina pour que celle-ci ne puisse se dégager et elle avait posé un genou entre ses jambes. Elles restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes chacune, tentant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre, tentant de se jauger l'une l'autre. Emma, sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, son cœur martelait contre les parois de sa poitrine avec tant de force qu'elle crut littéralement que celui-ci tentait de s'échapper sa poitrine. _Comment les battements de son cœur pouvaient s'accélérer autant_ se dit-elle.

Emma : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre nous ? »

Regina « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends pas ta question »

Emma prit alors la main de Regina et la plaqua contre sa poitrine, celle-ci sentit le course affolé du cœur de la jeune brune et sourit.

Emma l'embrassa de nouveau, elle déchira tout simplement le débardeur de la brune, alors qu'elle sentit les boutons de sa chemise, voltigé dans la pièce. Emma fut éberluée, sa respiration devint lente et saccadée quand elle découvrit la peau de la jeune brune. Son corps tout entier s'emballait et une bourrasque d'effluves parfumaient et échauffaient ses sens. Elle remarquait que Regina occultait sa sulfureuse réputation à cet instant. Elle vit ces pupilles dilater dans le regard de la jeune brune. Elle avait du mal à contrôler la course effrénée de son cœur, mais elle finit par s'allonger complètement sur la jeune brune et à lui mordilla le cou. Regina fit de même et serra ses mains contre les seins d'Emma. Elle lui murmura à son cou :

Regina « Tu me rends folle », ceci fait sa langue parcouru le corps d'Emma et s'arrêta sur l'échancrure qui laissait entrevoir les seins d'Emma, qu'elle s'empressa de dévorer, puis parcourut en même temps le dos d'Emma de ses doigts et défit son soutien-gorge qui retomba sur son visage , ceci la fit perdre sa respiration.

Emma « ce que tu vois te plaît ? »

Regina, renversa Emma sur la lit hocha la tête et continua de dévorer la poitrine d'Emma. Elle finit par malaxer ses seins et suçota tendrement son téton. La respiration d'Emma s'accéléra, et Regina sentit qu'elle tenait enfin la blonde, qu'elle avait de nouveau le contrôle. Emma quant à elle ne savait plus où elle était, elle avait sombré dans la déperdition et elle sentit son corps frémir à de nombreuses reprises de façon inopiné sous les caresses, de la jeune brune. Regina continua et laissa sa langue s'aventurer dangereusement, vers le sexe d'Emma. Regina prit la culotte d'Emma entre ses dents et la glissa délicatement et cette dernière, leva les jambes pour plus de faciliter.

La jeune brune continua de malaxer ses seins avec ses mains et serra ses dents contre le clitoris d'Emma, elle se mit à lécher et à appliquer des va et vient avec sa langue, elle sentit Emma frémir de plus en plus

Emma « Re-gi…na…Mmmmh ! »

Elle sentit qu'Emma, se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'extase et elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, elle remonta ses lèvres sur celle d'Emma et, introduisit deux doigts dans son vagin et commença à réaliser des allées et venues. Emma suffoqua en dessous d'elle. Regina comprit qu'elle y était presque

« Aie…oui…Re-gina…ne t'arrête pas»

« Oui … oui…Regina »

Regina finit par introduire un dernier doigt et se dit qu'il était temps de libérer la jeune brune de son supplice. Elle continua ses va et vient continuelle et Emma tenta de crier le prénom de Regina, celle-ci étouffa son cri d'un baiser et laissa la jeune femme éreintée, retomber sur le lit. Regina la fixa allègrement et l'embrassa avant de retomber à son tour sur le lit à bout de souffle.

Regina « Alors ? »

Emma « Alors quoi ? » Regina arqua un sourcil

Regina « Tu as aimé ? »

Emma « oui c'était très bien et moi j'étais comment ? »

Regina « Oh, pas mal » Emma, la regarda, d'un air incrédule. Elle éclata de rire et finit par dire

« Je plaisante, Emma tu étais très bien ».

Emma finit par détailler la jeune brune qui était devenue pour elle depuis quelques jours seulement, le foyer du vice et de la concupiscence. Elle finit par reposer sa tête sous le creux du cou de Regina. Elles s'endormirent toutes les deux, sur le son de leur respiration en synchronisation.

Le lendemain matin

Emma fut la première à se réveiller. Ses yeux mettaient longtemps à déserter le visage sculptural, sur lequel ils avaient trouvées refuges. Rien ne lui fascinait plus que, ce visage qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres du sien ou le mouvement quelque peu hautain de sa lèvre supérieur et la cicatrice qui l'habitait. Son visage était le plus beau qu'il lui est jamais été donné de voir et son corps faisait crépité en elle en feu, qu'elle-même était incapable de d'éteindre. Elle se pencha et embrassa la brune, quand elle ouvrit, les yeux elle remarqua, qu'elle était dans son lit.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, elle était avec Regina et la minute d'après dans sa propre chambre. Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit et laissa échapper un soupir avant de se rendormir.

Dun Dun Dun.


	6. Chapter 6

Alors voilà la suite du chapitre précédent. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, alors dans ce chapitre on va en apprendre un peu plus, mais pas beaucoup, non plus il faut garder un peu de suspens même si le SQ est évident. Je ne pense pas publier un autre chapitre cette semaine. J'en publierai certainement la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture et Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse<p>

_Salut belle au bois dormant entendit-elle du coin de l'oreille. _Elle ouvrit graduellement les yeux et tombait nez à nez avec le visage tout sourire de sa sœur, cette dernière empestait l'alcool.

Eva « Regina est là, tu ne veux pas la faire attendre si ? » Elle entendit une bourrasque blonde se lever à toute vitesse et à courir dans tous les sens. Puis elle se mit à rire.

Emma « Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Elle est vraiment là ? »

Eva « Em Tu devrais voir ta tête, je t'assure que c'est à mourir de rire, Hahaha», puis elle continuait à rire devant sa sœur effarouché.

Emma « Oh tu peux mourir, mais ce ne sera certainement pas de rire, ce n'est pas drôle, elle est en colère contre moi, je ne comprends pas, je lui ai pourtant expliqué ce qui s'est passée, mais elle ne veut pas me croire ».

Eva « Sœurette, moi aussi j'ai du mal à te croire, là. Non mais sérieusement, tu lui racontes qu'après avoir fait l'amour avec elle, tu te réveilles pour l'embrasser et que tu te retrouves une seconde plus tard sur ton lit à la maison ».

Emma « Mais c'est vrai, il se passe des trucs bizarres ces temps-ci… »

Eva « dit plutôt que tu as pris la poudre d'escampette »

Emma « je l'ai vu m'embrasser, il y a trois semaines et ensuite s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée violet »

Eva « Dit moi Em, tu prends des trucs dernièrement, je ne dirais rien aux parents, d'ailleurs tes pupilles ont l'air dilaté, tu te drogues ou quelque chose du genre? Ça expliquerait tout ce que tu vois en ce moment, enfin moi je dis que tu ferais mieux de t'excuser auprès de Regina ».

Emma « j'essaie, elle ne répond pas à mes messages, elle ne veut pas me parler, elle fait tout pour m'éviter, hier on était au pub elle ne me regardait même pas, enfin si mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne me voyait pas vraiment ».

Eva « Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Zelena de te donner un coup de main ? C'est sa sœur, elle doit certainement pourvoir t'aider et je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravi de le faire ».

Emma « s'il te plaît j'ai assez de problème comme ça le but ce n'est pas d'en avoir plus, mais de pouvoir me faire pardonner de Regina, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que je m'intéresse à Zelena ».

Eva « Ah oui d'accord, mais ça na te dérangerait pas que Regina pense que tu t'intéresses à elle… je vois ».

« … »

Eva « tu la trouves comment physiquement ? »

Emma « Bah…Euh…je ne sais pas… je… dirai… correct », Eva écarquilla les yeux.

Eva « Correct ? Non Emma toi et moi sommes correct, si tu veux plus que correct mais Regina n'est pas correct elle est canon, même moi je le trouve attirante, alors toi tu dois être toute chose devant elle ».

Emma « oui, si tu veux elle est canon, mais ça n'empêche qu'il faut que je trouves un moyen, de me faire pardonner ».

« Ok, on verra demain, là je suis épuisée, tu es restée dehors toute la soirée ? »

Eva « Ouais, d'ailleurs Régina était là, Robin était accrocher à elle, il croit qu'il a toute ses chances, 'maintenant que Regina semble être passé à autre chose', je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il a dit ».

* * *

><p>Dans la demeure Mills<p>

* * *

><p>Regina écoutait et observait avec attention ce qui se déroulait entre les sœurs Swan.<p>

Tinkerbell « Regina tu devrais perdre cette habitude d'espionner les gens ». Regina sursauta et posa une main sur sa poitrine, comme pour calmer son cœur et le permettre de reprendre des battements réguliers, elle tiqua du coin de la lèvre et se retourna en arquant un sourcil.

Regina « Et toi Tink tu devrais arrêter de te faufiler derrière les gens c'est une mauvaise habitude ».

Tinkerbell « Oui, bien sûr… tu sais si tu l'aimes tant que ça pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? »

Regina « sérieusement Tinkerbell ? Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Ce n'est pas aussi facile … »

Tinkerbell « Regina tu as peut-être réussi à tromper notre mère, mais je sais très bien que c'est Emma qui a ton cœur, tu n'aurais jamais dû commencer la cérémonie sans nous, tu aurais dû attendre ». Regina grogna et ricana

Regina « Bien sûr, et puis quoi encore, tu veux que j'épouse Léopold ? C'est tous ce que mère veux, elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé m'unir à Emma et si je lui dit que j'ai retrouvé mon cœur elle voudra précipiter la cérémonie, là au moins j'ai encore du temps ».

Eva « Il ne te reste plus que trois moi. Et tu comptes faire quoi dit moi hein ? Parce que mère ne lâchera pas l'affaire, et tu deviens incontrôlable, tu devrais le savoir, mère a fait appel au Dark One Pour te soumettre, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus contenir ta magie »

Regina s'installa sur le fauteuil et croisa les jambes, son coude sur sa jambe, elle laissa son menton retomber délicatement dans sa main. Tinkerbell leva les yeux sur elle, et l'observa en silence. C'était une reine qu'elle avait en face d'elle, elle était belle et à la fois gracieuse, certes elle avait perdu de sa bonté depuis quelque temps, mais c'était Regina. _Regina _se dit-elle voilà bien un prénom qui lui destinait à de grande choses, pour une personne qui n'aspire à rien d'autre qu'à la liberté et à l'amour, l'unique, le vrai, celui qu'on ne rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Peut-être l'avait-elle rencontré dans la personne d'Emma Swan mais le savait-elle ? Peut-être puisqu'en une nuit elle avait tout risqué pour cette jeune blonde. Elle avait bravé tous les dangers pour Emma Swan et elle le faisait encore et s'était opposer à la volonté de sa mère pour la première fois dans toute sa vie, et Tinkerbell était prêt à parier et Regina le ferait encore dans les mois à venir.

Tinkerbell « Ok, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, dit moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et je le ferai ». Regina releva la tête son regard d'abord dur finit par s'adoucir.

Regina « D'accord, mais tu ne peux en parler à personne d'autre »

Tinkerbell «Ok »

Regina « je vais faire mes valises, je vais aller dans notre seconde demeure et je veux que tu restes ici, tu diras à mère que je reviendrai quand avant la date péremptoire, je dois vérifier quelque chose, quelqu'un est au courant que c'est Emma qui a mon cœur, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a perdu ses souvenirs la première fois qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble et il y a deux semaines elle s'est tout simplement évaporée, le lendemain matin » .

Tinkerbell « Ah alors, elle ne mentait pas ? »

Regina « Non »

Tinkerbell « mais alors pourquoi la faire culpabiliser ? Tu es vraiment le mal incarner Regina Mills »

Regina « S'il-te-plait Tink, je vois clair dans ton jeux, tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à Sean, mais en fait tu n'as d'yeux que pour Killian »

Tinkerbell « Hey, une jeune fille a des besoins à satisfaire »

Regina « Oh épargne moi les détails »

Tinkerbell sortit de la chambre de Regina et cette dernière s'empressa de ranger ces affaires, elle n'avait certainement pas envie que sa mère la trouve ici, cette dernière lui empêcherait de partir et lui convaincrait certainement de rester dans la demeure familiale. Elle entendit son téléphone vibrer et regarda son écran trente messages d'Emma Swan non lus et cinquante-cinq appels manqués. Elle finit de ranger son sac et soupira avant de disparaitre dans un écran de fumée violet.

* * *

><p>Lundi Matin à l'université de Boston<p>

* * *

><p>Emma et Eva arrivèrent au lycée comme à leur habitude. Elles virent au même moment la voiture des Mills se garer, Ruby sortit de la voiture, suivit de zelena et Tinkerbell. Emma allongea son coup, cherchant frénétiquement Regina. Tinkerbell vint s'accrocher à son bras et lui dit « Tu cherches Regina ? ».<p>

Emma acquiesça en hochant de la tête. Elle vit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Tinkerbell.

Ruby « Elle a déménagé, elle habite dans la maison dans laquelle tu t'es miraculeusement évaporé tu sais, dommage que tu ne saches pas ou ça se trouve ».

Emma « Tu as un problème Ruby ? » , Emma la toisa du regard.

Ruby « Moi non, mais Regina si, laisse tomber Emma, elle ne veut plus te voir… »

Au même moment elles entendirent le bruit familier du moteur de la Lamborghini gallardo de Regina. Ruby accourut directement et se jeta dans ses bras quand elle sortit, avant de l'embrasser, devant tout le monde. Regina sourit tout simplement et caressa, les joues de Ruby, puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui dit ce pendant de ne plus le faire, mais elle remarquait que Ruby ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux étaient attirés par autre chose. Elle suivit alors son regard et vit ses deux autres sœurs en compagnie d'Emma et Eva. Elle se rapprocha et les salua.

Regina « Miss Swan, vous devriez arrêtez de me harceler, je vais être obligé d'acheter un nouveau téléphone, si ça continue », Emma fronça des sourcils, elle n'aimait pas l'air condescendant que Regina prenait avec elle et elle n'aimait certainement pas la proximité qu'affichait Regina et Ruby à la vue de tout le monde et même si elle le faisait en secret cette idée la déplairait quand même.

Emma « Ah, je vois on est revenue au Miss Swan et au vouvoiement maintenant, mais pourtant, la dernière fois quand tu m'as mises dans ton lit ce n'est pas ce que tu disais…». Ça la rendait dingue que Regina, celle qui il y a quelques jours auparavant représentait tout pour et pour qui elle représentait tout ce comportait de cette manière.

Tinkerbell « Waouhhhhhhhh »

Zelena « Gina, petite sœur, je ne te savais pas comme ça »

Regina « Tink ! »

Tinkerbell « Hey quoi ? »

Regina ne dit rien, elle tourna les talons et laissa le groupe de fille qui n'avait toujours pas arrêter de rire. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de classe et s'assit à la place qui lui était destiné depuis la rentrée. Elle entendit la cloche retentir et le groupe de fille entra dans la salle suivit des garçons. Robin lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle en lui en lui souriant.

Emma prit place derrière comme à son habitude à côte de sa sœur Eva, puis elle fusilla Regina du Regard, durant toute la durée du cours. Regina sentit malgré elle, les ondes négatives que lui envoyaient Emma, elle voulut se retourner à plusieurs reprises, mais elle comprit qu'il serait plus sage de ne rien faire.

La cloche finit par sonner midi et tout le monde se leva. Tinkerbell se précipita vers Regina. Emma elle se mordit la lèvre elle avait encore raté sa chance se disait-elle. Elle vit Tinkerbell lui faire un signe de la main et sans réfléchir elle agrippa le poignet de sœur et lui dit « toi, tu viens avec moi », et sans un mot de plus elle la traina de force avec elle.

Emma « Tink »

Tinkerbell « Je vais passer, l'après-midi chez Regina vous venez avec nous ? »

Eva « OUI…Euh…oui…on vous suit avec notre voiture ».

* * *

><p>Une trentaine de minute plus-tard chez Regina<p>

* * *

><p>Emma « Euh, ce n'est pas ici ou tu m'as emmenée, la dernière fois »<p>

Regina « On a plein de demeure et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que notre mère sache ou je suis »

Eva « Vous êtes si riche que ça ? »

Tinkerbell « Notre famille est très ancienne et très riche, alors on possède beaucoup de demeure »

Regina « mais comme notre famille est très ancienne, les coutumes restent, même si les temps changent »

Emma « Ah bon ? »

Tinkerbell « figure toi que ma sœur va se marier »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Quelle sœur se demanda Emma, son regard passa de Regina à Tinkerbell et de Tinkerbell à Regina. Tink remarqua le malaise et éclata de rire.

Tink « je plaisante ».

Emma savait qu'elle mentait, elle fixa Regina et elle remarquait son malaise. Mais elle ne put rien dire. Qu'allait-elle lui dire de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme-ci elle s'était promis quelque chose. De toute façon il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation avec cette dernière.

Eva « Vous savez pour le projet de science politique, on peut se mettre ensemble se sera plus facile » .

Tinkerbell « D'accord, de toute façon avec Regina je suis déjà assurée d'avoir une très bonne note »

Regina « Mais, savoir Miss Swan dans notre groupe ne me rassure pas »

Emma « Ouais, bien sûr, tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi pédante ? ».

« … »

« … »

« … »

Emma « Oui je sais qu'il s'agit d'un très grand mot pour moi et je sais que vous l'avez toutes pensez alors pas la peine de nier ».

Toutes éclatèrent de rire.

Eva « contente toi du minimum Emma on ne te demande pas plus ». Cette dernière grimaça tout simplement.

Regina « Je vais chercher des boissons, je reviens ».

Les filles discutaient dans le salon, voyant que Regina n'arrivait toujours pas, Emma la suivit dans la cuisine.

Regina « Miss Swan, ce n'était pas la peine, je me débrouille très bien sans vous… ». Emma déglutit difficilement, elle se rapprocha de Regina et plaqua son corps contre le sien.

Emma « encore Miss Swan Hein? ».

"…"

Regina "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Emma « je ne te comprends, à chaque fois tu m'attires vers toi et après tu me repousses, ça t'amuse ? Tu te dis qu'avant de te marier ça serait d'en profiter un peu ? »

Regina « Quoi, mais non ».

Emma « Oh ne me ment pas s'il-te-plait, tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est de toi qu'elle parlait Tink ?»

Regina « c'était une blague »

Emma « Non, ce n'était pas une blague et tu le sais alors répond tu t'amuses avec moi, c'est ça ? »

Régina « Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre en colère après moi je te signale que c'est toi qui est parti… » Elle ne put finir ses mots

Emma « Oui et je me suis excusée, je ne comprends même plus ce qui m'arrive, j'ai essayé de t'expliquer, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas ». Elle finit par éclater en sanglot.

Regina « Em-ma »

Emma la poussa contre le mur et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Regina. Le baiser était plus violent mais aussi plus passionné, plein de tristesse, mais aussi d'attente et d'espoir. Emma ne s'arrêta pas e elle s'aventura dans le cou de la jeune brune qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Emma la fixa et prit la main la main de Regina qu'elle posa sur son cœur.

Emma « Tu sens mon cœur qui s'affole, c'est pour toi qu'il bat, j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant être dans le monde ce que tu avais de plus chère. Nous avons chez toi séjourné et ton corps j'ai habité. J'ai découvert dans ton sein le plaisir tant recherché. Souviens-toi seulement que de mon cœur tu es la gardienne, et que ton corps, la clef qui ouvre la porte de fatales désir, ne s'ouvre qu'a moi. »

Regina ne trouvait rien à dire elle était stupéfaite parce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Emma « Tu me rends folle et je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, je suis amoureuse de toi » affirma-t-elle « Et je ne vais nulle part, alors tu ferais mieux de te préparer Regina Mills ».

Avec ça elle se retourna et retourna dans le salon, laissant une Regina sans voix.

Bon voila pour cette semaine, laisser des reviews s'il-vous-plait merci.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, n'oubliez pas de laissée des reviews à la fin s'il vous plait c'est toujours bon de savoir si vous êtes satisfaits ou pas, si il y a quelque chose qui vous déplait ou au contraire autre chose qui vous plait. Ça fait longtemps je sais encore désolée. Si vous trouvez des fautes grossières ou quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. Merci Bonne lecture. _

_Chapitre 6 :_

_Emma « Tu sens mon cœur qui s'affole, c'est pour toi qu'il bat, j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant être dans le monde ce que tu avais de plus chère. Nous avons chez toi séjourné et ton corps j'ai habité. J'ai découvert dans ton sein le plaisir tant recherché. Souviens-toi seulement que de mon cœur tu es la gardienne, et que ton corps, la clef qui ouvre la porte de fatales désir, ne s'ouvre qu'a moi. »_

_Regina ne trouvait rien à dire elle était stupéfaite parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. _

_Emma « Tu me rends folle et je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, je suis amoureuse de toi » affirma-t-elle « Et je ne vais nulle part, alors tu ferais mieux de te préparer Regina Mills ». _

_Avec ça elle se retourna et retourna dans le salon, laissant une Regina sans voix. _

Deux semaines plus tard

Tink « Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ? »

Regina « Pour te dire la vérité je ne sais pas vraiment… le rituel mis à part, je n'arrive pas à expliquer son oubli, ni même sa téléportation »

Tink « Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle s'est téléporté ? Je croyais que tu étais endormie? »

Regina « Non, je me suis réveillée avant elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se rende compte que je la scrutais durant son sommeil, alors j'ai fait semblant de dormir quand je l'ai entendu se réveillé »

Tink arqua un sourcil, puis se mit à éclater de rire, elle observa Regina que était silencieuse et rit encore plus fort quand elle vit cette dernière faire la moue.

Tink « Hahaha … désolée…mais tu te verrais en ce moment c'est juste à pâmer de rire…Ok…Ok, laisse-moi quelques minutes pour me reprendre »

Elle ne put retenir son rire et fut prise d'un fou rire, des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer entendre une telle révélation de la part de Regina. Regina était assez taciturne et les nombreuses rebuffades souvent manifestées contre ses sœurs, les ont mené à se fourvoyer sur son compte. Elles avaient pris cela comme le signe même d'un mal être à ne pas pourvoir exprimer des sentiments ineffables.

Tink « Hmmm… je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilité, peut-être qu'Emma a un peu de magie en elle ? Ou alors quelqu'un tente de te manipuler. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Regina « C'est exactement ce à quoi j'avais pensé, c'est pour cela que j'aimerai que tu ailles de l'autre côté et que tu vérifies qu'elle est bien, là où on l'a laissé »

Tink « Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire Regina, je doute qu'elle ait réussi à s'échapper, je ne le sens pas du tout, tu n'aurais jamais dû commencer la cérémonie, ou alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas fini les choses ? On ne serait pas dans cette situation ».

Regina « Tink fait ce que je te dis s'il-te-plaît tu es la seule à qui je peux demander ça ».

Tink « Tu me le revaudras à je te l'assure ».

Elle entendit son téléphone sonné, elle le sortit de la poche de son jean et vit que l'appel provenait d'Emma. Elle releva la tête et fit signe à Tink afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait répondre.

Emma « Regina »

Regina « Emma… »

Emma « est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ? J'aurais besoin tu m'expliques certaines choses et … Euh comme ça cela nous permettra de pouvoir être seule et apprendre à mieux se connaitre plutôt que de brûler les étapes ».

Regina prit le temps de réfléchir, elle avait perdu toute son assurance, depuis sa dernière confrontation avec Emma, elle avait réellement du mal à garder son calme_. Loin des yeux loin du cœur_, voilà un proverbe qui ne s'appliquait pas à Régina. Elle aurait voulu avoir du temps pour réfléchir, penser, savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait fait quelque chose d'insensée. Sa mère avait prévu de la marier à Léopold, un homme issu d'une famille très riche comme la sienne. Un homme qui avait connaissance de la magie. Un Homme qui faisait partie de leurs mondes. Mais elle n'avait jamais rêvé de cela. Elle voulait une vie simple. Quand elle eut enfin rencontré Emma, elle avait fini par trouver quelque chose, qu'elle ne cherchait pas forcément. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était être libre, mais cette liberté c'était avec Emma qu'elle l'avait trouvé, prisonnière de son cœur, c'est dans cet état qu'elle avait trouvé la liberté. Une chose était certaine, il lui restait très peu de temps. Il faut qu'elle fasse évoluer leur relation. Si par bonheur Emma l'aimait réellement, alors, elle n'hésiterait pas, elle lui dirait tout lui, avouerait tout une fois encore et cette fois-ci elle s'assurerait que cette dernière n'oublie rien de leur entre…

« Regina ? » La voix d'Emma la ramena dans la réalité. Elle vit Tink lui adresser un sourire qui en disait très long.

« _Oh Emma moi aussi je t'aime mouahahah_ » fit-elle de manière à ce que Regina seule puisse l'entendre

« La ferme »

« Quoi ? »

« Oh non désolée Emma c'était Tinkerbell, elle est chez moi et se fou de moi ouvertement »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Rien de très important … Hmmm… quoi qu'il en soit tu peux passer plus tard si tu veux, mais j'aimerai aussi qu'on ait une discussion ».

Cela faisait déjà bien vingt minutes qu'Emma était devant le pas de la porte de la maison de Regina. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de sonner. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, c'est juste qu'elle avait peur, vu ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle s'était mise à penser que Regina la détesterait si elle savait ce qu'Emma devait lui annoncer. Elle était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir, tout ce qu'elle vit c'était que Regina était maintenant face à elle. Elle manqua de tomber.

Regina « Emma tu…tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais je tenais à m'excuser, ces dernières semaines je ne cherchais pas du tout à t'évit… »

Emma « Oh, non ce n'est pas grave ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas à cause de ça »

Regina « Mais alors pourquoi es-tu dans un était pareil ? »

Emma « je peux entrer ? »

Regina « Oh, mais où sont mes manières ? Bien sûr que tu peux Emma », cette dernière ne se fit pas prier, elle entra alla se caler dans le canapé deux place dans le salon.

Regina « Ne te gêne pas fait donc comme chez toi », Regina détestait les gens sans manière, non pas sans manière mais plutôt sans aucune considération, mais peut-être que cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'Emma était de moins en moins gêné quand elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. Ce devait donc être une bonne chose ?

Elle prit place à côté d'Emma et attendait que cette dernière daigne enfin reprendre la parole et lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

Regina « Emma est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? », voyant qu'Emma n'allait pas lui répondre, elle laissa sa main s'aventurer vers le menton de la blonde, le saisit, puis fit un léger mouvement de manière à ce qu'Emma lui fasse face. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent rapidement et l'atmosphère autour d'elles s'intensifia. La tension était palpable, Regina tentait de lire dans les yeux de la blonde, elle y voyait de l'insécurité, et quelque chose qui la frappa, l'amour. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé de cette manière. Ce qu'Emma ressentait pour elle était si fort, qu'elle eut peur. Emma rapprocha dangereusement ses lèvres de celle de Regina, elle allait l'embrasser quand Regina la retint par les épaules.

Regina « Emma, tu me fais peur, j'ai besoin que tu me parles ». Elle entendit la brune pousser un long soupir.

Emma « Je… euh…tu… vois », Emma n'arrivait pas à organiser ces pensées tout ce qu'elle c'était Regina. Et là maintenant tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des images de tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire à Regina. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que Regina n'ait pas remarqué que la blonde brulait de désir pour elle.

Regina « Oui… ? » Regina se sourit pernicieusement.

Emma « Mes parents sont contre notre relation »

Regina « Quoi ? »

Emma « Mes parents sont contre notre relation ? »

Regina « C'est pour cela que tu ressembles çà quelqu'un qui a vu son chien se faire écraser ? », elle n'en revenait pas. Emma avait l'air d'avoir énormément pleurer. Tout cela parce que ses parents n'approuvaient pas ?

Emma « Je leur ai dit que je voyais quelqu'un, mon père voulait savoir qui c'était alors je lui dit comment tu t'appelais et tout ça… tu vois, et il a pété un câble, je l'ai jamais vue comme ça, je suis pas débile je sais que c'est… idiot de réagir de la sorte, mais je croyais qu'ils étaient… je sais…pas…différents ? Je pensais qu'ils m'accepteraient comme je suis ». Regina fronça les sourcils.

Regina « Comme tu es ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Emma « Euh que je suis attirée par la gente féminine, je suis lesbienne ? Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques jours pendant que tu t'escrimais à m'éviter ».

Regina « Alors ce n'est pas moi qui t'intéresse, mais toutes les femmes ? »

Emma « Quoi ? Non… Non…Non Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu m'as fait réaliser que j'avais un penchant plus prononcé pour les femmes et puis tu peux parler, mais tant qu'on y elle est quoi au juste Ruby pour toi ? »

Regina « Ruby aussi t'intéresse ? », Emma la frappa, c'était pour la taquiner

Emma « Ne te fou pas de mi tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler… »

Regina « A vrai dire c'est assez compliqué à expliquer, mais si je devais donner un exemple, tu serais mon épouse et Ruby ma maitresse ? Ou peut-être l'inverse je n'arrive pas à me décider ». Elle vit les yeux d'Emma tourner rouge, elle avait l'air en colère, elle n'arrivait plus à se retenir et pouffa de rire.

Emma « Regina ce n'est pas drôle, tu ne peux pas te moquer de moi comme ça. Plus sérieusement est-ce que je dois me faire du souci ? A chaque fois, que je pense que tu ressens pour moi, ce que je ressens pour toi j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'une chimère, que tu n'es pas vraie. Je suis tellement chanceuse, mais quand je pense que je dois me battre contre le monde entier pour t'avoir rien que pour moi, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur. Alors dit moi ? C'est un jeu ? Ou alors veux-tu qu'on essaie toutes les deux ? Sortir ensemble je veux dire, parce qu'on l'a déjà fait bien sûr, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça… »

Regina « Et tes parents ? »

Emma « je me fou de mes parents à l'heure actuelle »

Regina « D'accord, et pour que ce soit bien claire entre nous Emma, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire ».

Emma « Alors est-ce qu'on doit-être exclusive ou… », Emma fût incapable de finir sa question, les yeux de Regina changeait de couleur ? Elle devait rêver, elle avait mal vu. Elle cligna des yeux et vit que ceux de Regina était redevenu noisette, comme à leurs habitudes, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Regina « Emma, il n'y a que toi et toi seule, si tu flirtes avec quelqu'un je le tuerai, si tu poses les yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre je le tuerai et si tu me trompes je te tuerai toi et toutes les personnes de ta famille, quelque chose dans le genre ? ».

Emma « Ok, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais ça , mais pourquoi pas… Ah au faite, je peux rester ici ? » Regina se sentait mal à l'aise tout à coup.

Regina « quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Emma « Comment ça pourquoi, maintenant qu'on est officiellement ensemble, on peut passer plus de temps ensemble et tu sais apprendre à mieux se connaître…si tu vois ce que je veux dire ». Elle dirait la vérité à Emma plus tard, maintenant, elle devait jouer à un autre jeu avec la jolie blonde et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait beaucoup s'amuser.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Alors j'ai décidé de publié ce chapitre un peu plus tôt, que prévu, parce qu'il était déjà prêt et donc voilà. Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre précédent _

_Emma « Ok, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais ça, mais pourquoi pas… Ah au faite, je peux rester ici ? » Regina se sentait mal à l'aise tout à coup. _

_Regina « quoi ? Pourquoi ? » _

_Emma « Comment ça pourquoi, maintenant qu'on est officiellement ensemble, on peut passer plus de temps ensemble et tu sais apprendre à mieux se connaître…si tu vois ce que je veux dire ». Elle dirait la vérité à Emma plus tard, maintenant, elle devait jouer à un autre jeu avec la jolie blonde et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait beaucoup s'amuser. _

Chapitre 7

Emma « C'était génial, tu t'imagines, elle et moi dans sa chambre tout le Week-end »

Eva « Vous n'avez fait que ça ? »

Sean « Sérieux ? Waouh» dit-il les yeux totalement écarquillées.

Killian « Des détails, on veut des détails ». Il ne tenait plus, et sautillait d'un pied à l'autre.

Emma « bah, je sais pas, je suis allée chez elle on a discuté et voilà… »

Sean « Nous ce qu'on veut c'est des détails croustillant, comment c'était ? Tu sais que tu as de la chance quand même, Regina est la fille avec qui tout le monde veut sortir enfin presque…, alors soit sympa allez Em… »

Eva « Oh, mec t'es dégueulasse et en plus je suis sure que Robin n'a pas envie de d'entendre ça et puis tu crois qu'elle en penserait quoi Tink, elle m'a l'air de ne pas mâcher ses mots crois-moi, si tu lui brise le cœur je ne sais pas ce que ses sœurs te feront »

Killian « Tout de suite les grands mots, il n'est pas marié à elle que je sache et puis c'est un mec, c'est un fantasme que tout homme aimerait voir se réaliser un de ces jours, je le comprends tout à fait. Quant à Robin, il faut juste qu'il trouve un endroit ou balader son petit bonhomme et tout sera réglé… »

Emma, Eva, Sean « Berk ! »

Emma « Je viens de m'imaginer la chose la plus dégueulasse de la terre, franchement merci Killian… je me tire ». Killian, sourit, il était ravi. Il aimait voir ses amis dans cet état. C'était tellement hilarant.

Robin « Eh, dites les gars vous allez trouver ça un peu louche, ce n'est pas que je la regarde souvent, mais… euh… Emma je pense que tu devrais faire attention à Regina ».

Sean « Oh, ça va mec tu ne vas pas nous faire une crise de jalousie quand même ? »

Emma « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? », Emma ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce week-end, elle avait l'impression d'avoir eu affaire à deux personnes totalement différentes. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. C'était juste avant six heures du matin, elles avaient passée toute la nuit à faire l'amour et Regina était toujours insatiable, là ou Emma elle était complètement crevée.

Flashback

Il était six heures du matin et le réveil venait à peine de sonner. Regina se mit à rire.

Emma « Je suis éreinté, littéralement, dans tous les sens du terme, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau », elle se retourna vers la moitié de son lit et se préparait à poser les pieds par terre quand elle fût retenue par Regina.

Regina « Quoi, tu n'arrives pas à tenir le rythme ? », dit-elle

Emma « Tu en veux encore ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon »

Regina « Eh, mais je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulu courir ce marathon », ces yeux mirent à briller brièvement, mais Emma l'avait vu. Regina en revanche ne s'en était pas aperçue. Emma prit peur et dégagea sa main rapidement.

Regina « Quoi ? »

Emma « Régina… Tes yeux, ils ont changé de couleur ?»

Regina « Emma tu aurais pu trouver mieux quand, même si tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'on s'arrête, pour le moment, il suffit de le dire ».

Emma « Non, non je t'assure, hier aussi je les ai vu changé de couleur, au début je pensais que c'était moi, mais … Il m'arrive des choses étrange depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ne prend pas pour une débile s'il-te-plaît et n'essaie pas de me faire passer pour folle. Est-ce que tu es malade ? »

Regina, compris qu'Emma avait vraiment vu ses yeux changer de couleur. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire, pas maintenant. Emma avait eu peur rien qu'en voyant ces yeux changés. Même sa propre mère, qui pouvait être cruelle avait parfois peur d'elle. Emma aussi aurait certainement peur. Elle lui dirait plus tard. Pas maintenant.

Regina « Emma tu divagues, les yeux de quelqu'un ne peuvent pas changer de couleur certainement pas les miens ».

Emma « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire pas vrai ? Je t'aime et peu m'importe si tu es malade, je t'aimerais toujours ». Regina fût prise de panique, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce qu'Emma, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Emma venait tout juste de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Regina « Je vais prendre ma douche, tu fais ce que tu veux entretemps… »

Emma se laissa retomber sur le lit. Ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'elle l'avait espéré.

Fin du Flashback

Killian « Em, tu nous écoutes ? »

Emma « Quoi ? »

Robin « Oui, donc je disais, je le sens pas trop, on ne les connait pas assez ces filles, il faudrait faire attention »

Killian « Et moi je dis qu'on s'en fou, elles sont canon qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus ? Elle ne t'écoutait pas, je suis sûr qu'elle repensait à son week-end, avec la reine du marathon… »

Eva « Elle est complètement mordue de cette fille ».

Ils entendirent la sonnette retentir.

Sean « C'est l'heure d'aller en cours, encore une journée de merde ».

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'amphithéâtre. Les Mills étaient déjà là. Killian murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Emma, ce qui ne plût pas du tout à Regina. Elle le dévisageait. Emma avait remarqué, que Killian faisait tout cela pour provoquer la jolie brune. Ça marchait.

Emma « Hey »

Regina « hey, comment ça va ? »

Emma « Je vais bien, tu sais que j'ai envie de t'embrasser maintenant ? »

Regina « Je vous défends de le, ma compagne n'apprécierait pas, elle est très jalouse et très possessive »

Emma « Eh, bien je la défie de se manifester » elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Regina, ses yeux complètement concentrer sur une seule chose ses lèvres. Leur nez se frottait l'un contre l'autre, n'y tenant plus, c'est Regina qui parcourut le reste de la distance et captura les lèvres d'aimer dans un baiser langoureux. C'était à la fois sensuel et passionné.

Professeur « Ahem Ahem, mesdemoiselles le cours va commencer je vous suggère donc de regagner chacune sa place. Nous allons continuer notre cours sur la IIIème république en France ».

Le cours se déroulait sans le moindre problème, Emma était en pleine discussion avec Tink. Elles étaient étrangement devenue assez complice, certainement parce Tink avait l'air très proche de Regina.

Tink « Je sais j'étais là quand tu l'as appelé, elle avait l'air complètement gêné ».

Emma « Regina gêné, non tu divagues c'est pas possible, moi je t'assure hein, à chaque fois que je suis avec elle j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à être amoureuse ».

Tink « Emma, je connais Regina et je sais qu'elle tient énormément à toi. C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ».

Emma « Oui, elle va se marier un truc du genre ? ».

Tink « Non, elle ne va pas se marier, elle a été promise, je ne suis pas sûr que je suis la bonne personne avec qui tu dois en parler. Demande à Regina je suis sûr qu'elle te dira tout ».

Emma « J'ai essayé, mais elle ne veut pas, à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet elle se referme sur elle-même ».

Professeur « Miss Swan ? Tout le monde attend votre réponse »

Tink « Emma je crois que c'est à toi qu'on parle ? »

Emma « Hein ? »

Professeur « Je vois que vous êtes engagé dans une discussion passionnante sur l'histoire de France. Partagez vos pensées avec nous. Justement on parlait d'un jour très important pour les français le 14 juillet, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? ».

Emma « oh, mais nous on parlait de la naissance des cabarets, le moulin rouge. Vous connaissez c'est évident, pourquoi est-ce que je demande ? C'était très réputé à l'époque, des femmes qui soulevaient leur jambe grrr, on pouvait même toucher leur… »

Professeur « CA Suffit MISS SWAN … Ahem…je…je pense que tout le monde a compris »

Emma « Mais pour en revenir à notre sujet le 14 juillet a été mis en place, pour célébrer la prise de la bastille, mais aussi la fête de la fédération, satisfait » ?

Zelena « Mais c'est qu'elle a du mordant notre petite Emma, je comprends pourquoi tu t'es entiché d'elle, d'ailleurs je me demande si je ne devrais pas retenter ma chance avec elle ».

Regina « Oui Zelena je t'en prie fait toi plaisir, essaie encore une fois comme tu peux de me rendre la vie impossible ».

Zelena « Oh, mais c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ».

La cloche sonna midi. Le groupe alla manger ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une table pour neuf. Emma c'était donc assise sur les genoux de Regina. Inutile de dire que tout le monde trouvait cette situation assez embarrassante. Emma fût certainement la plus gêné. Mais même si ça ne lui plaisait pas elle était ravie de voir Ruby fulminer. Le reste de l'après-midi c'était déroulée sans problème et chacun était rentré chez lui.

Emma entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle le sortit de sa chambre et pressa le bouton pour répondre.

Emma « Hey femme, je te manque déjà ? »

Regina « Femme ? J'ai l'air si vieille que ça ? »

Emma « Non, mais c'est parce que tu as ma femme fatale ».

Regina « Je vois que quelqu'un est de bon humeur aujourd'hui, tu veux passer chez moi ? »

Emma « Non, je ne peux pas je suis désolée j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire et il faut que je parle à mes parents »

Regina « Oh. Ok, une autre fois, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je t'appelais c'est bientôt les fêtes de noël et je doute qu'on ait le temps de se voir. J'aimerai bien qu'on aille un week-end ensemble quelque part ? Demande à tes parents ? J'espère vraiment tu arriveras à les convaincre ».

Emma « Oh, j'adorerai »

Regina « Bon je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir te laisser Tink vient d'arriver ».

Tink « Désolée Regina, je ne te dérange pas ? »

Regina « Tu sais bien que non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène tu as décidé de déserté la forteresse ? »

Tink « Tu n'es même pas drôle » dit-elle, mais elle sourit quand même. A vrai dire le manoir ressemblait plus à une forteresse qu'à autre chose.

Regina « Alors, comment va Mère ? »

Tink « Elle va bien, Léopold devrait bientôt arriver, Mère a dit qu'il serait là pour les fêtes de noël, tient toi prête ».

Regina « Et tu es allée de l'autre côté as-tu vérifié si elle était encore là-bas ? », Tink se pinça la lèvre, elle savait que ce qu'elle allait annoncer à Regina n'allait pas lui faire plaisir.

Regina « Non, s'il-te-plaît dit moi que non, ce n'est pas possible »

Tink « Regina calme toi, je suis désolée, j'aurai dû vérifier plus tôt… je »

Regina « Que je me calme ? Si elle me trouve, elle prendra une fois encore possession de mon corps, pas étonnant. Ma magie est devenue très instable ces derniers jours ».

Tink « Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement, il faut que tu l'affrontes et si tu veux qu'Emma reste à tes côtés il va falloir que tu lui dises ».

Regina « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais l'affronter, on peut juste l'enfermer comme on l'a fait la dernière fois ».

Tink « Non Regina, il faut que tu l'affrontes et qui sait ce qui t'arrivera si, tu ne te réunis pas avec ton autre moitié ».

Regina, ne dit rien, elle était silencieuse. Ce que venait de lui annoncer Tink venait de précipiter ses plans.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Un nouveau chapitre, pour l'instant tout va bien, je n'ai pas de problème pour écrire espérons que ça dure. Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore. Mais il est déjà prêt. Je vous souhaite bonne fête. Voilà. Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre précédent :_

_Tink « Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement, il faut que tu l'affrontes et si tu veux qu'Emma reste à tes côtés il va falloir que tu lui dises ». _

_Regina « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais l'affronter, on peut juste l'enfermer comme on l'a fait la dernière fois ». _

_Tink « Non Regina, il faut que tu l'affrontes et qui sait ce qui t'arrivera si, tu ne te réunis pas avec ton autre moitié ». _

_Regina, ne dit rien, elle était silencieuse. _

Chapitre 8

Emma « Maman, tu ne la connais, pas Regina est vraiment géniale comme fille, je t'assure, elle est intelligente, belle, très belle et c'est la première fois que je me sens comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas juste être heureux pour moi ? »

Mary « Emma, ce n'est pas la question. Tu penses qu'on va te laisser aller je ne sais ou avec une fille qu'on ne connait même pas ?».

Emma « On ne pourra pas se voir pendant les fêtes de noël ».

Mary « Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu l'invites à la maison, pour qu'on sache qui elle est et je te donnerais la permission ».

Emma « Et Papa ? »

Mary « Tu sais que si je suis d'accord, il le sera aussi ».

Emma réfléchit, quelques secondes. C'était à ou rien. Elle ça lui allait parfaitement, Regina en revanche, elle n'était pas certaine. Mais si Regina tenait à ce week-end autant qu'elle, elle plierait.

Emma « D'accord je lui demanderai de venir diner mercredi soir ? »

Mary « Parfait, oh et Emma, je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'on est contre ta relation avec Regina, on la connait pas c'est tout, il suffit juste que tu nous la présentes ».

La semaine était passée à une vitesse folle, mercredi était arrivée plus tôt que prévu. Emma était très stressée, elle avait peur, mais y avait pas de quoi. Ce n'est pas comme-ci elle présent la personne qu'elle allait épouser à ses parents. Elle voulait juste leur accord pour qu'elle passer une Week-end au calme tranquillement avec Regina. Elle profiterait de l'occasion pour la cuisiner. Regina lui cachait des choses.

Eva « Tu t'en fais pour rien Em, tout va bien se passer »

Emma « Ouais, je ne sais pas… tout ce je veux c'est mon week-end »

Eva « Et tu l'auras, de toute façon, même si les parents n'étaient pas d'accord je suis sûre que tu trouverais un moyen pour y aller ».

Emma « Tu n'es pas ma sœur pour rien ».

Mary « EMMA , ton amie est là »

Eva « Oui Em, ton amie est là, dépêche-toi, va l'accueillir ».

David, était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'un bon père. Il aimait tendrement ses enfants et il n'aurait jamais pensé au jour ou des monstres viendraient pour ravir ses filles de son toit. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elles quitteraient le cocon familial quand elles seraient majeures, c'est-à-dire à 30 ans grand max. Mais dire qu'en plus de ça il devait recevoir ledit monstre sous son toit, cela lui était insupportable. Vous rendez-vous compte il n'aurait pas le droit de se montrer légèrement violent avec « le monstre » parce que c'était une femme. Il ne pourrait pas avoir « la discussion », succéder par « le serrage de main » à la fin, moment où il aurait le plaisir de lui pété les phalanges. Ne vous méprenez pas David n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. Non. C'était un père, oui un père qui aime ses enfants. Il était décidé à jouer son rôle de père. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, cette fille voulait lui voler sa fille et bien qu'elle essaye.

Regina « Bonjour Monsieur Swan, je suis Regina l'amie d'Emma, ravie de vous rencontrer ». David lui sera la main et se rapprocha de Regina, la malice scintillait de ces magnifiques yeux. Sa fille savait au moins les choisir, il trouvait la jeune brune particulièrement belle. Comment avait fait sa fille pour voler le cœur de la belle brune ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

David « Ne souriez pas s'il-vous-plaît, quand je vous regarde la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est 'voilà celle qui couche avec ma fille' ».

Regina « Oh, mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, mais sachez qu'Emma est tout aussi importante pour moi qu'elle l'est pour vous. C'est pour cela que je trouve que tout à fait normal que vous soyez protecteur envers elle ». Elle avait du mordant en plus, elle était tout simplement parfaite pour Emma se dit-il.

Emma « Maman, tu m'as dit qu'elle était là ? ».

Mary « Oui, Emma elle est avec ton père, il n' l'a pas encore laissé rentrer. C'est un moment très important, il faut qu'il joue son rôle de père tu le connais. Il veut faire comprendre à Regina, que peu importe qu'elle soit une fille, si elle te fait souffrir, elle ne s'en tirera pas. Laisse-le avoir son moment de gloire et après tu pourras aller les retrouver, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ».

Emma « Ce n'est pas une fille, c'est une femme, la mienne ». Mary, roula des yeux, et bien si elle était déjà comme ça, alors que leur relation ne venait à peine de débuter qu'est-ce que à deviendrait dans quelques mois ?

Emma avait décidé que l'entretien entre son père et sa copine avait assez duré comme ça. Elle se dirigea donc vers, la porte quand elle entendit des rires provenir du salon. Elle s'y dirigea les vit assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé et David montrant à Regina un Album, ou on voyait Emma encore plus jeune.

David « Je vous jure, Mary devenait folle, quand on rentrait à la maison. Emma n'avait que cinq ans mais, à chaque fois qu'on l'a laissait avec sa nounou et qu'elle avait fini son assiette, elle allait voir les voisins prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, elle faisait le tour du quartier et quand on rentrait à la maison on ne savait jamais ou la trouvé ».

Si on avait dit à Regina qu'on pouvait rire, autant, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Si on l'aurait dit qu'un jour elle pleurerait de rire. David venait tout juste de lui raconter comment Emma s'était amusée à reproduire , l'aboiement , d'un chien ,mais que cela ressemblait plus à un chat à l'agonie qu'a autre chose. Et le jour ou Emma s'était rendu compte que le père noël n'existait pas par ce que la barbe de David était tombée.

Emma « qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pourquoi est-elle comme çà, elle ne rit jamais comme ça, même pas avec moi ».

David « Rien, je t'assure mon cœur, je lui ai juste raconté, de petites anecdotes de ton enfance tu sais… »

Regina « j'ai toujours su que tu avais un appétit insatiable, Je te l'ai dit le week-end dernier » fit-elle sachant pertinemment, qu'elle allait faire rougir Emma. David ne remarqua rien heureusement pour tout le monde d'ailleurs.

David « Vous aussi vous avez témoins, vous êtes brave d'être resté, rien que pour ça je vous vénère ».

Emma « Mais, c'est pas vrai vous êtes incroyable tous les deux. Et puis je croyais que tu étais de mon côté papa ? » S'indigna Emma, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Regina n'était là que depuis une vingtaine de minute et David l'adorait déjà.

Regina « Emma, on s'amuse, tu ne devrais pas être contente ? ».

Emma « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a notre week-end toute les deux ? »

David « Et, bien je disais à Regina, que je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient »

Emma « Si facilement ? »

Regina « Mais… »

David « Il faudrait que tu m'appelles toutes les deux heures pour me dire que tu vas bien »

Emma « Quoi toutes les quatre heures »

David « toutes les trois heures c'est ça ou rien »

Emma « Ok, je prends »

David « Alors Regina qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour votre week-end ? »

Regina « Désolée David je ne peux rien dire c'est une surprise pour Emma ».

Mary « Le repas est prêt, vous pouvez venir »

David « Mary, Regina est une charmante jeune fille ».

Mary « Ravie de faire votre connaissance, vous êtes ravissante ».

Regina « Merci … ».

Ils s'installèrent à table et Emma prit place à côté de Regina. Elle était ravie que tout se passe bien. Elle n'aurait pas supporté que ses parents détestent celle qu'elle aime. Elle sentit son cœur se serré, Regina ne lui avait réellement dit qu'elle l'aimait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait dit à Regina et celle-ci n'avait même pas fait attention. C'était comme-ci elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Cette semaine c'était relativement bien passé, alors peut-être que leur escapade aussi se déroulerait sans encombre. Ils avaient passaient la soirée à discuter et à rire.

Regina quant à elle, avait aussi passé une agréable soirée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du jour ou elle avait eu un repas aussi délicieux. A vrai dire pour elle, le repas était assez passable. Mais c'est le fait de se retrouver en si bonne compagnie, avec des gens adorables souriant et Emma. Oui c'était Emma.

C'était maintenant l'heure de rentrer et Regina comme Emma étaient actuellement ivre de bonheur. Emma ne voulait pas rester chez elle. Elle voulait rentrer avec Regina, elle avait très envie de Regina. Elle s'était retenue toute la soirée, mais là elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle s'arrangerait pour que ses parents la laisse rentrer avec Regina.

Emma « S'il-te-plaît est-ce que je peux passer la soirée chez Regina ? »

David « Non Emma c'est hors de question tu parts déjà un Week-end avec elle ».

Mary « Je suis désolée Emma ton père à raison, dit au revoir à Regina et tu rentres ».

Emma se tourne vers Regina et ouvrit le porte, elle referme la porte derrière elles.

Emma « J'ai vraiment envie de rentrer avec toi »

Regina « Je sais moi aussi, je veux que tu viennes avec moi, mais ce n'est pas grave ».Emma passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle avait la gorge sèche et ses pupilles était dilatée. Regina lui fît un bisou très rapide et Emma fronça des sourcils.

Emma « C'est tout ? »

Regina « Tes parents nous regardent par la fenêtre je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui »

Emma « J'espère pour toi que ce Week-end sera mémorable, sinon je ne te pardonnerai pas ».

Regina « Oh, Darling tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ? » fit-elle, dans un ton moqueur.

Emma « Darling ? Est-ce que je peux d'appeler sucre d'orge ? »

Regina « Oh et que penses-tu de Mama ? Ça sonne bien ? C'est mieux que Darling ne trouves tu pas ? »

Emma « je m'incline, de toute façon, toi tu es « une femme fatale », la mienne, alors quand on ne sera que toutes les deux se sera femme ou alors fatale. Je crois que j'aime bien fatale aller va pour. Et non je ne le change pas».

Regina « j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, Emma ».

Emma « Moi aussi…Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas juste partir et revenir demain ? » Regina se mit à rire.

Regina « Non Emma, je suis désolée, mais nous ne pouvons pas. Tu devrais rentrer Emma, il commence à faire froid. Tu ne voudrais pas être malade durant notre week-end ? »

Emma « Non, bien sûr que non. Appelle moi dès que tu seras rentrée ? Juste pour que je sache que tu es en sécurité ».

Regina « Je le ferai … Un dernier baiser, pour me donner du courage ?». Elle déposa ses lèvres sur ceux d'Emma, puis les retira. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Alors je vous remercie pour vos reviews encore une fois. Des reviews instructifs sont les bienvenues. Comme vous le savez c'est la première fois que je fais cela donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire quand quelque chose ne va pas. Ou s'il y a des éléments incongrus que vous ne comprenez pas voilà. Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre précédent : _

_Regina « Non Emma, je suis désolée, mais nous ne pouvons pas. Tu devrais rentrer, il commence à faire froid. Tu ne voudrais pas être malade durant notre week-end ? » _

_Emma « Non, bien sûr que non, appelle moi ou envoie moi un message dès que tu seras rentrée ? Juste pour que je sache que tu es en sécurité ». _

_Regina « Je le ferai … Un dernier baiser, pour me donner du courage ?». Elle déposa ses lèvres sur ceux d'Emma, puis les retira. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. _

Chapitre 9

Quelques Minutes après le diner chez Emma.

Regina avait réellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle avait envie de parler à Tink. Mais là tout de suite celle à qui elle avait le plus envie de parler c'était sa sœur. Elle avait donc envoyé un message à zelena lui demandant de la rejoindre chez elle. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elles n'entretenaient pas de bons rapports. Mais quand il s'agissait d'être là l'une pour l'autre quand ça comptait réellement Zelena était toujours là pour Regina. Leur relation était assez ambiguë. Cette soirée pourrait être encore plus amusante si Tink se montrait. Elle, déverrouilla sa porte d'entrer, puis rentra rapidement. Il faisait toujours aussi froid dehors. Elle décidait de mettre les lumières quand, elle entendit son téléphone, sonné, une fois de plus. Ce devait être Emma. Cette dernière n'avait cessé de la harceler de messages depuis qu'elle avait quitté la jeune blonde. Elle trouvait cela amusant, même si elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait étouffé quelque fois.

Regina appuya, le bouton vert pour répondre au téléphone. A peine l'avait-elle approché de son oreille qu'elle entendit une Emma morte d'inquiétude à l'autre bout du fil.

Emma « _Tu vas bien ? Ca fait des heures que j'essaie de te joindre_ ». Regina sourit, Emma s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour rien.

Regina « _Emma ça fait 20 minutes qu'on s'est quittée_ ».

Emma « _Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? J'aurais pourtant juré que cela faisait près d'une heure _»

Regina « _Tu m'aimes à ce point ?_ »

Emma « _Quoi … Non mais attend… j'étais juste inquiète à ton sujet, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose tes sœurs me tueraient et ta Mère, je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser_». Regina se raidit à l'évocation de sa mère. Emma ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle le sentit tout de suite.

Regina « _Emma, s'il-te-plaît calme toi, je ne vais nulle part_ ».

Emma « _ça tu n'en sais rien. Ne fait pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir. Au dernière nouvelle l'une de nous deux est engagée et ce n'est pas moi_ ». C'était sorti comme ça. Ce n'était pas dans son intention de remettre le sujet sur la table. En tous cas pas tant que Regina n'avait pas abordé le sujet la première. Ces mots étaient sortis de manière assez violente. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencée.

Regina « _Emma je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, du moins pas au téléphone_ ».

Emma « _Il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour ou l'autre tu ne crois pas ? Quand j'aborde le sujet, tu te refermes. J'aimerai juste que cette soirée ne soit pas la dernière_ ».

Regina _« Ce ne sera pas la dernière. Mais pas ce soir Emma. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai invité les filles à a maison, d'ailleurs je crois qu'elles sont là_ ».

Emma « _Ruby sera là aussi ?_ ». Regina sentait la sauce montée. Elle sentait qu'elle allait réellement s'énerver si Emma n'arrêtait pas.

Regina «_Emma, s'il-te-plaît, on a passé une agréable soirée et tu veux tout gâcher à cause d'une conversation qu'on n'a pas encore eu ? _».

Emma « _Tu m'avais dit que ce ne serait que toi et moi ? Pourquoi Ruby ? Tu dis être fatiguée, mais tu veux passer la soirée avec tes sœurs _».

Regina « _Je ne te parle pas quand tu es comme ça Emma, je vais raccrocher_. _Il serait préférable qu'on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui_». Regina était sur le point de raccrocher quand elle entendit

Emma « Non, Regina s'il-te-plaît attend … Je suis désolée, J'ai juste… on a passé une agréable soirée ».

Regina « Emma, j'ai invité mes sœurs pour partager avec elles, ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait que toi ».

Emma « je sais, je suis désolée, aller file rejoindre tes sœurs ». Elle avait réagi de manière excessive. C'est juste que quand il s'agissait de Regina, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Cette dernière avait secoué toute ses fondations.

Regina « Bonne nuit Emma. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin ?».

Emma « Non, désolée, je ne peux pas, je dois récupérer Eva chez Killian demain ».

Regina « QUOI ? ». Eh bien, Tink sera définitivement là un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Emma « On en parlera demain ».

De toute façon, Tink finirait par apparaître dans la soirée. Cette dernière, n'arrêtait pas de parler de Sean, mais passait tous son temps libre avec Eva. Elle commençait même à lui faire les yeux doux. Elle était impossible. Cela deviendrait un problème en revanche pour plus tard. Si Tink décidait d'approfondir sa relation avec Eva. C'est que Zelena elle aussi, avait ses yeux rivés sur Eva. Regina s'en amusa. Cette soirée, allait vraiment devenir intéressante. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à Ruby et Zelena. Tink n'était pas là quel dommage. Elle sourit néanmoins.

Zelena « J'ai ramené le vin. Tu es toute seule ? »

Regina « Tink n'est pas avec vous non plus ? ».

Ruby « Oh, merde je pensais que c'était pour ça que tu nous avais appelé ».

Zelena, Ruby, Regina « Un autre rendez-vous qui s'est mal passé pour elle ? » dirent-elles en même temps. Elles se mirent à rire en chœurs. Elles savaient toutes les trois que Tink changeaient d'avais comme de chemise. Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout c'était le concept même de l'amour. Mais elle était incapable d'aimer quelqu'un pendant très longtemps. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon. Et commencèrent à boire.

Zelena « Pauvre garçon ».

Ruby « Vous êtes méchantes, elle n'est pas si mauvaise ».

Regina « 'by tu sais très bien qu'elle l'est ».

Zelena « Pas autant que toi en tout cas ».

Regina « Je vous paris 1000 euros qu'elle revient en hurlant au scandale ». Elle releva un sourcil comme pour défier ses sœurs. Laquelle serait assez folle pour la suivre dans un tel délire? Zelena et Ruby la regardèrent, elle était sûr que les filles allaient mordre à l'hameçon. Mais elle savait quelque chose que les deux autres ignoraient.

Zelena, Ruby « On te suit ».

Regina « Vous allez le regretter ».

Zelena « Ça me donne encore plus envie de le faire, je vais gagner j'en suis sûr. Elle va dépuceler notre beau petit Sean ce soir ».

Regina « ce que tu peux être cru des fois ».

Ruby « Mais, elle a raison, je suis avec zelena sur ce coup. Alors comment ça s'est passé ta petite soirée avec Miss Marathon ? ». Comment étaient-elles au courant. Elle n'avait dit cela qu'à Tink. Pas au deux autres. Elles n'étaient pas censées être au courant. Elle les regarda d'un air dubitatif. Peut-être qu'elle avait mal entendu.

Zelena « Tink, tu sais qu'elle ne peut pas tenir sa langue, elle était tellement excitée et heureuse pour toi, il fallait qu'elle le partage avec nous ».

Ruby « Tu comptais vraiment garder tout cela secret, sans rien nous dire ? » Regina poussa un grognement, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Tink et sa langue. Ça lui démangeait, elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

Regina « Bien sûr qu'elle vous a raconté. Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas ? »

Zelena « Parce que nous sommes sœurs ? »

Ruby « Stop les jérémiades et les pleurnicheries. Alors raconte. Ses parents t'ont martelé de questions ? »

Regina « C'était très bien, d'ailleurs, ils nous ont donné la permission pour passer le week-end ensemble. Je voulais l'emmener au chalet ».

Zelena « Euh 'Gina chérie que prévois tu au juste ? Parce que c'est l'hiver et même faire du ski n'est pas une option ou tu l'emmènes.»

Ruby « C'est évident que si vous allez au chalet vous n'aurez pas beaucoup à faire mis à part forniquer ».

Regina « Non je voulais faire quelque chose de romantique. Je veux qu'elle me fasse confiance. Avec les fiançailles qui arrive… ».

C'est ce moment que choisit Tink, pour arriver. Elle claqua la porte d'entrée, si fort que ses sœur sursautèrent. _Et voilà ma tornade_ pensa Regina.

Tink « FUCK THIS BITCH. Non mais tu ne vas pas me croire, elle m'a posée un lapin… ».

Zelena « qui t'a posé un lapin ? ». Tink resta interdite, elle ne savait pas que Zelena et Ruby était là. Regina était décidément ravie de voir quelle tournure prenait les choses. Elle avait au début pensé que Tink n'était visiblement pas au courant pour Zelena. Mais si elle savait, elle savait que zelena s'intéressait à Eva. Sinon elle n'aurait pas cet air. Elle ne voulait pas que Zelena l'apprenne. Tink n'avait pas l'air contente. De toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tink « On s'en fiche de qui s'est, le plus important c'est qu'elle m'a posé un lapin ».

Ruby « Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Sean ? »

Regina « Pff, elle est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un plus de trois mois. Mais c'est grâce à cela que je viens de gagner deux mille euros ».

Tink « Vous avez parié sur moi, vous n'avez aucune gêne ».

Zelena « Bien sûr, on ne manque jamais une occasion ».

Regina « Raconte nous comment, cela s'est passée ».

Tink « alors j'avais rendez-vous avec Audrey, vous savez ? »

Zelena, Ruby « C'est Qui ? On la connaît ? ». Regina se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire. Tink avait réellement peur de ce que Zelena pouvait lui faire. Regina se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier, elle n'avait pas prévu de se faire aussi mal. Maintenant, elle avait envie de pleurer.

Tink « alors je lui ai invité, elle est venue avec une amie Lillian ». Les filles se mirent à rire. Tink, fulminait. Eva savait que c'était un rendez-vous, elle le savait parfaitement, mais, elle avait décidé de venir avec Killian. Regina « je n'ai pas envie d'être méchante, Tink mais je crois que c'est en l'honneur de toutes les âmes que tu as torturé durant toutes ces années ».

Tink « Non, mais ce n'est pas finit. Elle m'a fait payer le diner pour son amie et elle. Je vais la tuer ».

Regina « Et bien au moins, l'une de nous deux n'a pas tout raté ».

Tink « je suppose que tous c'est donc bien passé ? »

Ruby « Ouais, elle nous racontait, son plan pour mettre en place Marathon numéro deux avec Emma ».

Zelena « Elle l'emmène au chalet ».

Tink « Très bon choix, personne ne vous entendra crier ». Cette conversation, était devenue obscène. Regina ne s'en plaignait pas. Ça lui avait manqué, de faire ce genre de soirée. Elles avaient l'habitude de le faire. Mais depuis quelques temps, elles s'étaient quelque peu éloignées, les unes des autres. Elle s'était en revanche rapprochée, de Tink. Elle n'a jamais été proche de Ruby, mis à part au lit. Elle comprenait d'où venait l'inquiétude d'Emma. Ruby et elle étaient censées être sœurs, mais elles couchaient ensemble. Elle avait néanmoins réellement mis les choses à plat avec la belle brune. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était sérieuse à propos d'Emma. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait mis fin à leur relation. Elle l'avait fait bien avant qu'elle et Emma ne soient 'officiellement' ensemble.

Zelena « je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, j'aurai bien aimé continuer cette soirée, mais on a cours demain ».

Ruby « Inutile de dire que si quelque chose se passe mal à l'université Mère, ne va pas nous laisser tranquille ».

Regina « D'ailleurs Tink, j'ai regardé le classement et tu n'es qu'en cinquième position, je pense que Mère ne sera pas très contente dit-elle en rigolant. Tink en avait marre. Elle fît la grimace. Cette soirée, non cette journée était la pire de sa vie.

Tink « je veux juste aller me coucher. Fermez-là ». Elles se mirent à rire. Oui ça faisait décidément bien longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas eu un moment cela.

Tink « Est-ce qu'on peut dormir toutes ensembles ». Elles savaient toutes que lorsque quelques choses n'allaient pas Tink, voulait qu'elles dorment ensemble. Elles avaient toutes les quatre à peu près vingt ans et elle ne voulait pas que les choses changent.

Zelena « Mais oui, Tink, demain tu me montreras qui est cette fille, et on lui fera payer ». Tink se raidit tout à coup. Non cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

Tink « Ce n'est pas la peine, je l'ai déjà oublié ». Les trois sœurs n'en revenaient pas. Mais c'était décidément la Tink, qu'elles connaissaient.

Elles décidèrent de dormir donc toutes ensembles dans la grande chambre de Regina. Elles trouvèrent le sommeil très facilement. L'une pensait à une blonde. Les trois autres firent envahies par l'image des choses qu'elle convoitait le plus en ce moment.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Alors un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais rien de très méchant. Alors j'ai pris en compte les certaines reviews. Et donc voilà, merci en tout cas, certains Reviews sont très instructifs. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre précédent :

_Tink « Ce n'est pas la peine, je l'ai déjà oublié ». Les trois sœurs n'en revenaient pas. Mais c'était décidément la Tink, qu'elles connaissaient. _

_Elles décidèrent de dormir donc toutes ensembles dans la grande chambre de Regina. Elles trouvèrent le sommeil très facilement. L'une pensait à une blonde. Les trois autres firent envahies par l'image, d'une brune. _

Chapitre 10

Le lendemain le réveil fût douloureux. Les filles se sont couchées à trois heures du matin. Elles n'avaient donc eu que quatre heures de sommeil. Tink avait eu le temps de désaouler. En revanche elle était toujours très en colère et l'avait fait comprendre à Regina. Regina quant à elle avait un problème, ce qui s'est passé hier avec Emma arriverait encore certainement. Emma devait se sentir en sécurité, mais comment ? Ruby quant à elle n'avait pas encore renoncé à Regina. Elle pensait réellement qu'Emma ne méritait pas la belle brune. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle avait bien l'intention de regagner les faveurs de la brune. Le plus rapide serait de tout dire à Cora, mais à quel prix ? Elle ne le savait vraiment. Zelena, elle n'avait pas le même problème. Elle avait toujours pris soin de mettre son cœur en sécurité. Elle pouvait s'entiché de quelqu'un, pendant quelques temps, mais elle ne se donnait jamais entièrement. Elle aurait été trop vulnérable. Elle était comme sa mère et pensait que l'amour était une faiblesse. Elle se leva, donc ce matin avec un horrible mal de tête. Le mur qu'elle avait pris soin d'érigé durant des années commençait à s'effriter petit à petit. C'était la faute d'Eva Swan. C'est ainsi qu'on s'était réveillé du côté des Mills. De nouvelles résolutions, de nouveaux objectifs à atteindre.

Regina « D'après ce que m'a dit Emma Eva aurait passé la nuit chez Killian ». Elle avait fait exprès de le dire très fort de manière à ce que Tink et Zelena puisse l'entendre.

Ruby « Est-ce qu'on peut y aller j'ai vraiment mal à la tête. Regina tu conduis ». ce n'était pas une requête , mais plutôt un ordre. Regina ne s'en soucia guère.

Regina « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive on aurait dit d'un train vous ait passé dessus ».

Ruby, Zelena, Tink « Ferme-là et conduit ».

Le reste du chemin fût parcourut en silence, chacune plongée dans leurs propres pensées. Elles arrivèrent enfin à destination. Elles eurent tout juste le temps d'arriver dans la salle de cours avant que la cloche ne sonne. Ne manquerait plus que cela. Qu'elle soit toutes les quatre en retard. Le peu de liberté dont elles jouissaient jusqu'à présent, leur serait arraché. En temps normal Eva était assise à côté d'Emma, mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Bizarrement Killian n'était pas là non plus. Ceci n'échappa pas aux yeux de zelena et Tink. Tink sentait que sa migraine revenait quand, elle vit Sean. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Il n'était donc pas au courant se dit-elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient Regina avait décidé d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Emma. Zelena prit la place de Regina devant. Tink prit une place au fond avec Ruby. La journée se déroula sans encombre. Eva et Killian firent leur apparition dans la journée. Les deux sœurs ne laissèrent rien transparaître. Durant la pause Tink, alla voir Eva pour s'excuser. Elle avait quelque chose à lui demander. De ne pas parler de ce qui s'est passé ou pas le jour précédent.

Eva « Pourquoi je ferai ça ? »

Tink « C'était une erreur, je suis désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus ».

Eva « écoute, je ne cherche rien de sérieux ».

Tink « Mais moi non plus, c'est pourquoi je te demande d'oublier que hier a jamais exis… »

Eva « Mais je cherche quelqu'un pour défouler ma frustration ». Tink resta interdite. Est-ce qu'Eva était en train de la proposer ce qu'elle pensait ?

Tink « Pourquoi ne pas te défouler avec Zelena ou Killian ? »

Eva « Peut-être que je devrais aller voir Sean ? ». Maintenant, Tink paraissait moins amusé. Eva était en train de lui faire du chantage. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. _Les hommes ça courent les ru_es se dit-elle. Pour elle s'était comme changer de pair de chaussures. Par contre ça ne plairait pas à Zelena d'apprendre qu'elles fricotaient ensemble. Zelena avait beau le caché , ses sœurs pouvaient voir à travers sa carapace. Elle n'avait que faire de Sean, comme d'Eva en réalité. Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas c'est qu'on lui résiste. Elle n'aimait pas quand quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Tink « Ne joue pas avec, moi, tu veux aller voir Sean », fit-elle « je ne te retiens pas. Je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux ». Tout ne se passait pas vraiment comme l'avait prévu Eva. "Mais ne t'avise surtout pas de me faire du chantage". Eva avait pensé pouvoir s'amuser en cachette avec Tink et continuer à essayer de se mettre zelena dans la poche. La blonde ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Mais elle mentirait si elle disait n'appréciait pas cela. Tink était dangereuse. Elle le savait , elle l'était peut-être plus dangeureuse et pernicieuse que zelena. Ce n'était que son avis. Elle aimait cela. Elle voulait vivre, quelque chose dangereux et 'fréquenter' deux personnes à la fois l'aiderait à pimenter sa vie. Elle ferait de sa vie une aventure. Mais elle ignorait que l'aventure qu'elle cherchait était beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Eva « Ok, peut-être que j'ai été un peu trop loin. Mais dit moi au moins que tu vas réfléchir ? ».

Tink « réfléchir sur quoi ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi, en tout cas pas de cette manière ». Non les choses ne se passeraient définitivement pas de cette manière. Tink savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle apprendrait à la petit Swan, qu'il ne faut jouer que quand on en a les moyens. Elle ne les avait vraiment pas. Elle pouvait être machiavélique quand, elle le voulait.

Eva « je te laisse y réfléchir quand même ». Ceci dit, elle s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Un sourire aux lèvres. Elle pensait avoir pris le dessus sur Tink. Elle se fourvoyait totalement.

De leurs côtés, Regina et Emma avaient décidé de n'être que toutes les deux durant la pause déjeuner. Emma avait essayé de s'excuser, mais elle ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. Elle ne savait pas comment parler encore une fois de son insécurité. Cela était accentué par le fait que Regina, ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'elle l'aimait. Même si Emma, l'avait déjà fait.

Regina « Tu sais je comprends, maintenant d'où vient ton inquiétude, mais sérieusement tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ».

Emma « 'Gina, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier ».

Regina « je constate que tu es très possessive, j'aime ça. Mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu me fasses confiance ».

Emma « je sais, je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, c'est juste que je n'ai pas confiance en d'autres personne quand ».

Regina « Moi non plus je n'ai pas confiance en d'autres personnes. Mais vraiment Emma tu devrais donner un peu plus de crédit à Ruby. Elle est vraiment sympa. Je suis sûre que vous pourriez bien vous entendre. Si tu lui laissais une chance. ».

Emma « Ouais, on verra. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ou est-ce qu'on partait demain ». Emma avait désespérément tenté de lui arracher les verres du nez sans grand succès. Regina savait tenir sa langue. Ce week-end serait le leur et elle ferait en sorte que ce soit inoubliable.

Regina n'avait pas envie de répondre. Elle éluda la question et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendue. Elle décidait de rebondir sur un autre sujet.

Regina « Tu sais qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre entre ta sœur et ma sœur ? ». La courbe des sourcils d'Emma s'accentua. Elle pensait s'être trompée au départ. Elle pensait être la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

Emma « Tu veux dire le fait que Tink passe, plus de temps avec Eva ? Ou qu'il se passe un truc bizarre et Zelena ? » . Regina fût agréablement surprise, elle ne savait pas qu'Emma était si observatrice. Ou plutôt, elle le savait, mais n'y faisait pas très attention.

Regina « Et moi qui pensait que tu n'avais plus le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à moi. N'aie crainte on va y remédier demain.». Un large sourire parcourut les lèvres d'Emma.

Emma « Pour en revenir à Eva, Zelena et Tink, on est pas obligé de s'en mêler. On a déjà nos propres problèmes ». Regina était tout à fait d'accord avec Emma. Simplement elle n'avait pas envie que tout ça leur retombe dessus.

Regina « Emma que tu le veuilles ou non, cette histoire nous touchera aussi ».

Emma « Je sais ».

Regina « Et quand ce sera le cas, aucune de nous ne devra prendre position et il ne faut pas que cela nous affecte, on est bien d'accord? ».

Emma « promis. Ou est-ce qu'on va déjà demain, je ne m'en souviens plus. ». Regina sourit de nouveau.

Regina « C'est parce que je ne t'ai rien dit ». Emma n'arrivait définitivement pas à lâcher l'affaire.

Emma « Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé ? » . Oui Regina Mills réalisait que sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi bien que maintenant. Il est vrai qu'Emma lui donnait du fil à retordre quelques fois. Il est vrai aussi, qu'elle se disputait pour un rien. Mais au moins elle se sentait en vie. Elle sentait son cœur propulser du sang à toute vitesse dans tout son corps. Ce qui était assez paradoxale puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré son cœur. Comment se fait-il qu'elle se sente plus en vie sans son cœur au côté d'Emma, qu'avec loin d'elle ? Emma Swan restait un grand mystère pour elle. Elle avait peur que cet équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à trouver avec la jolie blonde ne s'oit rompu. Elle avait peur du chaos qui s'approchait à grande vitesse. Ce chaos que personne ne semblait apercevoir, mais qu'elle voyait clairement. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus c'était qu'Emma, la regarde autrement si elle découvrait tout sur elle. Elle ne lui adresserait plus ces yeux pleins d'amour. Elle ne verrait qu'un monstre. Elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Elle fût arrachée de sa rêverie par la voix d'Emma.

Emma « aller viens 'femme ' il est temps de rentrer ».

Regina « Oh, j'aime quand tu me parles de cette manière ». Elles rentrèrent, en silence. Emma devait encore préparer ces affaires pour le Week-end. Emma avait dit à Regina que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Regina pouvait très bien partager ses vêtements avec elle. Elles avaient tout vue l'une de l'autre. Elles pouvaient donc partager leurs vêtements. Regina quant à elle ne broncha pas. C'était hors de question. Emma pouvait être un vrai enfant quand elle s'y mettait.

Une heure plus tard quand Regina rentra chez elle, elle n'y trouva pas Tink.

Tink, avait décidé de passer la nuit au manoir. Elle devait discuter de certaines choses avec Zelena. Elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne une bonne leçon à Eva. Elle n'avait pas trop aimé son petit chantage de tout à l'heure. Et personne ne devait faire chanter une Mills, personne. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Zelena ou elle y trouva cette dernière.

Zelena « Tu pourrais au moins frapper. Et si j'étais dans une tenue indécente ? »

Tink « Ne soit pas si prude, il faut qu'on discute ». Zelena arqua un sourcil, il fallait que ce soit réellement important pour que Tink utilise un tel ton.

Zelena « Eh bien je t'écoute ».

Tink « Tout d'abord j'aimerai que tu restes calme et que tu ne t'énerves pas. Tout compte fait prend le comme tu veux. De toute façon on sait pertinemment que pour toi l'amour est une faiblesse alors… ». Zelena commençait à s'impatienter.

Zelena « Cesse de tourner autour du pot et dit-moi ce que tu as à dire ».

Tink « Tu sais à propos de mon rendez-vous hier ? C'était Eva ? »

Zelena « Eva ? Comme dans Eva Swan ? » .

Tink « Oui ».

Zelena « Et ? ». Elle ne voyait pas du tout ou voulait en venir Tink. Elle était contente de savoir qu'Eva n'était pas si facile que ça. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle venait lui en parler ? Est-ce qu'elle se sentait coupable ? Tink ne se sentait jamais coupable. Il y avait autre chose, elle le savait.

Tink « Et bien figure-toi qu'elle m'a proposé quelque chose d'assez étrange tout à l'heure ».

Zelena « Mais ne te gêne pas Tinkerbell continue ». Elle l'avait Tink en était sur Zelena avait mordue à l'hameçon et le reste de son plan, se passerait comme elle l'avait prévu.

Tink « Elle veut que je l'aide à te rendre jalouse ». _Plus ou moins_ pensa-t-elle.

Zelena « Oh, euh tu as bien fait. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu t'en mêles». Ce n'était pas à sens unique, peut-être qu'Eva s'intéressait aussi à elle de cette manière. Elle secoua vite cette pensée de son esprit,_ l'amour est une faiblesse_ se répéta-t-elle.

Tink « Non en fait, tu n'as pas compris, j'ai refusé, parce que je sais que c'est moi qui l'intéresse. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle t'utilise comme prétexte pour se rapprocher de moi. ». Zelena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tink se montrait beaucoup trop prétentieuse sur ce coup. Cela devenait un jeu d'esprit pour les deux sœurs, dont une seule sortirait vainqueur.

Zelena « Ok, pourquoi être venue me voir ? Il me semble que tu as très bien géré la situation ? Je te parie qu'elle me mord dans la main n'importe quand. » .

Tink « Pari tenue, ne te défile pas ».

Zelena « Tu veux vraiment faire un pari là-dessus ? Vraiment Tink ? » .

Tink « Non j'en ai un bien meilleur. Je te donnerai la livre sacrée des fées que tu convoites tant si tu arrives à lui faire avouer que c'est toi qu'elle aime ». Là, Tink venait d'avoir toute son attention. Le livre recelait des sorts inimaginables. L'appétit de pouvoir de zelena était insatiable. Avec cela, elle arriverait à enfin à avec le dernier objet qui lui manque pour son grand projet.

Zelena « Oh, je dois avouer que c'est très tentant. Et si je n'y arrive pas ? » .

Tink « La maison sur la plage sera à moi ? ». Etait-elle stupide ou le faisait-elle exprès ?

Zelena « Tu veux la maison sur la plage ? Vraiment ? Sérieusement Allez qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange si je perds ? Je te laisserai la maison en cadeau ».

Tink « Je veux la maison Zelena ». Zelena devenait suspicieuse. Est-ce que la maison avait beaucoup plus d'importance que cela ? Ou alors était-ce un piège pour qu'elle accepte le pari ?

Zelena « Pourquoi ? ».

Tink « Tu te fou de moi ? Comme ça je pourrai m'enfuir, de cette maison. Comme Regina. Je pourrais faire la fête tout le temps. Aller Zelena la maison. ». Zelena reconnaissait bien Tink. Elle n'aimait pas tout ce qui était lié à la magie. Elle n'avait rien à faire avec ce monde. Elle avait même refusé de prendre la place de la fée bleue. Pour Tink c'était dans la poche. Elle pourrait passer à la suite de son plan. Ça sert d'être prise pour une demeurer.

Zelena « Tu sais je t'aurai laissé la maison si c'est-ce que tu voulais. Ce pari est ridicule ».

Tink « Tu plaisantes, il est hors de question que je revienne sur ma parole J'aurai cette maison grâce à notre pari. ». Sur ces dernières paroles, elle sortit de la chambre. De l'autre bout du couloir Zelena pouvait entre « Ne te défile pas ». Zelena pensait avoir gagné la partie. Elle était beaucoup trop présomptueuse.

_Que le jeu commence !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonne année à tous. Je vous souhaite plein de bonne chose. Un nouveau chapitre, elles sont en 'vacance' c'est magnifique. Il y a une musique je vous laisse le lien de la vidéo. Je vous recommande de l'écouter. C'est juste pour être dans l'ambiance et tout ça. Je m'excuse encore un autre chapitre assez long. Mais pas trop. _

_ watch?v=DGeBgZOy21M_

_Chapitre précédent :_

_Zelena « Tu sais je t'aurai laissé la maison si c'est-ce que tu voulais. Ce pari est ridicule »._

_Tink « Tu plaisantes, il est hors de question que je revienne sur ma parole J'aurai cette maison grâce à notre pari. ». Sur ces dernières paroles, elle sortit de la chambre. De l'autre bout du couloir Zelena pouvait entre « Ne te défile pas ». _

_Que le jeu commence !_

Chapitre 11

Elles étaient arrivées à destination. Regina avait optée pour un Week-end au ski dans le chalet de sa famille. Elle aurait préféré emmené Emma dans un endroit plus chaud, mais il aurait alors fallut, quitter le pays. C'était hors de question. David l'avait bien fait comprendre à Regina.

Regina « est-ce que ça te plait ? »

Emma « Tu plaisantes ? Jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurai pu m'imaginer être dans un endroit pareil avec toi ma 'femme fatale' ». Elle avait fait semblant d'accentuer ces dernières paroles. Elle savait à quel point Regina aimait cela. La brune agissait bien évidemment comme-ci elle n'aimait pas cela. Emma elle y voyait clair.

Regina «Si j'avais su que pour te mettre dans mon lit, il ne fallait que ça je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps. ». Même en disant cela Regina savait bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Si non elle n'aurait pas mis fin à ce petit arrangement avec Ruby.

Emma « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la seule raison ». Certaines fois Emma avait réellement du mal à pénétrer l'esprit de Regina. Elle était incapable de dire à quoi pensait la jeune brune. Il fallait brusquer Regina pour qu'elle se mette à parler. Il y avait néanmoins quelques choses de positif dans tout cela. Une fois que Regina commençait à parler de ses sentiments pour Emma, elle ne savait comment s'arrêter.

Regina « Tu en vois d'autres toi ? ». C'était devenu une routine entre elles. Elles aimaient cette joute verbale. Elles tentaient à tour de rôle de prendre le dessus l'une sur l'autre. Une sorte de parade nuptiale avant d'entrer réellement dans le vif du sujet. Elles n'allaient cependant jamais jusqu'au bout. Depuis leur petit marathon Regina et Emma avaient fait une pause de ce côté-là. D'un commun accord, la décision avait été prise sans que le moindre mot fût prononcé. Regina avait de toute évidence que quelque chose allait se passer ce week-end. Elle était d'ailleurs certaine que c'est aussi ce que voulait Emma.

Emma « Continue comme ça et je sens qu'on dormira chacune de son côté ». Regina arqua son sourcil gauche. Elle savait déjà très bien ce qu'elle allait répondre à Emma. Elle savait aussi que qu'Emma ne pourrai pas rester loin d'elle avec tout ce qu'elle avait prévu, pour elles.

Regina « Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ? Oh, Emma Swan, tu as l'esprit mal tourné ». Emma c'était mise à rougir. Regina savait toujours comment la mettre mal à l'aise.

Emma « Oui, mais tu aimes ça, Je prends la chambre d'amie ce soir ».

Regina « Il n'y a qu'une chambre, tu prends le canapé Darling ? ». Regina savait qu'Emma détestait quand elle faisait ça. Elles avaient toutes les deux ce besoin irrépressible. Celui de se toucher. Sentir l'autre. Pouvoir lire dans le regard l'une de l'autre. Il va sans dire qu'Emma était éprise de tout cela. Elle n'aimait donc pas quand Regina mettait de la distance entre elles.

Emma « je te déteste ». Emme faisait maintenant la moue. Regina adorait la voir bouder, elle était tellement adorable quand elle faisait cela. Elle ressemblait à un enfant à qui on avait refusé une friandise.

Regina « C'est faux. Tu ne pourrais pas de toute façon, même si tu le voulais ».

Emma « Ok, je m'incline tu gagnes, mais je gagne ou ça compte vraiment ».

Regina « Vraiment, et où est-ce que tu crois gagner chérie ? ». Elle leva un sourcil et fixa Emma. Elle la défiait. Emma allait-elle réellement

Emma « Sous la couette, 'Gina' tu le sais ». Regina rougit, elle aimait quand Emma l'appelait de cette manière. Cela lui rappelait étrangement Cora. Regina fronça les sourcils. Oui, elle se rendait compte, qu'elle aimait le petit côté dominatrice d'Emma. Cela lui rappelait sa mère. C'était à la fois dégoutant et tout aussi excitant.

Regina « C'est-ce qu'on verra. En attendant, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?»

Emma « Je ne sais pas, de toute façon je crois que tu as tout prévu, alors je vais juste me laisser entrainer ».

Elles avaient décidé de passer le Week-end uniquement dans le chalet. Il y avait encore des tas de choses que l'une ignorait sur l'autre. Ce serait donc le moment de remplir ces vides occasionné non pas par un défaut de mémoire. Non. Plutôt par la couardise de l'une et l'autre à réellement faire le premier pas. Vers quelque chose de profond. Quelque chose d'intime. Regina était allongée sur le canapé. Elle tenait dans ses mains un livre. Sur la petite tablette à côté reposait une tasse, d'où s'échappait, une fumée aux effluves envoutants. Ça sentait divinement bon. Peut-être de la pomme mêlée à autre chose de totalement indicible. Emma fût parcourut par une myriade d'émotions.

Emma était de l'autre côté face à Regina. Elle avait les yeux fermés et on eut pensé qu'elle était visiblement en train de dormir. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Cela faisait déjà près d'une heure que Regina c'était mise à lire. Emma s'était allongée sur le canapé. Elle avait pour la première fois depuis un mois détaillé le visage de la belle brune. Sa peau, si douce et si parfaite. Si étincelante. Ses yeux noisette et ses cils interminables. Sa bouche. Et à gauche de sa lèvre supérieure, une cicatrice qu'elle avait remarquée. Cependant elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de demander à Regina d'où, elle provenait. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion, c'est plus parce qu'elle avait peur de n'obtenir aucune réponse. Oui elle avait peur. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Qu'elle aimait. Elle ne réduirait pas cela en cendre. Elle avait donc trouvé inutile de demander. Regina ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle lui mentait constamment, au point que ça en devienne une seconde nature. Puis elle se remit à détailler de nouveau ses yeux, qui en disaient tellement, mais qui certaines fois étaient si perçants qu'Emma n'avait d'autre choix que de détourner le regard. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver complètement nu devant la belle jeune brune. Elle au contraire n'arrivait pas à lire en Regina. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait fini. Elle faisait semblant de dormir, pour pouvoir continuer à l'observer en silence.

Emma « Tu es vraiment magnifique » pensa-t-elle. Seulement Emma, ne l'avait pas que pensé. Ces paroles lui avaient échappé sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Regina sourit. Elle avait remarqué qu'Emma ne dormait. Elle avait toutefois feint l'ignorance. Elle aimait cela. Être celle qui mettait, Emma dans tous ces états.

Regina « On dirait une réplique de vieux pervers… mais Darling tu sais que toi aussi tu es magnifique n'est-ce pas ? ». Elle ferma son livre qu'elle posa sur la tablette et se rapprocha d'Emma. Il était temps qu'elles aient un moment à elles. Après tout n'était-ce pas ce pourquoi elles étaient là ?

Emma acquiesça de la tête. Elle détourna le regard incapable de soutenir celui de Regina.

Regina « Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais te laisser aller prendre ta douche pendant que moi je prépare le diner qu'en dis-tu ? »

Emma « Tu sais cuisiner ? »

Regina « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Un peu de surprise ne fait pas de mal ? Reste dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle. Tu trouveras une robe sur le lit que j'ai préparée pour toi je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira à merveille»

Emma « Ok, mais et toi ? ».

Regina « j'utiliserai la chambre d'amie », elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Encore un mensonge. Aussi petit soit-il. Oh combien frivole soit-il. Oui c'était bien devenu une seconde nature.

Emma alla donc prendre son bain, tandis que Regina se dirigeait dans vers la cuisine. Elle n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais elle aimerait que cette soirée soit inoubliable autant pour elle que pour Emma.

Lorsque Regina finit, elle alla frapper à la porte d'Emma. Elle n'entendit rien et finit par s'inquiéter. Elle voulut ouvrir la porte. C'était fermer de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait donc d'autres choix que d'attendre. Elle entendit, un son timide provenir de la poignée de la porte. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Elle vit le visage d'Emma dépasser de quelques centimètres. Elle arborait un sourire timide. Crispé. Regina fronça les sourcils.

Regina « Quelque chose ne va pas ? ». Emma ne répondait pas. Elle la regardait. Ses yeux perçants ceux de Regina pour la première fois. Regina finit par poser fermement sa main sur la poignée. Elle voulut pousser la porte complètement. Emma retint la porte.

Regina « Emma qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

Emma « Regina je ne peux pas ».

Regina « Bien sûr que si ». Et sans prévenir elle retint Emma fermement par le poignet. Elle l'attira hors de la chambre. Le spectacle qui se déploya devant ses yeux fût mirifique.

Emma avait les cheveux complètement ondulées et ses magnifiques boucles terminaient leur course sur son dos nu. Elle portait une magnifique robe, jacinthe, très longue. On eut dit une princesse. Elle portait des talons de la même couleur que sa robe. Quand Regina la vît, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. La robe lui allait parfaitement. Elle savait aussi qu'Emma était celle qui lui fallait. Si elle aurait pu en douter. Ce moment témoignait qu'il en était tout autre. C'était la seule qui la convenait ça, elle en était sûre. Si Regina fût choquée, éblouit quand elle vît Emma, il en va de même pour Emma. Elle savait maintenant que Regina n'avait pas usurpé son surnom « de femme fatale ». Ce soir elle le prouvait encore. Elle plierait face à Regina. Son brushing était parfait comme toujours. Elle avait été particulièrement coquine. Elle portait une robe sari Indienne. La robe était de couleur noire. Elle mettait en valeur toutes les formes de Regina. Emma ne rêvait que d'une chose. De pouvoir sortir Regina de cette robe. De ne faire qu'une avec elle.

Regina « Tu es à couper le souffle ».

Emma « Merci, 'Gina' mais toi aussi tu es magnifique ». Elles se dirigèrent vers la pièce principale, Emma découvrait en même temps les changements qui y avait eu lieu.

Emma « Waouh, c'est… je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots, c'est tellement magnifique ». La pièce était éclairée grâce à des lampes à essence qui, donnait à la pièce une ambiance particulière. La pièce reflétait quelque chose d'intime. Cet intime tant recherché, mais qui ne pointait jamais le bout de son nez. Les murs avaient disparus. Non on aurait dit qu'ils étaient devenus diaphane. C'était un spectacle étrange qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Comment ? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devenait témoin de quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un sanctuaire.

Emma « Comment ? ».

Regina « C'est un secret. Si je te le dis je devrai te tuer ensuite ». La réaction d'Emma était encore meilleure que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Regina avait rendu les murs du chalet diaphane. Une myriade de flocons tombait tout autour du chalet. Au centre de la pièce Regina avait aménagé une table pour deux. Emma crû être dans un rêve. Elles dinèrent. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre Emma avait appris des choses sur Regina. Elle savait que sa mère se nommait Cora, mais ça elle le savait déjà. Elle savait que son père s'appelait Henry. Emma avait toujours aimé ce prénom. Si elle avait un fils elle l'appellerait certainement de cette manière. Regina lui avait promis qu'elle avait l'intention de rompre les fiançailles. Elle avait juste besoin de temps pour convaincre sa mère.

Regina « Danse avec moi Emma ». Regina lui offrit sa main.

Emma « Mais il n'y a pas de musique ».

Regina « Ne t'en fait pas pour ça ». Emma accepta sa main. Les courbes de leur main s'harmonisaient parfaitement. C'est Emma qui prit l'initiative de réduire la distance entre elles. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la taille de la brune. Puis l'attira vers elle. Regina avait le souffle coupé. Son regard trouva celui d'Emma. Elles tentaient de découvrir ce qu'elles voyaient dans le regard de l'une et de l'autre. La tâche était trop ardue. Ce qu'elles voulaient en ce moment précis, s'était sentir l'une et l'autre comme jamais auparavant. Comme d'un commun accord, elles détournèrent le regard en même temps. Regina, sortit de sa torpeur et se racla la gorge.

Regina « On danse ? ». Elles commencèrent à danser. Chacune cherchait de nouveau le regard de l'autre sans vraiment le trouver. Il ne suffit que d'un cours instant, bref et leurs yeux se trouvèrent à nouveau. Emma avait du mal à respirer. Sa gorge de noua. Les battements de son cœur commencèrent à s'accélérer. Elle avait maintenant peur que Regina puisse les entendre.

Emma « Tu ne devrais pas me regarder comme ça ».

Regina « Comme quoi ? »

Emma « Ce regard, comme-ci j'étais tout ce que tu as de plus chère au monde. Je ne peux pas soutenir ton regard. Tu le me fait quelque chose.».

Regina « Oh et ou est-ce que je te fais quelque chose Darling ? ».

Emma « Ne te moque pas de moi, je suis sérieuse ».

Regina « Darling, je suis très sérieuse. Ou est-ce que tu veux que je te tou… AÏEEEEEE ». Emma venait de lui marcher sur le pied. Inutile de dire que ça faisait extrêmement mal.

Emma « Tu disais ? ». Elle arqua un sourcil.

Regina « je ne te parle pas ». Emma éclata de rire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Regina faire la tête. Elle était tout à fait adorable.

Elles continuèrent à danser. Un long silence s'installa. On entendait à peine résonner le son de leurs talons. C'était un silence agréable. Léger. Elles étaient seules sous la neige. Deux âmes qui se découvraient et redécouvraient pour la première fois. Regina décida qu'il était temps de faire un peu de magie. Elle fit un mouvement du poignet. Emma ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle entendit un son provenir de … elle était incapable de le dire. Elle avait l'impression d'être submergée par cette musique. Comme-ci cette musique, provenait de partout et de nulle part. C'était apaisant. Elle avait l'impression de reconnaître cette musique. Elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part. Elle n'arrivait toutefois plus à se souvenir ou exactement.

Elles avaient arrêté de danser. Elles avaient pris place à même le sol et admirait maintenant la neige tombée. Emma vit que Regina la fixait depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

Emma « Quoi ? ».

Regina « Je t'ai acheté quelque chose ». Elle se leva aussitôt et posa un genou au sol. Elle sortit une boite en argent qu'elle tendit à Emma. Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent. _Non. Elle n'était définitivement pas prête pour ça. C'était trop tôt. Elle voulait certes que Regina fasse plus attention. Elle ne voulait cependant pas se marier avec la brune. Ou du moins pas tout de suite. Et qu'est-ce que ses parents diraient ? Ils ne seraient pas d'accord. Ce serait tellement romantique. Une histoire d'amour bien tragique, comme elles les aime. Elle quitterait la maison familiale. Elle vivrait dans la rue avec Regina. Puis aurait des enfants plus tard. Ensuite, elles_ … . Elle fût tirée de ses pensées.

Regina « Emma ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, ouvre la boite s'il-te-plaît. ». Regina avait vu Emma s'affoler. Dès qu'elle s'était mise à genou. A la place elle aurait aussi pensé à la même chose. La belle blonde ouvrit la boite. Elle vit ce que cela contenait. Il y avait un magnifique collier en argent. Le collier était orné d'un motif. Sa forme était assez étrange, très particulière.

Emma « Il est magnifique tu peux me le mettre ? ». Regina lui mit le collier et lorsque celle-ci se recula Emma remarquait que Regina avait exactement le même.

Emma « Oh, tu en as un aussi ». Regina sourit.

Emma « C'est un collier de couple ? ». La brune acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle était encore en train de sourire. Lorsque les deux colliers étaient rassemblés, ils avaient une autre forme. C'était un huit à l'horizontale. L'Infinie ? Elle n'en était pas certaine.

Regina « Mais, ce collier a une malédiction, la première personne d'entre nous deux qui l'enlèvera sera malheureux toute sa vie. Même si nous ne sommes pas proche l'une de l'autre, la personne devra obéir à ce que l'autre personne qui porte le collier lui dira de faire».

Emma « Tu plaisantes j'espère ce n'est pas du tout romantique ça. Ce collier à plus de malédiction que de chan…»

Regina « Chut… laisse-moi finir. Pour se débarrasser de la malédiction on doit lire », elle ouvrit son collier, il y avait un papier incrusté à l'intérieur, elle le prît et lui montra « ça l'une à l'autre, je commence ».

Regina « C'est le pacte dans le chalet », Emma regarda autour d'elle et sourit « Peu importe ce qui nous attend à l'avenir, que ma famille soit contre notre relation. Je ne te laisserai jamais et Je t'aimerai toujours, je t'en fais la promesse ». Les yeux d'Emma c'était humidifiés lorsque Regina avait repris sa lecture.

Regina « Je t'aime Emma ». Emma n'arrivait maintenant plus à contenir ses larmes Regina, avait enfin répondu à ces attentes. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Regina l'avait enfin dit. C'était enfin à son tour. Elle devait lire le pacte. Elle déroula donc le papier et lu ce qu'il y avait écrit.

Emma « C'est le pacte dans le chalet. Peu importe ce qui nous attend à l'avenir, je ne te laisserai jamais et je t'aimerai toujours, Je t'en fais la promesse».

Emma « Je t'aime aussi Regina ».

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, alors ce n'est pas un chapitre pour les mineurs. Ne dites pas que je ne vous aurai pas prévenu. Jeunes et âmes sensible s'abstiendront de lire se chapitre Merci. Bonne lecture pour les autres.

_Chapitre précédent : _

_Regina « C'est le pacte dans le chalet », Emma regarda autour d'elle et sourit « Peu importe ce qui nous attend à l'avenir, que ma famille soit contre notre relation, je t'aimerai toujours et je ne te laisserai jamais, je t'en fais la promesse ». Les yeux d'Emma c'était humidifiés lorsque Regina avait repris sa lecture. Regina « Je t'aime Emma ». Emma n'arrivait maintenant plus à contenir ses larmes Regina, avait enfin répondu à ces attentes._

_Emma « C'est le pacte dans le chalet, Peu importe ce qui nous attend à l'avenir, je t'aimerai pour toujours, je ne te laisserai jamais, je t'en fais la promesse, moi aussi je t'aime Regina ». _

Chapitre 12

Toujours dans le chalet juste après le pacte

Emma « Je veux que tu sois mienne, physiquement, spirituellement, mentalement et sexuellement. Je te veux tout entière. Tu es mienne comme je suis tienne ». Emma n'arrivait pas à penser. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle voulait ne faire qu'une avec Regina. Une force invisible la poussait. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses yeux se remplirent de fureur. Elle était consumée de l'intérieur. Par un désir. Un désir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Son regard s'assombrit. Il était temps de récompenser Regina de tous ses efforts.

Leurs mains étaient entrelacées. Le rythme de leurs souffles était saccadé. En communion néanmoins. Des lèvres s'entrechoquèrent. Regina n'imaginait pas que son autre elle réagirait à cela. Elle le sentit néanmoins. Sa jumelle maléfique. Elle pouvait ressentir ce qu'Emma leur faisait à toute les deux. Désir, passion, fringales, surgirent. Un désir comme jamais auparavant. On eut dit qu'Emma avait accès au plus profond de son âme. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi satisfaite. Elle voulait goûter Emma. Encore plus. Dans leurs rythmes effrénés, elles perdirent l'équilibre. Elles trébuchèrent. Emma tomba directement sur Regina. Sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune brune. Regina en revanche sentit son dos se heurter au sol. Froid en comparaison avec la température de son corps.

Leur baiser s'approfondit au fur et à mesure. Il devenait plus passionner. Emma n'était pas sûre de ce qui était en train de se produire. Trop perdu dans les abysses qu'étaient les lèvres de Regina. Ce qui était sûre en revanche c'est qu'elle aimait cela. Regina posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune blonde. Elle rapprocha Emma d'elle. Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucune distance qui les séparait. Regina Changea leur position avant même qu'Emma ne sache ce qui était en train de se produire.

Regina « Je te l'avais dit, que c'était moi qui avait le contrôle ».

Emma « Là maintenant je te laisse tout le contrôle que tu veux. Ne me fait pas attendre. S'il-te-plaît. ».

Regina « s'il-te-plaît ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emma ? Dit le moi. Je veux te l'entendre dire ».

Emma « Je veux que tu me baises comme si ce jour était le dernier ». Les lèvres de Regina parcoururent le cou d'Emma. Elle termina sa course en capturant de nouveau les lèvres d'Emma. Elle continua à l'embrasser avec passion. Elle retenait Emma pas les poignets. La jeune brune était littéralement clouée au sol. Elle essaya de se dégager. Regina possédait une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Les lèvres de la belle brune s'hasardèrent maintenant vers la poitrine généreuse d'Emma. La poitrine d'Emma se soulevait à une vitesse folle. Elle haletait sous l'envie pressante de Regina. Emma gémit quand Regina empoigna ses seins.

Regina n'en pouvait plus. Les restes désolés de la robe volèrent dans toute la pièce. Le vêtement était devenu une gêne. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle porta ses lèvres sur la poitrine d'Emma. Celle-ci gémit de nouveau. La nuit continua ainsi. L'une procurant du plaisir à l'autre, vice-versa.

Emma « C'était génial ».

Regina « Oui ça l'était ».

Emma « j'aimerai que ce jour ne s'arrête pas ».

Regina « Moi aussi ».

Emma « Tu pensais… Tu le pensais vraiment ? »

Regina « Tu sais que je pense toujours ce que je dis quand on est au lit ».

Emma « je ne te parle pas de ça ». Elle frappa Regina sur l'épaule gauche.

Regina « je sais ».

Emma « Alors ? »

Regina « Oui, Emma je le pensais. Même ma famille n'arrivera pas à nous séparer ». Elle avait beau dire. Le doute subsistait. Elle ne quitterait jamais Emma.

Emma « ces périodes de vacances vont être très longues ».

Regina « Hmmm ». La belle brune était complètement épuisée. Elle s'endormait lentement. Après un début chaotique. Leur relation s'était améliorée. Cette fille au combien irascible avait transpercé toutes ses défenses.

Emma « Tu m'écoutes ? ». Aucune réponse. C'était la preuve indéniable que la belle brune avait succombé. Emma regardait sa poitrine s'élever et retomber dans un rythme régulier. Elle était complètement dépendante de Regina. Elle était satisfaite. Néanmoins, la voix, le visage, le parfum de Regina tout cela l'intriguait. Cela suscitait en elle des réminiscences douloureuses. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle se rendit soudain compte pourquoi. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Regina, elle n'y avait plus pensé. Cette personne qu'elle avait rencontrée cet été. Qu'elle avait oublié. Elle ne se sentait cependant pas coupable. Elle avait l'impression d'être entière. Emma avait trouvé sa moitié. Elle finit par s'endormir à son tour.

_Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Comme –ci on l'avait assommé avec quelque chose de très lourd. Des cris. On n'y voyait rien. Des myriades de choses impalpables se baladaient devant ses yeux. Le rythme de sa respiration était saccadé. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. La peur lui prit. D'abord au ventre puis se répandit rapidement vers tous les membres de son corps. Son corps lui n'obéissait plus. Paralyser. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle cherchait quelque chose sur le sol n'importe quoi. En tapotant elle avait fini par se saisir de quelque chose de lourd. C'était assez contendant. Cela ferait surement l'affaire. L'objet entrait en collision avec sa jambe. Un cri de douleur fit pousser. C'était le sien. La douleur avait pris le relais. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se faire aussi mal. Elle avançait en clopinant. Des cris d'horreur résonnaient. Des plaintes, supplications. Les voix décrivaient un monstre. C'était apparemment une femme. Sans pitié. Les cris de terreurs s'accentuaient. On entendait même des enfants. Puis plus rien. Un silence terrifiant s'installa. Son regard balaya la pièce de long en large. Elle ne pouvait toujours rien distinguer. Il faisait froid. La pièce était ensanglantée. Des cœurs gelés jonchaient le sol çà et là. Ses yeux finirent par s'habituer à la pénombre. Elle finit par reconnaître quelques visages. Il y avait Sean. Killian. Robin. Et Eva… Sa voie respiratoire était obstruée. L'air n'entrait et ne sortait plus. Elle tentait de se calmer mais rien n'y fit. Comment une chose pareille avait pu arriver. Une seconde figure se dessinait à côté de la première. C'était elle. Son autre elle. Celle qui avait été séparé d'elle. Celle-ci partageait un baiser passionnant avec Emma. Leurs mains rouges de sang portaient encore les stigmates de leurs crimes._

_Regina « Non Emma, tu ne peux, pas ça ne devait pas se passer comme cela ». Le rire des deux amantes résonnait partout. _

_Regina « _EMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _»._

Regina « EMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Emma « S'il-te-plaît Regina réveille-toi ce n'est qu'un rêve, je suis là ». Sa main fût violemment repousser. Elle le vit de nouveau. Les yeux de Regina. Ils étaient encore une fois de couleur pervenche. C'était un spectacle à la fois beau et inquiétant. Voire terrifiant.

Regina « je suis désolée j'ai fait un cauchemar ». Ses mains tremblaient encore. Sa jambe portait le souvenir d'une douleur aussi atroce qu'effroyable. Ce rêve avait l'air si réel. Elle fût sortit de sa torpeur par la voix d'Emma.

Emma « Regina tes yeux ils sont violets. Et ne me ment pas. Ne me dit pas que ce n'est rien. Je t'ai fait une promesse. Tu sais que je t'aime. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Regina « Ok. Mais avant est-ce que tu pourrais juste me serrer dans tes bras ? »

Emma « Bien sûr viens par-là ». Elle saisit Regina par le bras. L'attira contre sa poitrine. Des minutes passèrent avant que la belle brune ne retrouve son calme. Sa respiration de nouveau régulière. Regina savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus éviter la question. Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'elle devait lui dire la vérité.

Regina « je suis désolée en temps normal je mets des lentilles. Mes yeux changent de couleur. C'est apparemment dû à un défaut de pigmentation. J'ai les yeux noisette. Ils peuvent devenir aussi violets certaines fois. Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit ». Emma pouvait sentir que Regina ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. Certes elle avait reconnu le problème lié à la couleur de ses yeux. Regina n'avait cependant pas tout dit à Emma. C'était déjà un progrès. Elle ne ferait rien pour brusquer la belle brune.

Emma « Okay. Tu veux parler de ton rêve ? »

Regina « Non pas vraiment. Je suis désolée Emma. Je t'ai promis un Week-End merveilleux et inoubliable. Et ce n'est pas du tout ça ».

Emma « Au contraire, je suis très heureuse que tu puisses te reposer sur moi. J'ai l'impression de te connaître chaque jour encore un peu plus ».

Regina « Je t'aime tellement Emma, si tu savais. C'est tellement… ».

Emma «… suffocant». C'était asphyxiant oui ça l'était. Elles n'étaient rien l'une sans l'autre. Loin des yeux l'une de l'autre. Elles mouraient à petit feu. C'était un amour dévorant. Qui les consumait de l'intérieur.

Regina « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Emma. Je sais, cela peut te sembler bizarre, mais c'est ce que je ressens. »

Emma « je sais. Je ressens exactement la même chose. On ne peut vraiment ne pas rester ici ? ». demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Regina « Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas, David me tuerait ».

Emma « Il ne le ferait pas. Il t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça il dirait que c'est de ma faute». Regina se mit à rire.

Regina « ce qui serait tout à fait correcte ».

Emma « je ne comprends pas. Comment tu as faits ? »

Regina « Fais quoi ? »

Emma « Pour que mes parents t'apprécient autant ».

Regina « La même chose que ce je fais avec toi ».

Emma « Quoi ? Tu couches avec mes parents ?».

Regina « je n'y avais pas du tout pensé, mais si tu m'y autorises, je… ». Emma lui avait pincé.

Emma « Tu quoi ? »

Regina « Emma ça fait mal. On ne te prendrait pas pour une fille violente comme çà ».

Emma « Oui, eh bien je n'aime pas du tout t'imaginer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ».

Regina « Même pas tes parents ? Tu es tellement adorable quand tu es jalouse ».

Emma « Ne te moque pas de moi ».

Regina « Mais j'aime ça ».

L'ambiance se radoucie. Elles parlèrent de tout et de de rien.

Au même moment.

Est-ce que cela à marcher ?

Oui

Vous savez ou elle se trouve ?

Elle est à Boston.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Je suis désolée ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Bref je ne vais pas vous faire attendre. Voilà bonne lecture.

_Chapitre précédent :_

_Au même moment. _

_Est-ce que cela à marcher ? _

_Oui_

_Vous savez ou elle se trouve ? _

_Elle est à Boston. _

Chapitre 13

Dimanche les filles ont quitté le chalet. Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée. Emma était rentrée chez elle et Regina lui manquait terriblement. Elles allaient passer une autre semaine sans se voir. Elles n'avaient jamais été séparées aussi longtemps. C'était d'autant plus dur qu'elle ne pouvait pas contacter Regina quand elle le voulait. Regina lui avait dit que pour eux c'était un grand moment de réunion. Elle n'avait pas très bien saisit. Apparemment s'était aussi le moment de parler des fiançailles de la belle brune. Cela n'avait évidemment pas plu à Emma. Elle avait voulu pleurer. Mais elle s'y refusait. Et puis c'était les fêtes. Elle pouvait très bien se passer de Regina durant quelques semaines. Oui elle pourrait le faire sans problème. C'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle était dans ses pensées quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Eva. Le spectacle qui s'offrit devant ses yeux était quelques peu déroutant ? Plutôt dégoutant. Ou alors les deux. Sa sœur était au lit avait Tink. _Ca finirait bien par arriver se dit-elle_. Elle avait bien vu ce qui se passait. C'est comme ça que sa relation avec Regina devait-être.

Eva « Tu vas continuer à regarder ou tu vas fermer la porte ? ». Emma sortit de sa torpeur. Elle referma la porte avec violence.

Emma « Désolée, je pensais que tu étais seule ». Elle se doutait bien sûr de ce qu'il se passait .Elle avait juste voulut vérifier. Voir si comme elle le pensait, Tink était bien là.

Eva « C'est l'unique jour ou les parents ne sont pas là. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais ruminer dans mon coin, comme tu le fais ? »

Une minute se dit Emma. Tink était là. Ça veut dire que Regina aussi devait surement être libre. Quelque chose frappa Emma. Sans réfléchir elle ouvrit la porte de nouveau.

Emma « Tink, tu n'es pas censé être chez toi ? ».

Tink « Oui, mais je ne fais pas tout ce que mère nous dit ».

Eva, Emma « Mère ? » dirent-elles en communion.

Eva « je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi vous l'appeler comme ça ».

Emma « Et Regina alors ? »

Tink « je suis désolée Emma, je.. ». Elle ne laissa même pas Tink finir sa phrase. La porte se referma. Elle entendit des rires provenir de la chambre de sa sœur. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voulait que les choses se passent. Elle voulait voir Regina la belle brune lui manquait terriblement. Elle entendit son téléphone vibré. Elle ne répondit pas. Le laissa. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Regina. Le téléphone cessa de vibrer. Quelques secondes plus tard il se mit à vibrer de nouveau. _Peut-être que c'est Regina pensa-t-elle_. Elle ne prit pas le temps de voir de qui provenait l'appel. Trop contente. Pour elle il pouvait s'agir que de Regina.

Conversation téléphonique

_Emma « Allo ? » _

_« Waouh, je te manquais à ce point ? »_

_Emma « zelena ? » _

_Zelena « Oui ? Qui croyais tu que c'était ? » _

_Emma « je suis surprise c'est tout ». _Oui elle était doublement surprise. D'une part parce qu'elle pensait bien sûr que c'était Regina. Mais aussi parce qu'elle était certaine que la jeune rousse ne savait pas. Elle n'était pas au courant que deux personnes qu'elle aimait était en train de la trahir. Sous son nez. Oui Tink et Eva batifolait ensemble. Elle fût tirée de ces pensées par Zelena.

_Zelena « Alors Emma ma sœur t'a fait honneur à ce que je vois ? ». _Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas. Zelena l'observait à travers un miroir magique. Elle avait tenté de voir Eva, mais elle n'y était pas parvenue.

_Emma « Quoi ? Comment ça ? ». _

_Zelena « Tu as le même sourire qu'abhorre Ruby après une nuit agitée avec Regina ». _C'était absolument faux. Elle était joyeuse il y a quelques jours. Mais maintenant elle était malheureuse. Elle souffrait de ne pas pouvoir voir Regina.

_Emma « Quoi qu'est-ce que? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Que Regina couche avec Ruby alors même que c'est elle qui veut qu'on soit exclusive ? Qu'elle m'a promis qu'il ne se passait rien ? » _Elle n'y croyait pas un instant. Regina ne ferait pas ça. Jamais, elle ne reviendrait sur la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Non jamais. Emma savait que la belle brune ne lui disait pas tout. Mais ce qu'elle savait aussi c'est d'à quel point, ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre était fort.

_Zelena « ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ». Bien sûr que si pensa Emma_. Elle était frustrée. Dans tous les sens du terme. Autant sexuellement que mentalement, physiquement. Tout cela à cause d'une seule chose. Plutôt d'une seule personne Regina Mills. Même Tink avait réussi à s'échapper. Zelena était en train de lui parler. Qu'est-ce qui était si important plus important qu'elle ? Pourquoi Regina Mills avait quelque chose de plus important à faire ? Elle n'avait clairement pas envie d'être aimable.

_Emma « Tu sais très bien ce que tu voulais dire. Je ne vais pas rester planté là à t'écouter insulter Regina et notre relation. Alors si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu le dis ou alors tu la fermes. En parlant de ça tu sais certainement qu'à l'heure où nous parlons Tink est dans le lit de ma sœur ? ». _Elle avait fait une grave erreur sans le savoir. Elle venait de précipiter sa relation avec la belle brune.

_Zelena « Emma, tu plaisantes ? ». _

_Emma « Ah, non pas du tout. Tu les aurais vu ce matin ». Voilà pourquoi son sort ne marchait pas. C'est parce que Tink avait dû jeter un cotre-sort. Ce que Zelena détestait plus que tout c'était la trahison. Tink et Eva, ensemble. Cette idée la rendait malade. Emma n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de précipiter le destin de deux jeunes personnes. _

_Emma « Tues là ? ». _

_BOUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. On eut dit une explosion. Emma fut étourdie durant quelques secondes. Elle recouvra rapidement ses esprits. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut sa sœur. Elle se précipita dans la chambre d'Eva. Un spectacle effrayant se déployait devant ses yeux. Eva était en train de pleurer. _

_Eva « Arrête, tu lui fais mal ». _Eva n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Zelena « Pourquoi ? Ça t'amuse de jouer avec les gens ? Vous vous êtes bien moquées de moi toues les deux ? » . Emma ne comprenaient ce qui était en train de se produire. I peine un instant elle était au téléphone avec Zelena. Et là, elle était là juste devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce qui était encore plus inimaginable c'est qu'elle retenait Tink. Par une force invisible. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert glaciale. La belle blonde était ensanglantée. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Regina. Elle saurait certainement quoi faire. Emma voulu se déplacer. Elle trébucha lamentablement. Son corps entier tremblait. Ses pieds ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle rampa péniblement jusque dans sa chambre pour récupérer son téléphone.

_Emma « Regina ? Tu dois venir »._

_Regina « Emma qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». Elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la voix d'Emma. _

_Emma « je suis désolée, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurai pas dû lui en parler ». _

_Regina « Emma qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » . _

_Emma « Il faut que tu viennes. Je ne sais… zelena… Tuer…Tink... ». C'est tout ce que Regina put déchiffrer. Regina sentit son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine. _

_Regina « Emma de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »._

_Emma « Regina s'il-te-plaît fait n'importe quoi. Mais dépêche-toi. Elles sont en train de s'entretuer. Il y a du sang partout». _Dans un flash d'éclair Regina apparu. A ses côtés était Ruby. Elle adressa un regard à Emma. Puis elle se précipita rapidement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le vacarme. Elle vit d'abord Eva à genoux devant Zelena. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir Tink. C'est parce que celle-ci était presser contre le mur. Elle vit horrifié ce qu'il restait de la jeune blonde. Elle était totalement méconnaissable. Un train l'eut roulé dessus les dégâts n'eurent cependant pas été de cet ordre-là.

Regina « S'il-te-plaît Zelena ne fait pas ça. Laisse-là ». Regina craignait le pire.

Zelena « Elles se sont moquées de moi. Tu sais que je peux tout accepter mais pas la trahison. Vous mes sœurs vous le savez. Mieux que quiconque. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela. Nous les Mills pouvons tout accepter mais pas la trahison ».

Ruby « Zelena s'il-te-plaît, calme toi ne fait pas ça. Tu es en train de la tuer ».

Regina « Ruby a raison, s'il-te-plaît, tu vas la tuer. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ». Zelena s'approcha dangereusement d'Eva.

Zelena « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle ne t'aime pas tu le sais ça ? » . Rien, aucune réponse.

Zelena « Répond-Moi. Ou je le tuerais devant tes yeux. ».

Eva ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Etait-ce un piège ? Si elle répondait mal ? Tink mourrait sans aucun doute. Elle tenterait sa chance néanmoins.

Eva « Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle, le jour où je l'ai… ». Ce n'est pas du tout ce que Zelena avait envie d'entendre. Ses lèvres tremblaient de colère. Sa main plongea alors dans un cœur. Une ombre. Quelqu'un s'était interposé.

_Eva « NONNNNNN »._

La belle brune tomba raide. Des yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent. Ruby venait tout juste de s'interposer entre Tink et zelena. Son cadavre jonchait le sol. Zelena revenait à elle. Elle prit conscience de ce qui venait de se produire.

Zelena « Non, non, non…je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas ».

Tink « Qu'est…tu as faits ? » marmonna-t-elle.

Emma « Oh, mon dieu. Elle est morte ? Regina s'il-te-plaît dit quelque chose ? ». La brune sentait son cœur battre à pleine vitesse. Son sang bouillonnait. Rouge tout ce qu'elle voyait était devenu rouge. Là devant elle c'était Ruby. Le teint blafard, livide. _Ce n'est pas possible se dit-elle_. Elle était morte. Ruby venait juste de de mourir devant ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Tout ce dont elle se souvint c'est Emma répétant sans cesse « C'est ma faute ». Sa vue s'étriqua petit à petit. Elle sentait cette force. Elle sombrait inéluctablement vers les ténèbres. Elle sentait que son double était proche. Elle plus proche qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle se laissait engloutir.

_Regina « A l'aide ! ». _Les battements de son cœur avaient commencé une course folle. Elle fut prise de panique_. _Les ténèbres s'emparaient d'elle. Tout n'était que pénombre. Obscurité. C'était inutile. Elle était prise au piège. Elle était toute seule. Seule. Elle finirait par disparaître dans la volonté de son double.

_Regina « quelqu'un, s'il-vous-plaît, elle se rapproche. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas disparaître Emma ? Emma ? » _

Elle entendit un bruit très léger. Des battements de cœur. Cela ne provenait pas d'elle.

Ruby « AHHHHH, ça fait mal ». Elle fit propulser hors des ténèbres. Son champ de vision s'agrandit de nouveau. Elle vit Ruby. Elle tentait de se relever. Elles avaient déjà toutes oublié que Ruby possédait plusieurs cœurs. C'était la première fois que cela arrive.

Tink « J'ai eu tellement peur ».

Regina « Elle aurait pu mourir ».

Zelena « Je suis désolée je n'aurai pas dû réagir de la sorte ».

Regina « Tu es désolée ? C'est une blague ? Elle aurait pu mourir. Elle aurait pu mourir. Si elle était morte, qu'aurait tu fais ? Qu'aurais-je fais ?»

Zelena « je sais je suis désolée ».

Ruby « je vais bien. Tink va bien ».

Tink « Tu ne vas pas nous perdre. Je te le promets ».

Regina « Ok. Je te crois ».

Elles s'enlacèrent toutes les quatre et se mirent à rire. Eva et Emma était encore choquée. Elles avaient assisté à quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle ne saurait pas par ou commencer. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que c'était un spectacle terrifiant.

Emma « Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Comment vous pouvez rire dans un moment pareille ?». Tout d'un coup elles prirent conscience de l'endroit ou elles étaient. Elles n'avaient pas assez fait attention. Leur spectacle avait eu lieu en dehors de chez elles. Comment allaient-elles l'expliquer ?

Regina « Emma… ».

Emma « Ne me touche pas, tu m'as menti. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Es-tu une sorte de monstre ? ».

Regina « Allez-y je vous rejoins ». Les trois sœurs se retirèrent. Tink entre Ruby et Zelena. Elles furent enveloppées d'un nuage vert. Les yeux d'Eva et Emma s'écarquillèrent.

Regina « Emma écoute-moi s'il-te-plaît ». Emma se recula. Comme si l'idée même d'être proche de Regina la terrifiait.

Emma « Ne t'approche pas de moi. S'il-te-plaît. Reste ou tu es ».

Regina « Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je vais te faire du mal ? »

Emma « Regina j'ai peur. Toi…tu me fais peur. Tu peux faire…Tu peux…faire des choses. Des choses qu'un être humain normal ne peut pas faire. Alors pour répondre à ta question. Oui… je pense que tu pourrais m'… faire du mal. Je ne te connais même pas. Putain Ruby est morte. Son corps livide. Pas de couleur. Et elle s'est relevée. Regina elle était morte. Là tout de suite. Mon cerveau ne comprend pas ce que mes yeux ont vu. Tous .Tu as menti .Tout ce que tu fais c'est mentir. Je ne veux pas te voir.».

Regina « Est-ce que tu peux m'en vouloir de l'avoir fait ? Vu la manière dont tu réagis ? ».

Emma « Et comment est-ce que je réagis ? »

Regina « Tu me regardes comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. Comme si j'étais un monstre ».

Emma « Ce n'est pas le cas ? ». Les mots s'échappèrent. Elle n'avait pas contrôlé ses paroles.

Regina « Je vois ». La douleur pouvait se lire sur les traits de son visage. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait redouté. Elle avait craint ce moment. Fatidique. Dire la vérité à Emma. Mais qu'aurait-ce changé ? Elle lui aurait adressé le même regard. Emma avait peur. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder la belle blonde pour sentir sa peur. Sa crainte. _Son effroi ? Elle était terrifiée ?_ Ces quelques moments de bonheurs furent de courte durée. Ephémères. Ce n'était pas fait pour durer. Au moins maintenant elle pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle pourrait chasser ses vieux démons sans aucune crainte. La seule et unique personne qu'elle aimait la prenait pour un monstre. Que cela était bien cruel. Les personnes qu'on aime le plus sont toujours celles qui nous font le plus souffrir. Quelle ironie. Elle avait mis tellement d'effort à dissimulé leur secret. Une méprise, une erreur. Tout volait désormais en éclat.

Emma « Gina, attend, s'il-te-pl… ». Emma s'en voulait. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle avait juste peur.

La brune avait disparu dans un écran de fumé violet.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre précédent :_

_Regina « Je vois ». La douleur pouvait se lire sur les traits de son visage. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait redouté. Elle avait craint ce moment. Fatidique. Dire la vérité à Emma. Mais qu'aurait-ce changé ? Elle lui aurait adressé le même regard. Emma avait peur. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder la belle blonde pour sentir sa peur. Sa crainte. Son effroi ? Elle était terrifiée ? Ces quelques moments de bonheurs furent de courte durée. Ephémères. Ce n'était pas fait pour durer. Au moins maintenant elle pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle pourrait chasser ses vieux démons sans aucune crainte. La seule et unique personne qu'elle aimait la prenait pour un monstre. Que cela était bien cruel. Les personnes qu'on aime le plus sont toujours celles qui nous font le plus souffrir. Quelle ironie. Elle avait mis tellement d'effort à dissimulé leur secret. Une méprise, une erreur. Tout volait désormais en éclat. _

_Emma « Gina, attend, s'il-te-pl… ». Emma s'en voulait. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle avait juste peur. _

_La brune avait disparu dans un écran de fumé violet_.

Chapitre 14 :

Après le départ des sœurs Mills

Eva « Emma tu vas bien ? ». Bien sûr que sa sœur n'allait pas bien c'était évident. Elle-même n'allait pas bien. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Tout est allé tellement vite. En une fraction de seconde leurs vies étaient passées d'un extrême à l'autre. Le bizarre s'était invité de la manière la plus incongrue. Elle avait étrangement passé un moment agréable avec Tink. Zelena est arrivé par téléportation ? Qu'était cette fumée verte ? Elle fût arrachée de ses pensées par sa sœur.

Emma « ELLE A DES PUTAINS DE POUVOIR, TU PEUX LE CROIRE? » hurla-t-elle en s'époumonant. Elle était tellement en colère. Elle savait que Regina lui mentait. Mais ça ? Elle n'aurait jamais pu le croire. Elle n'aurait…Par où commencer ? Ce qui l'énervait encore plus c'était le mensonge. A maintes reprises elle avait demandé à Regina. Elle lui avait supplié de lui dire la vérité. La brune était devenue une menteuse invétérée.

Eva « En même temps avec un secret pareille … ». Emma arqua un sourcil. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

Emma « Tu les défends ? Tu n'es pas en colère ? », S'insurgea Emma.

Eva « Eh, ne t'en prend pas à moi. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois en colère ? Ce n'est pas comme si je sortais avec la femme la plus sexy que la planète ait jamais vu». Elle voulait bien sur parler de Regina.

Emma « Elle m'a menti. Elle a des pouvoirs ».

Eva « Mais elle t'aime. Elle avait peut-être peur tu sais. Comme nous avons peur en ce moment. On a généralement peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas. Met toi à sa place deux secondes ».

Emma « le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas. Et que je n'y suis pas. Je ne peux pas la pardonner de m'avoir menti ». Avoir des pouvoir d'accord pourquoi. Après tout elle ne l'avait peut-être pas choisit. Elle devait être née avec. Mais elle lui avait sciemment menti à plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi devait-elle se sentir coupable alors que tout son monde venait d'être chambouler ? C'était peut-être à cause de ce dernier regard. Celui que Regina lui a adressé avant de partir.

Eva « On ferait mieux de ranger tout ce bordel avant le retour des parents demain. Tu crois qu'on devrait parler de ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire à quelqu'un d'autre ? ».

Emma « Et qui nous croirait ? Tu fais ça et tu te retrouves dans un asile. Je ne te soutiendrai pas. Si tu veux le faire tu le fais toute seule ».

Eva « Alors tu veux faire quoi ? Oublier ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était produit ? »

Emma « Exactement. Tu vois que quand tu veux tu peux être très intelligente».

Eva « Ok, j'en ai marre. Je te signale que tu n'es pas la seule dans cet état. J'étais là aussi au cas tu ne le saurais pas. D'ailleurs comment est-ce que Zelena a su que Tink était avec moi ? ".

Emma « Je lui ai dit ».

Eva « Tu lui as dit quoi ? », demanda la petite sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma « je lui ai dit ».

Eva « Bien joué. Bravo sœurette ». Avec ça, elle congédia sa sœur. La maison n'avait pas subit énormément de dégâts. Sa chambre avait été très touchée. Quand elle pensait à une histoire dangereuse, elle ne pensait pas à ça. Elle voulait de l'aventure certes, mais pas de cette sorte-là. Et qu'en était-il d'Emma. Elle était au centre de tout. En plus d'avoir mis en péril sa relation avec Regina. Elle avait beau dire, Eva savait qu'Emma s'en voulait terriblement. Au final, une seule vérité demeurait. Emma était éperdument amoureuse de Regina.

La belle blonde se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle aperçue une silhouette. Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle ne voyait donc rien. Elle alluma la lumière et sursauta.

Emma « Regina qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Quelque chose n'allait pas. La personne qui était en face d'elle était différente. Cette personne avait l'air beaucoup plus sombre. Comme si elle avait à de nombreuses reprises baignées dans les ténèbres.

ReginaDopple « Je ne suis pas elle ».

Emma « OK Regina, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

ReginaDopple « Moi qui pensait pouvoir m'amuser un peu. Je cherche quelque chose. Et tu vas rire, d'ailleurs c'est très drôle. Je cherche mon autre moi». Cela n'amusait pas du tout Emma. C'eut été un autre jour, elle s'en serait peut-être amusée. Mais là tout de suite non. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Le comble c'était que Regina était devenue folle en l'espace d'une heure. En plus d'avoir été la dupe de la belle brune. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que cette dernière fût quelque peu folle. Bien joué Emma Swan tu as gagné le gros lot, se dit-elle.

Emma « Regina ne me prend pas pour une idiote ».

ReginaDopple « Pour ça ma chère tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule. Et non tu n'as rien gagné, tu viens de tout perdre. Mais ne nous atermoyons pas. Ou est Regina ? ».

Emma « je ne sais de quoi tu parles. Tu es juste devant moi. Vous êtes plusieurs ? Je ne savais pas. Je suis la conne de service. Bienvenue au club. »

ReginaDopple « Ok, je vois que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ? Ne bouge pas je reviens.» Regina disparut. Elle était sans doute partie. C'était préférable. Rien de bon ne sortirait d'une confrontation. Dans un flash de fumée le double de Regina réapparut. Elle maintenait Eva emprisonné.

Emma « Regina qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Elle ne t'a rien fait …»

ReginaDopple « Ferma-là. Si tu l'ouvres c'est pour me dire ou est Regina. Si non elle meurt ». Les minutes passèrent. Emma se sentait désemparée. Si elle parlait Eva mourrait. Regina finirait par se lasser et finirait par tuer Eva si elle ne parlait pas. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire.

Eva « S'il-te-plaît fait ce qu'elle dit. Dit-lui ce qu'elle veut savoir ». Puis Emma fût frappée. Peut-être se trouvait devant elle n'était effectivement pas Regina. Sa Regina. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était appelée Regina et lui dire ou elles étaient. Elles viendraient avec ses sœurs et le tour serait jouer.

Emma « Ok. Laisse-moi l'appeler et lui demander de venir ».

Durant tout ce temps, une frimousse blonde observait la scène de très loin.

Au Manoir des Mills

Un nuage de fumée noir apparu. Régina venait de rejoindre sa mère. Son départ précipité aurait éveillé les soupçons. Même si tout cela était bien inutile maintenant. Emma n'arrivait même pas à la regarder. Elle avait bien vu au regard de la jeune blonde que cette dernière était terrifiée. Emma craignait Regina, alors même que la jeune brune n'avait absolument rien fait. C'était ses sœurs qui étaient à l'œuvre. Elle n'avait fait que constater les dégâts. Pourtant Emma ne voyait pas cela. Regina était absente. Comme si son corps n'était plus que machine. Elle était plantée debout dans la grande salle de réception des Mills. Tous les yeux étaient évidemment rivés sur elle. Quelques personnes étaient venues lui faire la conversation. Aucune réponse. Des chuchotements çà et là. On ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait ? Certains pensaient peut-être que la jeune fille Mills avait peur. Après tout c'était la première fois qu'elle était exposée aux yeux du monde. Du moins aux yeux de son monde. Ce monde secret connu d'elle. Ce monde inconnu d'Emma. Ce monde, devenu secret. Qui lui avait peut-être couté sa relation avec Emma. Interpelé par cela Cora rejoignit sa fille.

Cora « Régina, ou étais-tu ? On commençait à s'inquiéter.» La mère était suivie de très près par un homme. Il avait l'air naïf, crédule. Petit. Par sa physionomie on pouvait deviner beaucoup. Il aimait probablement manger. C'était le genre de personne qui était sans aucun doute dominé par sa femme. Il avait néanmoins l'air sympathique.

Henry « Cora, tu devrais lui laisser un peu d'espace. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes pour qu'elle épouse cette chose immonde. Comment peux- tu faire cela ?»

Cora « Henry », cria-t-elle, « Et s'il t'entendait ? Je fais cela pour son bien. Plus tard elle sera en charge. Elle deviendra reine».

Régina « Mais je ne veux pas de cela. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tout ce que je veux c'est être libre ».

Cora « je crois que vous vous méprenez tous. Regina chérie, tu n'as pas le choix. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Bon, maintenant fait moi voir ton plus jolie sourire. Va voir ton futur époux ».

Notre belle brune se dirigeait vers son futur époux. Elle cherchait un visage familier. Quelqu'un pour l'arrêter. Cet homme était un personnage grossier. Léopold était grand. Mince. Sa physionomie assez étrange faisait rire plus d'un. il avait un excroissance au niveau du ventre. Cette situation était ridicule. C'est dans ces moments que la belle brune espérait que son double fasse son apparition. Elle au moins n'aurait aucun scrupule à tout envoyé en l'air. Créer le chaos. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de faire croire à Cora qu'elle était en train de perdre le contrôle ? Le problème c'est que si elle le faisait Cora le lui ferait payer en privé. Sa tentative désespérer de vouloir protéger Emma de tout cela serait infructueuse. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autres choix que jouer le jeu de sa mère pour l'instant.

Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de Léopold quand Tink l'agrippa par le bras.

Regina « Tink qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ».

Tink « On a un problème, il faut te protéger ».Elle dirigea la brune à l'écart, là où elles seraient en mesure de discuter sans être déranger.

Regina « Eh bien je t'écoute … »

Tink « … »

Regina « Tink je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour cela ».

Tink « Elle est ici »

Regina « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par elle est ici ? Je le saurai si elle était là»

Tink « Non je veux dire elle est avec Emma ».

Regina « QUOI ? », hurla-t-elle.

Tink « Regina qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Regina « TU ne le vois pas ? Je dois l'aider ».

Tink « Non tu ne peux… qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver ? Elle va te tuer. Tu sais très bien que seul l'une d'entre vous deux peut survivre. Et je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle sera capable de faire si elle…»

Regina « Tink, je ne vais pas mourir »

Tink « AH oui ? TU as oublié pourquoi on a été obligé de l'emprisonner ? Parce que moi je n'ai pas oublié. Daniel est mort à cause d'elle ». L'air autour des deux sœurs s'assombrit à ce nom. Elles avaient promis de ne plus jamais prononcer ce nom.

Regina « Tu n'as pas le droit, de faire ça ».

Tink « Je ne te laisserai pas partir, si tu veux aller sauver Emma tu devras me passer sur le corps ». Regina s'approcha dangereusement de Tink.

Regina « Tink pousse toi de mon chemin ».

Tink « Et si je refuse ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas me tu.. ». Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Le corps de la blonde jonchait le sol.

Regina « Je suis désolée Tink, je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là ». _Zelena et Ruby vont me détester pensa-t-elle_. Quand elles apprendront ce que j'ai fait. Pour l'heure tout ce qui l'importait c'était le bien être d'Emma. Elle devait s'assurer que la blonde aille bien.

La brune disparut dans écran de fumé.

ReginaDopple, Emma, Eva, Regina

ReginaDopple « Tu sais te faire désirer très chère ».

**TBC…**

Voilà dites-moi ce que vous en penser. Je vais pouvoir recommencer à publier. J'ai enfin fini mes examens. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil sur mes autres fanfictions.

s/10551349/1/Give-me-back-my-life-or-not

s/10855149/1/When-a-woman-loves (c'est très drôle et très rafraichissant donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil).


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre très, très, très sombre. Âme sensible vraiment s'abstenir. Donc voilà, je ne vais pas vous embêter et je vais vous laisser lire. Veuillez m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes. Je fais tout toute seul. Ce n'est donc pas évident. Soyez indulgent.

_Chapitre précédent :_

_Regina « Je suis désolée Tink, je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là ». Zelena et Ruby vont me détester pensa-t-elle. Quand elles apprendront ce que j'ai fait. Pour l'heure tout ce qui l'importait c'était le bien être d'Emma. Elle devait s'assurer que la blonde aille bien. _

_La brune disparut dans écran de fumé. _

_ReginaDopple, Emma, Eva, Regina_

_ReginaDopple « Tu sais te faire désirer très chère ». _

Chapitre 15 :

Emma « Putain de merde, tu as une jumelle ? ».

Regina « Ce n'est pas ma jumelle ».

Emma «Elle te ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ».

ReginaDopple « Ok, trêve de plaisanterie, je suis là pour mon corps ». Regina arqua un sourcil. Elle était bien bonne celle là.

Regina « Ton corps ? Tu dois plaisanter pas vrai ? »

ReginaDopple « D'accord notre corps, écoute j'ai faim, j'ai très faim. As-tu une idée de ce que c'est que de ne pas manger pendant 1000 ans ? Oui très chère le temps passe différemment là-bas. Je suis en colère. Et pour te punir. J'ai décidé que cette jeune fille… Euh Emma ? Sera mon diner ».

Emma « Diner ? OK. C'est complètement délirant. Tu la voulais » dit-elle s'adressant au double de Regina. « Elle est là, tout ce que je veux c'est m'en aller, avec ma sœur ».

Regina « je suis venue te sauver et c'est comme cela que tu réagis ? »

Emma « C'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cette merde, si seulement je ne t'avais pas rencontré ». C'était l'énième insulte de trop. Emma l'avait trop blessé. Les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas comme elle l'espérait. Peut-être s'était-elle tromper ?

Regina « Vraiment Emma, tu sais comment me blesser. Je t'ai menti. Mais… J'en ai marre. Ce qui est arriver hier était un accident. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que tu l'apprennes. Mais tu t'acharnes et me blesse perpétuellement. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Et je vais mourir juste pour te sauver. Quel idiote je suis. Je ne vais plus m'expliquer auprès de toi. Tu peux utiliser le sort". Dit-elle s'adressant à son double. Puis continua en disant" Je me soumettrais à ta volonté. Mais ne lui fait pas de mal ».

ReginaDopple « Tu vois quand tu veux. Ne t'inquiète pas on va s'amuser. Les autres sont aussi impatient de te retrouver ». Elle se mit à réciter le sort…

Ah, Corpus!

Non didilkai.

Kar imiss, epsipass.

imalla krat. Katostar abore!

Eeriss. Katiscur. Lamia sentende divoless.

Kar... Krisass.

Fin du sort.

« Oui Lamia c'était notre nom ».

Elle ne ressentait rien. Pendant un moment elle avait cru qu'elle disparaîtrait. Elle avait donc eu peur pour rien? Il manquait quelque chose. Oui elle en était certaine. Cette crainte. Cette peur d'une autre, de son double. Cette peur était bien réelle. Elle était fondée. Mais alors comment? Elle avait pensé qu'en se réunissant avec son double, elle disparaîtrait. Elle n'était pas assez forte. Elle avait pourtant essayé. À maintes reprises. Elle sortit de sa torpeur. Soudain elle fut prise d'un fou rire. Incontrôlable. Elle n'arrivait à pas s'arrêter.

Regina " Je suis moi " ? ses doigts se pliant et se dépliant. Son corps l'obéissait.

Emma " Eva est-ce que ça va ? ". Eva ne respirait plus. Elle tentait de chercher le pouls de sa sœur. Mais ne trouvait rien. Elle ne respirait plus. Elle s'était mise à sangloter. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses parents ? Par où commencer? Les sanglots étouffés d'Emma parvinrent aux oreilles de Regina.

Regina " Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?" dit-elle. Se ruant à toute vitesse vers la blonde.

Emma " Non, elle ne va pas bien, elle est morte. Reste ou tu es ne t'approche pas".

Regina " Quoi? Emma regarde là. Elle n'est pas morte. Sa peau n'est pas livide. Elle a encore toute ces couleurs. Je t'assure qu'elle va bien".

Emma " Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Combien de personne ça t'a prit pour réussir à faire la différence?"

Regina ne répondit rien. Est-ce qu'Emma venait d'insinuer ce qu'elle pense? Emma était encore très en colère contre elle. Elle pouvait le voir. Ces yeux étaient perçants. Elle la haïssait. Comment? Elle avait mentit certes. Mais c'était uniquement pour la protéger. Des larmes menaçaient de tomber. Des gens la craignaient. Des regards plein de terreur elle en avait vue. Celui d'Emma lui donnait envie de vomir. C'est comme si sa simple vue la révulsait. La belle brune avait les dents serrées. Sa mâchoire fit un mouvement étrange. Elle s'était résignée. Quel genre d'amour était-ce ? On lui avait dit que l'amour était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau au monde. Que quand on l'a on ne peut plus s'en débarrasser. Comment avait fait Emma? L'a-t-elle seulement aimé? Était-ce une façade? .

Regina " Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Emma?"

Emma" ..."

Regina " Ta sœur est encore en vie. Mais comment tu as fait ? J'ai besoin de voir "

Emma " Regina, arrête tu me fais mal". La chemise de la belle blonde avait volé en éclat.

Emma " Regina , qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Regina " Ne bouge pas. Je suis très en colère Emma. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te faire à cet instant précis. J'ai juste besoin de le voir". La belle brune défit le soutient de la blonde terrifiée. Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux d'Emma. Mais la brune ne remarquait rien. Elle était captivée. Le battement affolé d'un cœur avait capté toute son attention. Elle plongea ses doigts dans la poitrine d'Emma. La blonde poussa un cri de douleur. Les mains sur le sol. Elle haletait. Elle tentait de se mentir tant bien que mal. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle finit pas se résigner. Elle vit la brune sortir son cœur de sa poitrine. Lentement. Puis violemment. Son cœur fit extirper de sa poitrine. Avec une force. Qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas chez la brune. Des crocs apparurent. La brune les plongea dans le cou de la belle blonde. Emma poussa un cri à peine perceptible.

Emma " Regina..". La brune fit un mouvement de la main et la fit taire. La blonde était troublée. Pétrifiée ? Sans doute. Cette Regina lui faisait peur. Mais en même temps, elle la désirait tellement. Était-ce mal, après tout elle était tout simplement _humaine_. La blonde se ressaisie à ce mot. _Humaine_ ça elle l'était. Si elle s'abandonnait si facilement à Regina. Qu'est-ce que ça ferait d'elle ? Avaient-elles encore un avenir ensemble.

Emma « Regina arrête, tu me fais mal ». Dit-elle fermement.

Regina " De la haine. De la souffrance. C'est tout ce que je ressens. Et je te hais tellement. Comment peux-tu me regarder de cette manière? Comment? Comment? COMMENT? Je t'ai menti. Mais je ne t'ai jamais trahit. Tu m'as piégé. ".

Emma " Tu m'as menti. À maintes reprises. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Et tu m'as blessé physiquement". Regina serra le cœur avec plus de force. La blonde poussa un gémissement. La brune était comme en transe. C'est comme si elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'elle faisait. Comme contrôlée.

Regina " je l'ai fait pour te protéger. J'avais peur. Peur de te perdre. C'est quand même arrivé. Je pensais réellement que de tous tu serais l'unique personne à ne pas me juger. À me condamner ainsi. C'est pour le mieux. ".

Le cœur retrouva son emplacement. Dans la poitrine de la blonde. Elle fit un mouvement de la main. La blonde et sa sœur fut englouties par une fumée noire.

La seconde d'après Emma se retrouvait chez elle. Dans sa chambre. Un rapide coup d'œil jeté en direction de sa sœur. Elle avait en effet l'air d'aller mieux. La blonde chercha son pouls. Elle le trouva cette fois. Un " ouf" de soulagement se fit entendre. Sa respiration reprenait une course régulière. Elle plaça sa main sur sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur. Elle remarquait qu'elle n'avait rien sur elle. La scène avec Regina et son double avait donc bien eu lieu. Elle se rua vers la commode et sortit une T-Shirt. Elle le mit. Puis elle revint au côté de sa sœur. Elle entreprit de la mettre sur le lit. Mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour le faire.

Eva " Euh".

Emma " Oh, mon dieu tu es en vie, je ne savais pas comment te déplacer pour te mettre sur le lit. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de te voir. J'avais tellement. Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire aux parents... "

Eva " Em! Respire. Je ne suis pas morte. Mais si tu continues à m'étrangler comme ça je pourrais l'être".

Emma " oh. Pardon. Je suis désolée". Elle se mit à sangloter.

Eva " Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? S'il-te-plaît, Em, je pense qu'on a eu assez de drame comme ça dans la journée ».

Emma " Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Elle me déteste. Elle me fait peur. Mais je ne la déteste pas. Comment est-ce possible d'avoir des sentiments aussi contradictoire pour quelqu'un ? ».

Regina de retour au manoir

Cora « Ou étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout, Léopold… je…ne…Regina... Tu m'écoutes ? ». Elle tressaillit. « Regina tes yeux, pourquoi ont-ils cette couleur ? ». La belle brune avait maintenant les yeux vairons. Son œil gauche avait sa couleur noisette, alors que le gauche était d'un bleu azur.

Regina « Mère regardez ce que vous allez me faire faire. Je reviens. Je vais vous apporter un cadeau. Léopold sur un plateau d'argent. Vous allez être fiere. ». La belle brune se dirigea vers sa cible.

Léopold « Regina, vous êtes ravissante ».

Regina « Premièrement Lamia c'est notre nom et deuxièmement je ne me rappel pas t'avoir autorisé à parler ». Elle plongea ses crocs dans le cou de Léopold et les retira aussitôt violemment.

Regina « C'est infâme. Votre sang a le goût de la mort ». Tout le monde assistait à la scène comme subjuguée, mais aussi à la fois pétrifié. Par peur. Peur d'être les prochains s'ils faisaient un mouvement trop brusque.

Regina « Vous n'êtes pas drôle ». Elle plongea une nouvelle fois ses crocs dans le coup de Léopold. Puis l'arracha d'une traite l'artère. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Se vida de son sang. Lamia admirait son œuvre. Il manquait quelque chose. Une petite touche finale. Elle n'aimait pas mentir. Elle plongea donc l'aiguille de sa chaussure violemment dans le coup de Léopold. Sa tête se détacha de son corps. Elle prit alors un plateau et mit la tête de Léopold dessus. Elle frissonna, en admirant son œuvre. Elle n'avait vraiment pas perdu la main. Satisfaite de son œuvre. Elle se dirigea avec le plateau vers Cora.

Cora « Es-tu folle ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?»

Regina « Je t'ai fait une faveur. A toi et à Regina. Et ne me fait pas mentir. Je veux que tu acceptes mon cadeau. Parce qu'il te fait plaisir n'est-ce pas ? Regardez sur un plateau d'argent? N'est-ce pas? Je n'ai pas dit comment? Mais ça n'aurait pas changer grand chose , vraiment». dit-elle en souriant. D'un sourire vrai, sincère. Elle était heureuse au bord de l'extase.

Cora « Bien sûr que j'accepte ». La chose qu'elle avait en face d'elle était extrêmement dangereuse. Ce n'était pas sa fille. C'était l'ombre qu'elle avait aperçu de nombreuses fois. Son autre côté, le côté sombre de sa fille. Cette abomination. Ce côté de sa fille qu'elle avait scellé à son enfance. Son côté vampire. Regina était la pire abomination. Elle est née vampire et avec des pouvoirs magiques. Le pire c'était le chaos qu'allait créer Regina et sa progéniture. _La fin du monde_.

Regina « sur ce, mon travail ici est terminé. A plus tard Cora, j'ai un rendez-vous que je ne dois surtout pas manquer. Maintenant que je suis célibataire je dois me remettre su scelle ». Sur ces dernières paroles la brune disparut. Non sans faire résonner le tonnerre.

Zelena « Elle aime les entrées fracassantes cette belle salope. Mais elle aime encore plus les sorties impériales ».

TBC…

Voilà chapitre pas très long j'espère que vous apprécierez. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews s'il-vous-plaît. C'est toujours très apprécié. Et au moins cela m'aide à savoir si l'histoire vous plaît oui ou non.


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà nouveau chapitre disponible vous aller pouvoir enfin en apprendre un peu plus sur Regina, Emma, Lamia et ce qui les lie toutes les trois. Bonne lecture. Et pour les plus impatients je suis vraiment désolée, je fais ce que je peux. J'ai un travail à temps partiel. J'ai mes révisions et je vais en cours. Ce n'est pas évident de faire tout ça. Bref je vais arrêter de vous embêter avec ma vie privé. Encore bonne lecture.

_Chapitre précédent_

_Lamia « sur ce, mon travail ici est terminé. A plus tard Cora, j'ai un rendez-vous que je ne dois surtout pas manquer. Maintenant que je suis célibataire je dois me remettre su scelle ». Sur ces dernières paroles la brune disparut. Non sans faire résonner le tonnerre. _

_Zelena « Elle aime les entrées fracassantes cette belle salope. Mais elle aime encore plus les sorties impériales ». _

Chapitre 16

La radio était allumée .Apparemment on avait retrouvé des corps ces derniers jours. Des personnes étaient mortes. Leur cou détaché de leur corps. Et le corps vidé de sang. Emma n'avait pas besoin de deviner elle savait très bien qui était l'auteur de ces meurtres. Elle la connaissait même parfaitement bien. Cela la dégoutait. Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer tous ce qui s'était dérouler il y a quelques jours .Un jour elle était parfaitement heureuse. Elle sortait avec la plus belle fille de son université. Quand soudain tout ceci partis en fumée. Elle se retrouvait maintenant avec une petite amie, avec des pouvoirs et son double maléfique suceuse de sang. Quand elle parlait de vouloir rencontrer un amour qui la défie et la transperce jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Et encore moins qu'il s'agirait d'être transpercé avec des crocs. Qu'importe elle devait maintenant faire avec. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. Mais elle n'allait pas tout simplement faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Même si sans se l'avouer c'est effectivement ce qu'elle faisait. Machinalement, elle se mit en tenue de sport.

Eva « Em, ou-est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? »

Emma « je vais courir un peu, pour m'aérer l'esprit».

Eva « Quoi ? Pas question! Tu as oublié toutes les choses qu'il y a dehors ». dit-elle en hurlant.

Emma « Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je reste ici sans sortir à me cacher ? Je vais m'aérer et tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de sortir ». Elles entendirent des bruits de pas.

David « Qu'est- ce qui se passe ici ? »

Emma « rien je vais sortir, ne m'attendez pas pour diner ». Elle s'en alla sur cette dernière parole. David fit volte-face et se retrouva face à Eva. Il arqua un sourcil l'air de dire 'qu'est-ce qui l'arrive ?'. Eva haussa les épaules.

Eva « Les filles quand elles sont amoureuses ».

David « Je sais, c'est pour cela que les choses ne se passeront pas aussi facilement quand se sera ton tour, revient ici Eva. Je suis sérieux... »

Eva «... Blablabla » continua-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles. Elle se rua dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Elle prit son portable. C'était la énième fois qu'elle faisait cela. Aucun signe des Mills ou plutôt d'une certaine blonde. La tempête avait laissé place à un calme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle décida donc d'appeler ses amis Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient tous sortir ensemble. Cela leur changerait les idées à elle et sa sœur. Retrouver un peu de normalité. Elle appela Killian en premier. À peine pressa-t-elle le bouton d'appel que ce dernier décrocha.

Eva « Killian ? »

Killian « Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? On a plus de nouvelles. On commençait à s'inquiéter, peur que les Mills vous ait dévoré ».

_Si seulement il savait se dit-elle._

Eva « Ouais. C'était un peu tendu ces derniers jours ».

Killian « No soucy. Écoute je suis content que tu appelles. J'ai un plan c'est de la dope. Mon petit frère organise une petite soirée. Avec Sean et Robin, on veut faire en sorte que cette soirée soit inoubliable. C'est ce soir que son petit bonhomme va apprendre à chasser. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors ramène les Mills avec toi. Elles sont trop canons. Toutes les filles classes vont se ramener si elles sont là. Bon désolée je dois te laisser. À ce soir ». La ligne fut instantanément coupée.

Eva « Si seulement il m'avait laissé en placer une. Il saurait que les Mills ne peuvent pas y aller. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas ».

Emma en train de courir.

Bizarrement elle n'était pas essoufflée. Étrange. Cela faisait presque cinq heures qu'elle courait. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever une certaine brune de la tête. On eut dit que son obsession pour la brune c'était encore plus accru après la découverte de son secret. Elle était comme plus attirée par elle. C'est comme-ci Regina Mills était devenu le dernier Oasis sur terre et une seule personne connaissait sa localisation. Emma Swan. Une seule serait en mesure de boire à la source Emma. Elle avait des bouffées de chaleur en pensant à Regina. Elle secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de ces idées. Elle ce qu'elle cherchait c'était une solution. Pas un autre problème à son problème. Elle était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas la belle brune qui envahissait ses pensées apparaitre juste devant elle. Elle s'en rendit compte quand elle entra en collision avec quelque chose de solide aux fragrances envoutantes. Elle leva les yeux et les posa sur Regina. Et ces magnifiques yeux vairons. Elles se fixèrent pendant de longue minute. Emma s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Un son aigue la sortit de sa torpeur. C'était celui de son téléphone. Elle prit le téléphone dans sa main. Vit qu'elle avait une dizaine d'appels manqué. La belle brune lui fit signe de répondre. Elle s'exécuta. Se tourna. La brune fixait maintenant la blonde intensément. Emma lui paraissait assez passable. Lamia ne comprenait pas ce que Regina avait bien pu trouver d'intéressant chez elle. Elle sentait particulièrement bon. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Quand Emma se retourna pour faire face à sa « pseudo » compagne, elle se retrouva toute seule. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Elle n'aurait pas à se convaincre qu'elle hait Regina. Alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était l'embrasser. La serrer dans ses bras. Tout oublier. Elle n'aurait pas à faire comme -ci ses sentiments n'avaient pas d'importance r. Elle pourrait faire semblant encore un peu plus longtemps. Il se faisait déjà tard. Elle rebroussa chemin. Sa sœur l'avait informé qu'elle avait un coup de fil important et qu'elle devait tout de suite important.

Emma de retour chez elle.

Emma monta les escaliers en précipitamment.

Emma « C'était quoi ton urgence ? »

Eva « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ». Un silence s'abattit sur elles. Ce genre de petite blague n'était plus permit. Elle comprenait maintenant que même en disant cela sur un ton moqueur, les fantômes pouvaient tout à fait exister.

Eva « Ok, ce n'est pas grave si ça existe, je ne veux pas savoir si ça existe ». Emma arqua un sourcil.

Eva « Oui, je suis dans le déni tout comme toi, alors soyons dans le déni ensemble ».

Emma « La chose importante que tu devais me dire c'était ça ? » Comme frappé le tonnerre, Eva tressaillit fiévreusement. Mais c'était un sentiment d'excitation. Presque de joie.

Eva « Oh, non. Figure-toi que Killian organise une fête pour l'anniversaire de son frère. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de se changer les idées ? Tant qu'à faire tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est ignorer ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. Les Mills et les Swan n'étaient pas faites pour se rencontrer. » . _Oui c'était une rencontre maudite_. _Mais Emma savait au fond d'elle qu'elle retrouverait Regina c'était inévitable. Mais à quels prix ? _

Emma « Pour une fois tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre. »

Eva « Ok cool, parce que Sean passe nous chercher dans quelques minutes ».

Emma « Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me préparer ».

Eva « Ne t'inquiète personne ne remarquera quoi que ce soit ».

Emma « Non mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? De t'entendre dire ça m'énerve ». Dit-elle. Mais elles souriaient. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que cela ne leur était pas arrivé.

Réunion chez les Mills.

Le manoir était dans un état plus lamentable qu'à son habitude. A vrai dire c'était un endroit très beau. Malgré le fait que c'était un manoir ancien. Cet endroit avait connu des jours heureux. Choses dont nous aurions pu douter, voyant l'air délabré qu'il arbore aujourd'hui. Des personnes tout aussi suspectent les unes que les autres se dirigeaient dans un bâtiment. Derrière à quelques mètres du bâtiment principal. C'était une salle de réunion. Elle pouvait accueillir une centaine de personne. Voir plus. Cora fut la dernière à se joindre à tout ce beau monde. Zelena et Tink fermèrent les portes de l'immense salle. Les visages étaient crispés, peint d'un brin d'incertitude. Tout cela entrelacer à de la peur. En d'autres circonstances Cora eut certainement ri. Mais l'heure était grave.

Cora « Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment navré de faire appel à vous dans de tels circonstances. Le moment que nous avons tous redouté est enfin arrivé ».

Frédéric « Mais comment cela a-t-il bien pu arriver ? Vous nous avez pourtant assuré vous être occupé de ce monstre à sa naissance ».

Cora « Ma fille n'est pas un monstre ».

Rumpelstilskin « Cette chose n'est pas votre fille Cora. Avez-vous oubliez ce qu'elle a fait à Léopold ? »

Cora « C'est pour cela que je fais appel à vous. Tinkerbell Mills dit leur ce qu'ils doivent savoir ».

Tinkerbell « L'année dernière Regina a commencé à agir étrangement. Elle sortait et revenait deux jours plus tard sans savoir ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle a commencé à s'inquiéter quand elle rentrait complétement couverte de sang. C'est comme si elle c'était comme-si elle avait pris un bain de sang. Elle en était recouverte de la tête au pied. Ses yeux devenaient vairons. Un œil était bleu azur et l'autre était noisette. Mais cela ne durait que l'espace de quelques instants. Puis la couleur de sa magie a changé. Elle est devenue violette nacré. Elle a décidé retourner dans l'autre monde, pour savoir ce qui lui arrive. On a rencontré un oracle. C'est lui qui lui a tout dit sur son autre elle. Son en quelque sorte Doppleganger. On a découvert que les deux sont Regina ou Lamia. L'oracle nous a donné une pierre d'améthyste enchanté. Grâce à cela nous avons pu bannir Lamia. Mais son rapprochement avec Emma a réveillé Lamia de nouveau. C'est comme-ci Emma l'appelait. C'est en tout cas ce que m'a dit Regina ».

Rumplestilskin « Mais alors voilà la solution. Vous nous faites perdre du temps inutilement. Il faut tuer cette Emma puis réutiliser cette pierre pour bannir Lamia à nouveau ».

Tink « Non vous ne pouvez pas la tuer ».

Rumplestilskin « Très chère, je suis le ténébreux, si je veux la tuer, je le tuerai. Moi je dis qu'il faut éliminer cette femme. Sans elle Lamia n'aurait pas fait surface. Elle est aussi dangereuse que Lamia ».

Tink « Ce que je veux dire c'est que, Regina n'a pas son cœur dans sa poitrine. C'est Emma qui l'a. Elles se sont mariées. Pas marier comme on l'entend ici. Mais comme on le fait dans la forêt enchantée. Elle l'a revendiquée. ».

Frédéric « Ce doit-être une plaisanterie. Vous le saviez ? » Demanda-t-il à Cora, la colère pouvait se lire sur son visage, d'habitude impassible.

Granny « Bien sûr qu'elle était au courant ».

Cora « Je n'étais pas au courant, vous croyez que j'aurai fait cela à Léopold ? ».

Rumplestilskin « je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette raison nous empêcherait de tuer cette femme. Ce serait même beaucoup plus facile de se débarrasser de Lamia de cette manière ».

Tink « Et bien parce que Lamia sait que c'est Emma qui a son cœur. Elle est prête à tout pour le récupérer. Elle est très maligne et aurait dû en venir à la même conclusion que vous. Mais Emma n'est pas morte. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a autre chose en tête. Elle a un plan. Aussitôt qu'Emma lui aura servi elle s'en débarrassera et je ne pense pas qu'on pourra l'arrêter alors. ».

Un silence s'abattit dans la salle. On réfléchissait à un nouveau plan, ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant. Il ne s'agissait plus simplement de se protéger, il fallait aussi protéger les générations futures. Leur génération future. Leur descendance.

Frédéric « alors que proposer-vous ? ».

Zelena « Je vais me permettre de prendre la parole. Je suggère qu'on la surveille pour l'instant. Il faut découvrir ce qu'elle cherche, ce qu'elle veut faire. Nous savons déjà qu'elle s'appelle Lamia, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Pourquoi ce nom Lamia ?».

Rumplestilskin « Sur ce point, je peux peut-être vous aider. J'ai entendu dire d'après une légende très ancienne que Lamia était une créature qui pouvait absorber la chaleur des gens. Ils étaient par la suite retrouver morts. Je suppose que la chaleur fait référence au sang. En tous les cas son but c'est de plonger le monde dans le chaos. Parce selon la légende encore une fois, elle peuplerait le monde de créatures malfaisantes, pour le détruire et le reconstruire à nouveau. Un monde uniquement habité par les ténèbres. »

Tink «… »

Frédéric « Hmmm ».

Cora « Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à rajouter ? »

Frédéric « Peut-être devrait-on décider maintenant de qui va surveiller votre fille ? »

Tink « Je le ferai »

Cora « Non, c'est trop dangereux… Et puis j'ai besoin que tu ailles à la recherche de la famille de chasseurs qui sont au service de la famille. Les Manchester »

Zelena « Les Manchester ? », dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Tink.

Cora « je parlerai à cette Emma, Zelena peux-tu t'en charger ? Quant aux restes d'entre vous, j'ai besoin que vous réunissiez chaque grand sorcier des grandes familles. Si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Nous allons devoir retirer Lamia ces pouvoirs de sorcières. Ainsi nous pourrons la tuer plus facilement. ».

SILENCE…

Cora « La séance est levée ».

TBC… voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère que vous allez aimer.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapitre précédent_.

_Cora « je parlerai à cette Emma, Zelena peux-tu t'en charger ? Quant aux restes d'entre vous, j'ai besoin que vous réunissiez chaque grand sorcier des grandes familles. Si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Nous allons devoir retirer Lamia ces pouvoirs de sorcières. Ainsi nous pourrons la tuer plus facilement. ». _

_SILENCE…_

_Cora « La séance est levée »._

Chapitre 17

L'anniversaire chez Killian

La fête battait son plein, quand les filles sont arrivés accompagné de Sean. Ils n'étaient même pas encore minuit et la plupart des personnes présentes étaient déjà bourrés. Mais après tout n'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle elles étaient là ? Se bourrer la gueule ? Emma vit Eva la sourire. Puis la tignasse de sa petite sœur s'évanoui dans la foule. Elle cherchait maintenant un visage familier dans tout ce beau petit monde. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Neal. Le petit frère de Killian. C'était un jeune homme très aimable. Pas très sûr de lui. Killian et Neal avaient été abandonnés par leur parent. Killian vivait tout cela très bien. Ce n'était en revanche pas le cas pour Neal. Il avait donc beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux gens. Mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Neal avait fini par guérir. Ou du moins il arrivait à faire confiance plus facilement. Neal s'entendait très bien avec le reste de la bande.

Emma « Joyeux anniversaire Neal », dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle fut saisit d'une odeur particulièrement. Agréable. C'était Neal. Il s'était parfumé. Elle remarquait qu'il avait fait un effort. D'habitude il avait l'air un peu plus négligé. Si on le comparait à son frère. C'est juste qu'il passait moins de temps à la salle de bain que son ainé.

Neal « Merci, Emma, ça me fait plaisir. Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir ».

Emma « Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? ». Il se mit à sourire bêtement.

Neal « D'après Killian tu sors avec une certaine brune. 'Depuis c'est impossible d'avoir une minute avec toi'. Je ne fais que répéter ses mots ». Le visage de la blonde s'assombrit à l'évocation de la brune. Décidément ou qu'elle aille, le spectre de Régina trônait autour d'elle. Neal vit l'air triste d'Emma.

Neal « Je suis désolée Emma si j'ai dit quelque chose, qu'il ne fallait pas ».

Emma « Oh, non ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je vais te vais me chercher à boire ». Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire. Sourire qui semblait forcer. Elle s'en alla aussitôt. Sans se retourner.

Si ce n'est pas grave, pourquoi Neal avait-il l'impression qu'Emma venait de s'enfuir ? Il se dit qu'il aurait certainement l'occasion de lui reparler dans la soirée.

Elle avait arrêté de compter. Elle ne savait plus du tout à combien de verre elle en était. Après avoir laissé Neal. Emma avait rejoint le petit groupe. Elle n'avait d'abord pas compris pourquoi sa sœur était gênée. C'est que tout le monde parlait de Tinkerbell. Sean leur avait expliqué que cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Même pas un coup de fil. Elle l'avait tout simplement oublié. Emme comprenait maintenant la gêne de sa sœur. Sean était donc avide de conseil. Il avait demandé conseil à Eva.

Eva « Tu sais Sean les Mills sont un peu bizarre. Je pourrai te conseiller mais, ça ne servirait sans doute à rien ». Elle savait bien qu'elle avait l'air hypocrite. Non rectification, elle l'était. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment opportun pour se confesser. Non seulement Sean ne lui pardonnerait pas. Mais elle devait avouer que pour une fois dans sa vie elle avait envie d'être égoïste. Et puis après tout qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ? Jamais elle n'avait prétendu être parfaite. C'est pas comme-si elle était prête à revoir la blonde.

Robin « Eva ? »

Eva «Oh, désolée, je ne t'écoutais pas. Tu disais ? ».

Killian « Toi et ta sœur agissez étrangement dernièrement ».

Eva « Tu te fais des idées. Ça veut tout simplement dire que tu es en manque d'attention », dit-elle de manière délétère.

Killian « Non, il y a autre chose. Ne te fâche pas, après tout tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets ».

Eva « Je suis sûr que tu réagirais pareillement, si tu avais vécu ce que l'on a vécu ces derniers jours ».

Killian « Ah, oui je suis sûr que ça doit-être chiant de passer son temps avec la famille Mills ». Il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il disait. Emma et Eva voyaient clairement qu'il se foutait ouvertement de leur gueule. Un verre vint s'éclater sur le mur d'en face.

Emma « Mills, par-ci, Mills par-là. Vous faîtes chier. On vivait très bien avant que cette famille de dégénéré ne débarque. Je n'ai pas besoin de Regina Mills. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Alors si vous avez ne pouvez pas passer une journée sans parler d'elles. C'est fini. Nous ne serons plus amies ». Emma était éreinté par le long laïus qu'elle venait de prononcer. Tout le monde était bien évidemment choqué devant l'accès de colère d'Emma.

Emma sentit quelqu'un la retenir par le bras. Elle se retourna et vit que s'était Neal.

Emma « Neal ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Neal « je pense que tu as assez bue comme ça pour aujourd'hui. Tu devrais aller prendre l'air ça e fera du bien ». Elle fit oui de la tête. Et s'en alla.

Robin « Elle a l'air tellement pathétique. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Sa lune de miel c'est transformé en descente en fer ?». Il rit mais il fut bien le seul.

Robin « OH…Alors il s'est réellement passé quelque chose ? Vous savez bien que je plaisante. » .

Sean « Eva tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Eva « Je suis désolée, j'ai promis à Emma, de ne rien dire ».

Killian « Je vois... »

Emma avait atteint le balcon. La lune était blanche. Elle luisait çà et là, continuellement. Ses yeux étaient fixement rivés sur la lune. Elle commençait à distinguer les petites imperfections à la surface lune. Un portait se dessinait. C'était encore celui de Regina. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est comme-ci tout à quoi elle pouvait penser c'était Regina. Ou qu'elle aille c'était Regina. A ce rythme elle deviendrait complètement folle. Elle tenta de chasser la brune de son esprit. Elle secoua la tête à multiples reprises. La blonde finit par trébucher et se retrouva au sol. Elle sanglotait.

Neal « Emma je t'ai apporté à boire. Ça t'aiderai à désaouler plus facilement ». La blonde accepta la bouteille d'eau.

Emma « Merci ».

Neal « Ils se font du soucis pour toi »

Emma « Je sais ».

Neal « Comment c'est ? »

Emma « Quoi ? »

Neal « Cette fille avec qui tu sors. Comment c'est ? Comment est-elle ? ». Elle resta de longues heures à réfléchir ? Comment était Regina Mills ? Neal la regardait. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il finit ensuite par comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait sans doute aucune réponse. Puis elle se mit à parler.

Emma « je crois que je suis éperdument amoureuse d'elle. Et ça me fait peur ». Neal arqua un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas.

Neal « Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant une bonne chose. A moins qu'elle n'éprouve pas la même chose ».

Emma « A vrai dire je ne sais plus vraiment. Mais je crois qu'elle ressent la même chose. Non ce qui me fait peur. C'est que malgré tout ce qu'elle pourra faire je ne pense pas être en mesure de la détester ».

Neal « je ne te suis pas. Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu sais qu'elle est mauvaise pour toi ? » Emma hocha tout simplement la tête. Puis il continua. « Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer ? »

Emma « C'est ça ».

Neal « Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal ? Elle t'a blessé d'une quelconque manière ?». Emma ne répondit pas. Des larmes s'échappèrent. Elle se mit à pleurer encore une fois. Elle se détestait. Elle se trouvait faible. Pathétique. Regina pouvait jouer avec elle autant qu'elle le voulait. Emma trouverait toujours moyen de lui pardonner. C'était une vérité. Cruelle. Nue. Une vérité tangible. Mais ce qui était encore plus cruelle. C'est qu'Emma pensait mourir. A chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait ne pas vivre sans Regina. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Regina. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Elle était décidée à faire face à la réalité. Cela voulait dire faire face à Regina.

Durant cette longue introspection les larmes avaient cessés de couler. Emma était fermement enlacer par Neal. Ils restèrent là à admirer les étoiles tout le reste de la soirée. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Emma se sentait enfin bien. Au calme. Elle finit par s'endormir au clair de lune avec son ami. Pendant qu'elle dormait, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait.

TBC…

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il est un peu plus court que les autres. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews. Merci.


	19. Chapter 19

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .

Chapitre précédent

_Durant cette longue introspection les larmes avaient cessés de couler. Emma était fermement enlacer par Neal. Ils restèrent là à admirer les étoiles tout le reste de la soirée. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Emma se sentait enfin bien. Au calme. Elle finit par s'endormir au clair de lune avec son ami. Pendant qu'elle dormait, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait._

Chapitre 18

Zelena " Tu savais pour la famille Manchester? Je veux Sean? ».

Tink " Je m'en doutais un peu, je croyais que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence".

Zelena " Décidément vous savez vraiment les choisir".

Tink " On en est même pas sûr... Que ce soit lui".

Zelena " Et bien tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. On n'a pas le temps de tergiverser. Avec tout ce qui se passe. Je ne vais pas attendre que notre très chère sœur vienne me tuer pendant que je dors. Juste parce que tu as peur de confronter Sean".

Tink " Non mais tu vas te taire".

Zelena" Tu n'as jamais vraiment rien remarqué de suspicieux dans son comportement?"

Tink " Non. Mais de toute façon il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Ce que sa famille chasse ce sont les vampires, pas les sorcières. Et puis pourquoi Lamia voudrait te tuer? Si elle voulait nous tuer tous maintenant. Je pense qu'elle l'aurait fait après avoir décapité Léopold."

Zelena " Tu as sans doute raison. Il faut que je parle à Emma. Le plus vite possible ".

Tink " Essaie de la ménager, elle n'a pas besoin que tu sois… Eh bien toi quand tu lui diras". Zelena fit le mou.

Zelena " Je ne lui dirai rien du tout. C'est mère qui lui dira. Je dois tout simplement préparer leur rencontre. Tu sais à quel point Mère peut-être intense parfois". Tink arqua un sourcil.

Tink " Étonnant que tu la trouve intense toi aussi. Mais après tout cela veut tout simplement dire que tu es humaine. Tu as pensé à ce que tu ferais si elle refuse ? »

Zelena « A vrai dire pas vraiment. Mais à ce moment je serai tout simplement moi-même ? » Dit-elle en souriant. Je lui ferai comprendre qu'elle n'a pas le choix".

* * *

><p>Le lendemain après l'anniversaire de Neal quelque part...<p>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormit. La fenêtre au-dessus de sa tête, laissait passer les rayons de soleil. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais la tâche fut ardue. Elle entreprit d'abord de redresser la partie supérieure de son corps. Cela fait, elle pouvait maintenant ouvrir les yeux. Qu'elle frotta à de nombreuses reprises. Elle finit par les ouvrir et vit quelque chose qui la fit tressaillir. Des yeux vairons étaient rivées sur elle.<p>

Emma " Je crois que je suis encore à moitié endormie. Je vais me recoucher". Ceci dit-elle laissa son corps retomber lourdement sur le lit.

Regina " Je t'assure très chère que ce n'est pas un rêve". Emma ne se rappelait pas sa voix. Non elle l'entendait. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve? Elle bondit du lit d'ou elle était allongée. Une autre question la taraudait maintenant. Si elle n'était plus chez Killian, ou était-elle? Elle observait la brune. Ses cheveux. Longs. Relevées. Retombaient sur le côté. Faisant pâlir la couleur vairon de ses yeux. Elle était d'une beauté effrayante. Ses traits criaient inhumanité. Et m'empêchait de sombrer un peu plus dans mes songes. Je l'aimais. Elle me regardait. Avec dégout. J'approuvais tout chez elle. C'était elle. Mais ce n'était pas celle que je voulais…

Emma " Hm…Hm… Euh… Ou est-ce qu'on est ?". Lamia se dirigeait maintenant vers le lit ou Emma s'était assise.

Regina "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Du moins tant que tu m'aies utile. Après je ne peux rien te promettre. Quoi que moi aussi je suis humaine. Figure-toi que ça ». Dit-elle en se désignant du doigt. « Désir ça » finit-elle en désignant Emma. Au moins, sa réponse était honnête. Emma le voyait bien, ce n'était pas Regina. Mais c'était aussi Regina d'une certaine manière. La femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne lui ferait rien du tout. C'était difficile à dire.

Emma " ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici".

Regina " Et bien tu dormais, bras dessus, bras-dessous avec ce malpropre. Je ne pouvais pas le support. Quelque chose s'est passée entre vous? »

Emma se mit à rire. Au moins elle était directe. Elle était jalouse c'était donc ça? Était-ce une bonne chose? Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir. Regina pouvait peut-être encore être sauvée.

Emma " Tu es jalouse? Je ne pensais pas qu'une tueuse. Suceuse de sang. Au cœur de pierre pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit. Encore moins de la jalousie".

Regina " Je ne suis pas jalouse. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux, avec qui tu veux".

Emma " Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair. Je ne t'appartiens pas. C'est de ta faute si les choses sont de cette manière. Tu ne pouvais pas être normal? Comme tout le monde. Pas de pouvoirs. Ni de côté maléfique, vampire. Je ne sais pas...". Emma s'effondra sur le sol. Elle s'était pourtant juré d'être plus forte. Elle s'était dite qu'elle ne se montrerait pas faible face à Regina. Qu'elle surmonterait cela. Au lieu de cela elle donnait à la brune ce qu'elle vouait. Elle lui montrait encore une fois qu'elle était malheureuse sans elle…

Lamia ne dit rien et l'observa. Elle voulait entendre ce qu'Emma avait à dire.

Emma " Je ne sais pas, si il s'est passé, quelque chose hier avec Neal. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'être… d'avoir discuté avec lui. Après, plus rien".

Regina " Je vois".

Emma " C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Et si je t'avais vraiment trompé pour me vengé? Regina je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas toute seule. Je ne peux pas être la seule à me battre pour nous deux. Tu penses vraiment que je te trahirai de cette manière?"

Regina "Et bien tout d'abord, je ne suis pas Regina. Je suis Lamia. Je suis Lamia, mais je suis aussi Regina. C'est très difficile à expliquer. Non pas que je te doive quoi que ce soit. Tu prétends me connaître, mais tu n'as même pas remarqué que je n'étais pas elle. Je ne t'aime pas du tout. A vrai dire le simple fait de te regarder me ré tu le sais ce qui me laisse penser que tu n'es pas complètement idiote. Mais je le suis aussi. Que puis-je y faire? T'imaginer dans un relation intime avec quelqu'un me met hors de moi." Elle s'arrêta et observa Emma. La blonde n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Ou plutôt elle comprenait. Emma était en train de la défier. Les yeux d'Emma plongés dans les siens. Pas un battement de cil. Aucune incertitude. Les yeux de Regina étaient maintenant implorants. Ce n'était bien sûr pas elle qui implorait. C'était Regina.

Emma " Je te le répète , il ne s'est rien passé". Mais elle n'en était pas sure. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Lamia sentit tout de suite qu'Emma mentait. Mais ce n'était pas sa colère. Elle était guidée par celle de Regina. Regina était en colère. Les choses prirent une tout autre tournure. Ce n'était plus Lamia, mais Regina qui avait pris le dessus. Une fois de plus. Regina se sentait trahi. Les deux jeunes femmes s'aimaient . Mais elles n'arrivaient plus à se comprendre. Là ou Regina avait totalement abandonné. Emma elle ne l'avait pas encore fait. Ou du moins pas sans se battre. La blonde avait fini par comprendre pourquoi elle voyait au-delà de ce qu'était devenu de Regina. Au-delà de ce que la brune a pu faire dans sa vie. La raison était toute simple. Sans Regina, Emma cesserai d'existé. Et elle en était sure sans elle la brune cesserai aussi d'existé. C'était vrai quoi qu'en dise Lamia. Regina n'était pas juste n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas juste la femme avec qui elle envisageait un avenir. C'était la personne sans qui un avenir ne serai pas possible. Mais Regina était en colère.

Regina " Tu m'as trahi? Tu es allé ouvrir tes jambes comme une traînée pour le premier venu. Et en plus avec ce souillon? Je vais le tuer". Elle m'était totalement étrangère. Ces yeux de verres me glacèrent le sang. Emma se sentait insultée.

D'un claquement de doigt Neal se retrouvait maintenant dans la pièce.

Neal " Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Comment suis-je arrivé ici? Et c'est qui elle? ". Il posa cette dernière question sa main en direction de Regina.

Emma " Il ne t'a rien fait. Tu es en colère. Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux. C'est bien ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas?".

Regina " Tu m'as trahit de la pire des manières qui soit. Tu sais qu'on a une règle chez les Mills. C'est une règle inviolable. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a failli coûter la vie à Tink. Un Mills ne doit jamais trahir un autre Mills. Et toi celle à qui j'ai ouvert mon cœur. Tu mérites de mourir. Mais la mort serait bien trop douce pour toi. Je vais détruire ce monde ". Ce n'était que des paroles celle qui voulait détruire le monde c'était Lamia. Mais elles étaient toutes les deux tellement en colère qu'elles ne firent qu'une à cet instant. Regina n'écoutait plus rien. C'est la colère qui la poussait à agir. Elle devait la faire payer. Jamais elle ne pardonnerait Emma. Elle s'approcha de Neal. Sans crier garde et lui ouvrit les poignets. Elle força l'ouverture dans la bouche du jeunes hommes. Elle le forçait à boire son sang. Le jeune homme terrifier tenta de résister mais sans grand succès. Regina trouvait qu'il ne se vidait pas de son sang assez rapidement. Elle le mordit au cou. Fit éclater son artère. Le sang jaillit comme un torrent. Il finit par s'étouffer avec son propre sang. Emma était si abasourdit. Elle n'avait pas de mots. N'arrivait pas à décrire. Comprendre. L'horreur qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux.

Regina " Joyeux anniversaire".

Emma " Non…Non…qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Killian ? Il ne me pardonnera jamais ».

Des larmes glissaient en cascade. Emma avait du mal à y croire. Elle prit Neal dans ses bras. Il était froid. Sa

était devenue pâle. Il était plus lourd. Elle enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine. Ses sanglots inaudibles étaient

étouffés. Elle ne payait aucune attention à son entourage. Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment c'était Neal.

Comment expliquerait-elle sa mort ?

Killian « Emma qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Neal est comme ça ? ». Killian se précipita vers Emma. Et

Son frère dont le corps était inerte.

Killian « Emma pourquoi il ne respire plus ? »

TBC…

Pour ceux qui se demandent comment cela se fait que Lamia devient Regina quand Emma est autour d'elle. c'est tout simplement parce que c'est Emma qui la cœur de Regina. Et comme leur cœur a fusionné et qu'elles sont quand même mariées. Leur cœur garde en faite le souvenir de Regina. ce qui fait qu'elle n'est pas vraiment morte. Pour que Lamia ne soit que Lamia. Il faut qu'elle récupère son cœur...

Voilà pour ce qui est de ce chapitre tragique comme toujours. Et ça ne va pas s'améliorer… N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour me dire si la tournure des événements vous satisfaits ou pas.


End file.
